Charmed Adjacent
by complete-randomalities
Summary: The sisters weren't the only ones who received powers when they were reunited with the Book. Their power activation triggered that of Mara's as well. Mara - unknown them - was a witch their Grams took in after an 'accident' left Mara an orphan. Now it's time for the Halliwells to take over that responsibility along with their newfound ones – whether they want to or not. ON HIATUS
1. Charmed Adjacent, baby

It was a stormy evening that night in San Francisco. Piper and Mara were hurrying down the street in hopes of getting into Halliwell Manor before they got too wet. Their umbrellas only protected them so much thanks to the wind.

Piper glanced at Mara as they hurried along. Ever since Gram's death, she knew that Mara worried whether or not she'd actually have a home anymore. While Piper and Prue didn't understand why Grams took in Mara all those years ago – she was family now. Even if they weren't connected by blood.

When Mara's parents died in an accident, that's when Grams opened up her home to Mara. The girls were barely even teenagers at the time and found it odd that there was a strange little girl now living with their family, but Mara had grown on them. And Mara herself had grown to be a lovely young woman. Okay, lovely was a bit of a stretch. In Piper's opinion, Mara's personality could use some work. Mainly in the sass department.

Piper was pulled from her thoughts when they rushed up the stairs and into the Manor.

"I am soaked," Mara stated as she shook out her hair a bit.

"I told you, you should have worn a jacket," Piper replied as she set down her shopping bags and hung up her umbrella.

Mara handed hers over as well, saying "I did wear a jacket." She pulled off her leather jacket and waved it in front of Piper for emphasis.

Piper gave her an 'oh, stop that' look before taking it and hanging it up as well. "I meant one with a hood."

"Well, you should have been more specific." Mara was really getting her goat now.

Piper put her hand up in a 'just stop talking' way before calling out, "Prue?"

"In here, working on the chandelier," Prue called back from the other room.

Piper walked into the living room. "Sorry we're late."

Prue glanced over at Mara, muttering "What else is new." Turning her attention to her sister, she said, "You know, Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I haven't even had time to change."

"If you weren't so fashion conscious, it probably wouldn't take that long." Mara couldn't help herself.

Prue was all the more annoyed now. "Not everyone is willing to throw on whatever's in the hamper." As she closed up the step ladder, she added "Whether or not it's clean."

Before either one of them could get out another word, Piper said, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long we were in Chinatown for." To change the subject completely, she asked, "Did Jeremy call?"

Prue sighed and gestured to the dinging room table. "No, but he had some roses and a package delivered."

Mara smiled playfully and went over to the roses, plucking the card from them and reading aloud in mock seduction, "My beloved Piper, my body aches with longing until we can be together again."

Piper gasped and quickly took the card from her. After giving it a quick glance she said, "It does not say that!"

"I know," Mara laughed and was about to say more but Prue beat her to it.

Prue crossed her arms as she looked at her sister. "Piper, what were you two doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach?"

Piper set her bag on the dining room table as she answered, "I did, but then I picked up Mara from the library and went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow."

"An audition that you will kick ass at." Mara grinned and nudged Piper reassuringly.

"You eat anything, so forgive me if you're not my favorite critic." Piper was just playing and her smile let Mara know that.

"I won't eat _anything_ ," Mara emphasized. "Just anything that you cook."

Prue interjected into this conversation with something she felt was more important. "Piper, that Wolfgang Puck knock-off didn't hire you today?"

Piper opened up the package Jeremy sent over. "No, but this just may get me the job." She lifted up the wine bottle and looked at it with grateful pride.

Prue didn't get it. She took the bottle from Piper, asking "Jeremy sent you Port?"

Piper clasped her hands together and smiled. "It's the ultimate ingredient for my recipe."

"Nice boyfriend." Prue smiled and set it down.

Mara walked around the table and laughed. "Oh my god, is this the infamous Ouija board?" She gently touched the wooden board on the table.

"It's called a spirit board," Piper corrected as she picked it up and looked at the engraving in the back.

Prue joined them. "I found it in the basement while looking for the circuit tester."

Piper's fingers moved over the engraving before reading aloud. "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The Power of Three will set you free. Love, Mom."

Mara's brow furrowed a bit. "Translation, please?"

"Don't know," Piper replied. "We never figured out what this inscription meant."

"We should send it to Phoebe," Prue replied as she walked away. "That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help."

Piper sighed. "You're always so hard on her."

Prue stopped walking and turned around. "Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future."

"You used to say the same thing about me," Mara pointed out as she gestured to herself.

Prue had to give her credit there. "True, but you're getting your act together with your grades and seem to know what you want to do with your life. I can't say the same for Phoebe."

Piper interjected with, "I really think Phoebe's coming around."

Prue shrugged a little with a smile. "Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess that's good news."

When Prue left the room, Mara looked at Piper with wide eyes. "You haven't told her?" she asked quietly.

Piper shook her head. "No," she whispered back and shushed her before taking her bag and going into the kitchen.

Mara had to press her lips together to keep herself from laughing as she went along with Piper – not noticing that the Spirit Board was moving all on its own.

Mara grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made sure that Prue wasn't nearby before speaking. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually."

"I'm looking for the right time," Piper replied as she put her ingredients away.

Mara almost had a spit-take moment due to her sudden laughter. "Isn't she showing up like...any time now?" She closed up the water bottle and set it on the counter beside her.

Piper was going to say something but Prue came in through the kitchen to get to the circuit breaker in the back entrance laundry room off the kitchen.

Mara gently pushed Piper forward, mouthing 'Go'.

Piper shook her head in a 'not now' way, but after seeing Mara's 'GO' face, she went to go talking to Prue.

Prue was changing out the fuses with a frustrated sigh. "I don't get it. I've checked everything and can't figure out why the chandelier isn't working."

Piper looked back to Mara for a second before saying casually, "Hey, Prue, remember how we were talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate."

Prue walked back into the kitchen as she spoke. "Well, we could rent out the room at a reduced rate in exchange for help around the house. And for dealing with an obnoxious teenager." She grinned at Mara for saying that.

"Hey, I just turned eighteen," Mara defended. "So that makes me an adult."

Prue under hand pointed at her, saying "Hardly."

Piper was going to randomly get back on the roommate topic. "Phoebe's good with a wrench."

Prue scoffed a chuckle. "Phoebe lives in New York."

"Not anymore," Mara said with an accompanying cough, but coherent enough to be understood.

Prue looked at her unhappily. "What?" When Mara looked at Piper, Prue did the same and repeated, " **What**?"

Piper pulled onto her fingers as she said, "She left New York. She's moving back in with us."

Mara slowly moved away from where Prue was standing because she had 'angry face' on.

Prue couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You've got to be kidding me."

Piper followed after Prue with Mara right on her tail. "Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, it's her house, too. It was willed to _all_ of us."

Prue knew that but it didn't change anything. "Yeah, months ago, and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

" _You_ haven't spoken to her." Mara may not be a Halliwell, but she's been a part of this family since she was a toddler so she gave her input in times like this. Despite how many times that it has been subtly and not so subtly pointed out that she wasn't really part of the family.

Prue looked right at Mara as he answered. "No, I haven't. Look, maybe you have forgotten why I'm so mad at her."

"Of course not," Piper replied, "but she had nowhere else to go. She lost her job, she's in debt."

Prue was waiting for the point. "And this is news?" A thought then came to her mind. She looked at Mara, asking "How long have you known about this, anyway?"

Mara was honestly afraid to answer. "You know, I think I'm going to pull the 'you're not really a member of this family' card myself and choose _not_ to answer that."

Prue took a deep breath. "That long, huh? Thanks for sharing." Now looking to Piper, she asked, "When does she arrive?"

As if on cue, Phoebe walked in the front door. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." When she saw Mara, she laughed, "Get over here, you." Phoebe hugged Mara tightly and smiled.

"Welcome home, Phoebe." Mara had always felt closest to Phoebe. Maybe it was because their ages weren't _that_ far apart, or maybe it was because she knew they both felt like outcasts. Don't get her wrong, Mara _loves_ Piper and Prue, but it was always different with Phoebe.

After her hug with Mara, Phoebe went over to Piper.

"It's so good to see you," Piper sincerely said to her before saying to her elder sister, "Isn't it, Prue?"

Prue crossed her arms. "I'm speechless."

Just then a horn honked from outside, making Mara laugh. "Forgot about the cab?"

Phoebe winced a smile. "Maybe."

"I'll get it," Piper assured her then grabbed a purse off the end tabled and headed out the door.

Prue scoffed. "Piper, that's my purse!" When Piper just waved to acknowledge she heard her, she shook her head and scoffed again.

Phoebe smiled gratefully to Prue. "Thanks. I'll pay you back."

To break the awkward silence, Mara went over to Phoebe and asked, "This your only bag or are others going to magically appear?"

Phoebe laughed. "Nope, this is all I own. Well, this and a bike." As much as she'd like to continue on with talking to Mara, she had to say something to Prue. "Look, I know you don't want me here – ..."

Prue stepped forward, firmly saying "We're not selling Grams' house."

Now it was Phoebe's turn to scoff. "Is that why you think I came back?"

Piper was straight to her point. "Look, the only reason why Piper and I gave up our apartment and moved back here was because this house has been in our family for generations."

Mara crossed her arms in offense. " **Hey**."

Prue sighed. "Of course we came back for you, too, Mara."

Phoebe was getting back to the house topic. "There's no need for a history lesson, Prue. I also grew up here. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?"

Mara wasn't sure what that was about because she only knew the house stuff. "Time to pull the card?" she had the feeling that this was something Prue might not want her present for.

Prue heard Mara's question but paid no mind. With her eyes right on Phoebe, she said "I'm still furious with you."

Phoebe thought this was typical Prue. "So you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chit-chat and unimportant small talk?"

"No, but otherwise we wouldn't have anything else to talk about," Prue replied with snark.

Phoebe wasn't messing around now. "I never touched Roger."

Mara wasn't expecting to hear that. "Whoa."

Prue turned to Mara. "Card."

Mara took her cue and headed into the kitchen, but stuck near the doorway to hear everything.

"Still using that Card? Really? You just can't let her feel like a Halliwell, can you?" Phoebe was really sick of the whole Card thing.

Prue adjusted her arms a bit more as she crossed them more firmly. "There are lines."

Phoebe had every intention of talking about that more later, but right then they were talking about Roger. "Like I said, I never touched Roger. I know you think otherwise because that's what that Armani-wearing, chardonnay-slugging, trust-funder told you. But – ..."

"Hey!" Piper said as she came back into the house. "How about Mara and I make us a fabulous reunion dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Prue replied as she walked out of the room and Phoebe added as she too left, "I ate on the bus, and you guys should really stop using the Card on Mara."

Piper placed her hands on her hips with a sigh and called out "Okay, maybe we'll try the group hug later."

* * *

After getting her pajamas on and robe on, Piper went down to the kitchen and found Mara in her flying bat pajamas preparing something to eat. "You hungry?"

Mara shook her head as she looked at Piper. "Making something for Phoebe."

"You stole my idea," Piper said with a smile as she grabbed a few glasses for them. As Piper poured out the drinks, she looked at Mara. "You do know you're a part of this family, right?"

"Not biologically," Mara pointed out for the millionth time since it's been done to her.

Piper sighed because that wasn't what she meant and knew Mara knew that. " _Mara_."

Mara sighed and finished making the sandwich for Phoebe. "I know, Piper. It's just always felt like I've been living with older friends than older sisters. As much as I loved Grams, she was never _my_ Grams. I think that's why the lines – the boundaries – have never really bothered me at my core. Do they annoy me? Yeah, but I get it."

"Is it our fault...That you don't feel like a sister?" Piper realized that they never really talked about it. It was just one day Mara wasn't in their lives and the next she was, and that was that. They figured it out as they went along, but it was never really discussed.

Mara hadn't ever really noticed that this topic might be bothering Piper. "Piper, I don't feel like a sister because I'm not. You three mean the world to me and I love you all so much. I don't have to feel like a sister or family because I know that when push comes to shove, we have each other's backs. Even if it's not always at the same time." She laughed as she putt he stuff on the tray. "Being Halliwell adjacent has _always_ been enough for me."

Piper looked at Mara in awe. "You are far too wise for your years."

Mara grinned as she carried away the tray. "Maybe that's because I actually listened to Grams when she talked."

Piper gasped and followed after her, jokingly saying, "If you weren't carrying that, I'd throw something at you."

Mara laughed as they headed up to Phoebe's room. "Rain check."

Piper's 'of course' face was reply enough before knocking on Phoebe's door. "It's us," she informed her younger sister.

"Come on in," Phoebe called back and smiled when Piper and Mara came into her room.

Mara lifted the tray up for visual aid. "Thought you might be hungry."

" _Starving_ ," Phoebe emphasized as she took the tray from Mara and set it on the bed.

The TV was on the news channel and Piper recognized the man on screen. "Hey, that's my boyfriend Jeremy. What happened?"

Phoebe shrugged before answering. "Some woman got whacked."

Piper raised her brows at her choice of lingo. "Whacked? Phoebe, I think you've been in New York for too long."

Phoebe picked at the crust on her sandwich. "Yeah, well, maybe I should have stayed."

Mara narrowed her eyes in her signature 'don't you dare say that' way and Phoebe mockingly did it in reply before asking, "Why didn't either of you tell Prue I was coming back?"

Mara sat beside Phoebe and replied seriously. "And risk her changing the locks?"

Piper felt the same way and added as she turned off the TV, "You should have been the one to tell her, not us."

Phoebe took a bite of her sandwich before setting it back down. "Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother."

Mara's face practically screamed 'you and me, both' but she vocally said nothing.

Piper went straight to Prue's defense. "That's not her fault. I mean, she practically had to sacrifice – ..."

Phoebe and Mara both knew what Piper was going to say so they all said in unison "Her own childhood to help raise us." Phoebe chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Hey," Piper replied, "we were lucky she was so responsible. We had it easy. All we had to do was be there."

Mara got that point of view, and even agreed with it, but alas...she was siding with Phoebe – even if she didn't say it.

Since Mara didn't speak, Phoebe did. "Well, I don't need a mom anymore, you know? I need a sister."

Prue appeared in the doorway at that moment with a blanket in her hand. She knocked on the door before entering. "Hey, this was always the coldest room in the house." Prue held up the blanket and set in on the vanity near the door.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied and that was that.

When Prue left, Mara looked at Phoebe and smiled, "At least you know she cares about you _not_ getting pneumonia."

Phoebe and Piper both scoffed with laugh as they swatted Mara with pillows.

* * *

Phoebe went downstairs and almost couldn't believe that Mara was using the Spirit Board. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a Ouija board, then no. Spirit board, then yes." Mara scooted her chair aside a little. "Wanna join?"

Phoebe didn't have to asked twice and quickly joined her.

Piper came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands. "Room for the third."

"Well your mom did say the Power of Three," Mara replied, referring to the inscription.

"Very true," Piper chuckled and sat down to join them and asked a question.

With their hands all placed on the pointer as it 'moved' around the board, Phoebe said, "I'm glad you and Jeremy are still together. Where did you meet him, again?"

"We met at the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story, and I was bawling over a bagel, so he handed me a napkin."

"How romantic," Phoebe slightly teased.

Piper nodded affirmative. "As a matter of fact, it was. The napkin had his number on it." When the pointer kept moving she said, "Stop pushing the pointer."

Mara thought Piper was talking to her. "I'm not doing anything."

"Not you," Piper replied with a little laugh and cocked her head to Phoebe, "her."

Phoebe laughed. "I'm not moving it."

Piper didn't believe her. "You always used to move it." Leaning closer to Mara, she said, "She would always move it."

"Hey, Mara's on Team Phoebe, don't try taking her away." Phoebe narrowed her eyes at Piper.

Piper stood and brought her tea cup to the kitchen. "I'm getting popcorn."

"Hey, what was your question again?" Mara called out. "I forgot."

"I asked if Prue would have sex with someone other than herself this year," Piper replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Mara and Phoebe had the same reaction. "Eww," Mara said and Phoebe added, "That's disgusting!" They shared a look with each other, just knowing they were thinking the same thing. Phoebe leaned closer to the board, saying "Please say yes."

Mara leaned forward as well and with a pleading tone said, " _Please._ "

"What about you?" Phoebe asked, changing the subject a little. "Anyone you're having sexy time with?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "No one I'm interested in."

Phoebe was still fishing a bit. "So, does that mean you still haven't...you know."

Mara couldn't believe she was being asked that. "Phoebe!"

"What! I'm just curious." Phoebe smirked a bit and when they returned back to the Spirit Board, the pointer did move all on its own to the letter A.

Mara and Phoebe looked at it with gaping mouths. "Piper!" Mara called out and when the pointer moved to the letter T, Phoebe added, "Piper, get in here!"

Piper went over to them asking, "What?"

"What did you two do now?" Prue asked Phoebe and Mara as she joined them.

Mara stood up from her seat and looked as terrified as she felt when she pointed at the board. "Th – the board."

Since Mara couldn't get her words out, Phoebe clarified. "The pointer on the Spirit Board moved on its own."

Neither Prue nor Piper believed them. This was evident.

"I'm serious!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Mara nodded affirmatively. "It spelled A-T."

"Well, did Phoebe push it?" Piper asked, believing that was the case.

"No!" Phoebe answered defensively.

Prue thought the same thing Piper did. "Phoebe, you always used to push the pointer." If Phoebe didn't push it, maybe Mara did. Looking at her, she asked "Did you?"

Mara shook her head. "Our fingers were barely on the thing." She returned to her seat. "Look." When her and Phoebe's returned to the pointer, it did nothing.

Prue and Piper didn't see anything so they turned around to go back to what they were doing.

Once their backs were turned, the pointer moved and returned to T. "Ahhh!" they exclaimed together and Phoebe them, "It did it again. It moved!"

Prue wanted this to get over with, so she went over to the board to see for herself. Clearly Mara and Phoebe wanted some sort of attention. "It's still on the letter T."

"I swear it moved," Phoebe replied.

Mara basically said the same. "Cross my heart, it did."

Prue had enough of this and left the room. Just then, the pointer started to move to the letter I without any hands on it . Mara and Phoebe sprang to their feet because of it. Mara waved her hand frantically at it. "You saw that, Piper, right?"

Piper moved closer and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think I did."

Phoebe looked at Piper seriously. "Told you we weren't touching it."

When the pointer started to move towards the letter C, Piper really believed them now. "Prue!" she called out, "Can you come back here for a second please?"

Prue was really starting to get annoyed. "Now what?"

Phoebe was writing down that the Spirit Board was spelling. "I think it's trying to tell us something." She turned around the envelope she had written on to reveal the word, "Attic."

The storm got worse as thunder crackled. All the lights in the house flickered before going out completely.

Piper had enough of this. "I'm staying at Jeremy's tonight." She headed for the door as Prue and Mara followed.

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Prue asked as she followed after her sister. "We're perfectly safe here."

"Don't say that," Piper replied, still walking away. "In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die."

Prue thought Piper was being ridiculous. "Piper, it's pouring rain, there's a psycho on the loose, and Jeremy's not even home."

Mara decided not to stick around for the rest of the conversation and went into the kitchen to see Phoebe. "Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for a flashlight," Phoebe replied and when she found one, she said "I'm going up to the attic. Want to come?"

Mara was a bit freaked but was all for the adventure. "Sure, but we haven't been able to open it for months. Prue called a handyman to check it out."

Phoebe headed for the stairs as she replied loud enough for Prue and Piper to also hear, "Well, I'm not waiting for a handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now."

Mara shrugged in an 'whatever' way before following her up.

They were far enough up the stairs to not hear Prue say, "Just when I thought Mara was becoming her own person, she's back to following Phoebe around again."

When they made it to the attic door, Mara said, "We should have some ominous music playing in the background or something."

"Feel free to hum it if you like," Phoebe replied as she reached out for the doorknob. When she heard what Mara hummed, she paused and looked back to her. "Is that the Jeopardy theme song?"

Mara stopped humming and threw up her hands. "I can't help it. Everything I try to hum always ends up sounding like that."

Phoebe was glad for this little comic relief. "I almost forgot how weird you were."

"I'm going to try and not take offense to that," Mara replied then waved her hands for the door. "Age before beauty. Get to it, missy."

Phoebe narrowed her eyes with a little smirk before trying the attic door. The doorknob rattled as she tried to get it open and she even tried pushing on it, but nothing. "Guess I'm gonna have to wait." Phoebe was a little bothered because of it.

When the girls started to walk away, the doorknob turned and the door opened on its own. Mara moved a bit closer to Phoebe. "Did that just..."

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah...yeah it did." With a 'let's go' expression, she grabbed onto Mara's shirt and pulled her along into the attic.

Mara looked around as Phoebe shown in the light then gasped and grabbed hold of Phoebe's arm when it looked like the chest near the window was glowing.

Phoebe quickly turned where Mara was looking and saw it too. The pair slowly walked over to it. As they did, Mara said, "I don't think I want to imagine horror movie music anymore."

Phoebe didn't respond to that and just set down the flashlight and opened up the chest. Inside there were a lot of books, but the large, green, leather bound one with a strange symbol on top caught Phoebe's eye. She pulled it out, sat down on the chest's lid, and blew off the dust from the book.

"What is it?" Mara asked as she moved closer to see.

Phoebe opened the cover and read aloud, "The Book of Shadows." She flipped the page and came to some sort of incantation. "Want to read it with me?"

Mara raised her brow in a 'now way' manner.

Phoebe egged her on. "Come on, what's the harm?"

"The last time you said that, I got grounded," Mara replied and leaned over to see it anyway. They read together, "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power." When it came to the next part, Phoebe read it alone because Mara didn't feel right reading it. "Bring your powers to we sisters three. We want the power..." Phoebe looked at Mara and finished, "Give us the power."

"What are you doing?" Prue asked as she and Piper walked into the attic.

"Uh, reading," Phoebe replied as she closed the Book and brought it over to them, "an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. We found it in that trunk."

Prue took the Book from Phoebe, saying, "Let me see that."

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked them.

"The door _opened_." Mara knew how crazy it sounded but it was the truth.

What Phoebe said about the Book clicked with her. "Wait a minute. You two read an incantation? What kind of incantation?"

"It said something in there about three essentials of magic," Phoebe replied, gesturing to the Book. "Timing, feeling, and the phases of the moon. If we were ever going to do this, now, midnight, on the full moon is the most powerful time."

Piper had no idea what Phoebe was talking about. "This? Do what this?"

Now it was Phoebe who thought it was crazy but believed it to be true. "Receive our powers."

"What powers? _Our_ powers?" Piper couldn't believe it. "What? You included me in this?"

"She included all of us," Prue interjected, showing her the book. "Bring your powers to we sisters three. It's a book of witchcraft."

"Let me see that." Piper wanted to take a look at the Book now.

Mara just left the attic at that point and went down to her room. If she didn't feel like a sister before, she sure as hell felt that way now.

* * *

Mara left early the next day for school and managed not to run into any of the sisters. What Phoebe told her the night before about Melinda Warren having the ability to see the future, stop time, and move things with her mind kept going through her head. She found herself envious of Phoebe and her sisters now. Mara couldn't explain it, but she believed the whole magic thing to be real. She believed that the Halliwell sisters were witches – The most powerful witches the world has ever known. She believed they were indeed – as Phoebe said – Charmed. And there Mara was...nothing.

It was last period with her least favorite teacher. Ms March said Mara's name so loud that it made her jump fifty feet. "What?!" Mara exclaimed. Yeah, she knew she was lost in thought, but jeeze.

Ms March didn't appreciate the attitude. "Clear your desk. Pop quiz."

Mara rolled her eyes and cleared off her desk then found she didn't have a pencil. She leaned over to ask the student next to her for one. "You got something I can write with?"

Ms March perceived this as something else. "The test hasn't even begun and already cheating?"

"I'm not cheating!" Mara shouted back. "I just asked if they had a **pencil**." She spoke with her hands when she said that and upon the word pencil, every pencil in the room seemed to have been flung at her. She looked around the room with glares. "Seriously?!" she thought all the students had thrown them at her, but in reality...it was as if she was a magnet that pulled them to her.

"Enough!" Ms March shouted. "Get out of my classroom."

Mara scoffed and grabbed her things. "Gladly." She headed down the hall to her locker when one of her classmates sprinted over.

"Hey," he said, "what happened back there, not cool."

"I've never been a favorite," Mara replied and started on the combo for her lock. "Granted I never thought they'd throw stuff at me."

"I didn't," he assured her with a smile and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Jasper."

"Mara," she replied, but didn't shake his hand and just got her things from her locker. Before Jasper could say anything else, Mara said "Thanks for the chat, but I have to go deal with the wrath of my guardians when they find out I've gotten kicked out of class again. Later." She closed the locker and headed down the hall.

Jasper looked at her as she went and had a gut feeling that there was more to her than met the eye.

* * *

Mara went home and found Phoebe in the dining room. "Hey," she greeted as she dropped her bag off to the side.

Phoebe looked at the time before replying. "Not to sound all responsible, but isn't it a little early for you to be home?"

Mara sat down at the table with a huff. "Ms March sent me home...again. I've been trying **so hard** to behave and keep my grades up, but today..." she crossed her arms and shook her head, "the entire class, except for maybe one, threw their pencils at me."

Phoebe couldn't believe it. "They did what? And you were the one punished?" She felt protective towards Mara and planned on doing something about it. "That's not right. I'm going to call that school."

Mara wasn't used to this sort of reaction but didn't want Phoebe to call them. "No, please, just let it go before I get suspended."

"If I make it worse we'll have Prue take care of it," Phoebe replied and picked up the cordless.

"Phoebe, will you please just put down the phone?" When she said the word 'phone' it flung itself from Phoebe's hand and went straight for Mara. Unlike the pencils, she managed to catch it. Her eyes went wide when this happened. "Did...did you just throw the phone at me?"

Phoebe was just as surprised as Mara. "No...no I didn't..." She held out her hands as she walked over to her. "Oh my god, Mara..."

Mara was waiting for Phoebe to finish her thought but she didn't. "What?!"

Phoebe's brain kicked back into gear. "What if because we said that incantation together...you got powers too?"

Mara thought Phoebe was kidding so she laughed. However, when Mara saw the look on Phoebe's face, she realized she wasn't. "Hold on...are you saying that you think I'm also a witch? But – but I'm not a Halliwell!"

"You really think Halliwells are the only witches in the world?" Phoebe replied excitedly. "Come on! Let's test it." She took Mara's hand and started pulling her for the kitchen but realized that probably wasn't the safest place to experiment so she brought her into the living room instead.

Mara didn't think this was a great idea. "Phoebe, this is ridiculous. I'm not a witch."

"How did it work before?" Phoebe asked, not acknowledging what Mara just said.

Mara knew when Phoebe got an idea in her head, there was no getting out of it. She sighed and gave in. "I got emotional and said a word and what that word was got flung at me."

Phoebe nodded as she looked around the room. "Okay...okay. Ah!" She rushed out of the room for a moment and when she came back, a cookbook was in her hands. "Take this from me." When Mara stepped forward, she pulled it back with an "Ah, ah, ah. With your magic."

"Phoebe, just give me the book." Mara held out her hand but nothing happened.

"Not emotional enough," Phoebe determined. She opened up the book to a random page and made it seem like she was going to tear it.

Mara couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Piper is going to kill you if you do that."

"I'm actually hoping that you'll feel that way," Phoebe replied, grinning and just barely tore the top of the page.

Mara's eyes widened and she gasped. "Give me the damn cookbook!" Just then, it flew out of Phoebe's hands and into Mara's with a heavy thump that almost knocked Mara over.

Phoebe looked at her proudly. "Think you're not a witch now?"

Mara was processing what had just happened but thought it was the coolest thing ever. "Not at all."

* * *

To sort of process what had happened, Phoebe and Mara decided to go for a bike ride. "Has anything happened to you, yet?" Mara asked as they biked down the road. "There were three possibilities, right?"

"Yeah, moving things with your mind...which I'm starting to think you got instead," Phoebe laughed and kept going, "Stopping time and seeing the future."

"I'm not going to be one of the Charmed ones or whatever you said they were called," Mara pointed out. "I'm not your sister, but apparently I am a witch so I guess that makes me...Charmed Adjacent."

Phoebe thought that was a great name for it. "Love it." She was going to say more but something happened that made her stop. Flashes entered her mind – images. She saw a couple teens rollerblading down the street then getting hit by a car.

Mara saw Phoebe zone out a bit and worried. "You okay?"

"I think I just had a vision..." Phoebe replied and when she saw the same car and the teens rollerblading, she quickly added, "Of them getting hit." She picked up her speed and called out, "No! Wait!"

Mara sped off after her and they both ended up wiping out to stop the teens from getting hit by making the car swerve around them.

Mara groaned and looked up to see Jasper from school standing over her. "You," she said almost accusingly.

"Me," he replied with a grin then got serious. "Don't move, you could be hurt."

The other teen said, "I'll get some help," and sped off to do that.

Phoebe and Mara were both okay, but Jasper made sure they didn't move until help arrived.

* * *

Phoebe and Mara were brought to the hospital to get checked out and Jasper went along with them, but left as soon as they were admitted. While they were waiting for X-Ray results, Phoebe said to Mara, "So...who's the guy?"

Mara needed a second to figure out what Phoebe was talking about. "You mean Jasper? He was the one who _didn't_ throw a pencil at me. Then again...maybe none of them did." Finding out she had magic certainly changed her perspective on that.

"He's cute." Phoebe was definitely dropping hints now.

Mara caught right onto that. "Not interested. Today was the first time I've even spoken to the guy."

"So...you haven't had the time to figure out if you're interested in him or not." Phoebe wanted Mara to get out there and meet people. In her eyes, Mara was too much of a loner.

"Since when are you playing matchmaker?" Mara asked with crossed arms and raised brows.

Phoebe had an answer for that right off. "To repay you for all the times you helped me get a guy."

Mara had no idea what she was talking about. "Uh...Pheebs, I _never_ helped you get a guy."

Phoebe knew this and smiled with a wave of her hand, "Well, get to it then so we'll be even."

Mara laughed because she so felt like she had just walked right into that one. Speaking of walking in, that's what the doctor just did to tell them they were both free to go.

* * *

Prue picked them up from the hospital and took them to a restaurant so they could talk. The three of them sat at the bar while Phoebe filled Prue in on everything – Mara's newfound powers included.

Of course, Prue thought this was insanity. "Charmed ones? Witches? Phoebe, this is insane."

Mara just had to chime in now. "So nothing strange happened to you? You didn't stop time or move things with your mind?"

Prue didn't even attempt to humor them. "Roger took an exhibit away from me." After seeing their expressions, she said, "Look, Phoebe I know you think you can see the future, and Mara, I know that you think you can...call things to you or whatever, but – ..."

Phoebe cut her off, saying "Even if you don't believe me, for once can you at least trust me?"

Prue looked at her seriously. "Phoebe, I do not have special powers. Now where's the cream?" As soon as she asked for it, the cream holder moved down the bar on its own.

"Really?" Mara laughed. "Because that looks pretty special to me."

Prue kept looking at the cream and felt unnerved when it seemed to transfer from its container straight into her coffee like she wanted. _Now_ , she believed them. "Oh, my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?"

Phoebe nodded. "With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

Prue rubbed her forehead because she couldn't believe this was happening and said as much, "I can't believe it."

It then clicked for Mara. "That must mean Piper can freeze time, right?"

"That's right." Phoebe smiled at Mara because she was so glad that she was able to share this witchy stuff with them.

Prue reached over and took the shot that Phoebe had ordered and downed it. Phoebe saw this and asked, "You okay?"

Prue placed her hand on her chest and emotionally answered, "No, I am not okay! You've turned me into a witch."

"You were born one," Phoebe calmly retorted. "We all were – Mara included. We're Charmed and she's Charmed Adjacent, and I think we better learn to start dealing with that."

Prue pulled out some money to pay for the bill. "Let's get started then."

The three of them walked out of the restaurant and Phoebe started saying what she knew. "When I was looking through the Book of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All these terrifying images of women battling different incarnations of evil."

Prue crossed her arms. "Evil fighting evil, that's a twist."

"Actually," Phoebe retorted, "a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the Wiccan reed; An it harm none, do what ye will. A bad witch, or a warlock, has but one goal: To kill good witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Mara didn't like the sound of that. "That's comforting," she sarcastically muttered.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Prue asked, needing to know the answer to that.

"Well," Phoebe replied, "in the first wood carving, they were in slumber, but in the second one they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. Not anymore."

Mara was about to say something but Prue cut her off before she began. "Mara, if you say 'that's comforting' one more time..." She knew she didn't have to finish that sentence because Mara knew what she was saying.

With her hands help up in innocence, Mara replied, "I wasn't going to say a word."

* * *

Mara decided to wait outside while Prue and Phoebe went into the drug store to get the prescriptions and such. She figured they needed to talk to each other as much as she needed some time to think. Mara was so young when her parents died. How they died, she didn't even know. Grams always told her it was an accident but never explained beyond that. Mara kept wondering if her mom was a witch, if her dad was...if they both were. She wasn't like Phoebe and her sisters – she didn't have a spell book to explain everything to her. Mara was going about this blind. At least the Charmed Ones had an instruction manual.

Mara didn't realize that she was crying until she felt a tear move down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and started looking through her pockets for a Kleenex. "Where's a tissue when I need one?" she said to herself and the next thing she knew, one had floated its way over to her. Mara snatched it out of the air and hoped no one noticed.

Mara used the cloth tissue to wipe the tears and running makeup from her eyes and set it on the newspaper box in case anyone went looking for it. After composing herself, she headed into the store. Because her back was turned, she missed it when Jasper walked over to the newspaper box and picked up the handkerchief with an embroidered J on it. With a bit of a smirk on his face, he slipped the cloth back into his pocket and went on his way.

Mara was looking for the sisters and found them in aisle three with almost all the contents on the shelves on the floor around them. With a raised brow she just about laughed, "Okay...what did I miss?"

* * *

After the pharmacy, the three ladies headed home. Mara planned on going up to her room, but a pretty little feline on the stairs stopped her. "Hey, you," she said in a cooing sort of voice and picked up the cat. "Aren't you a pretty little kitty." Mara has always had a liking to cats.

She carried the kitty down to the sisters. "When did we get a cat?"

"We didn't," Prue replied, having no idea where it came from. "Someone must have let a window open."

That didn't change anything for Mara, but she did set the cat down so it could run around a bit. She'd worry about finding the owner later. "Did Piper call?" As if on cue, Piper ran through the front door and locked it behind her.

Phoebe suddenly felt worried. "Piper?" Prue felt the same, "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Piper was frantic as she ran over to them. "Quick! Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time." She took Phoebe's hands and just as frantically said, "Phoebe, in the Book of Shadows, did it say anything on how to get rid of a – ..."

Phoebe had a feeling she knew exactly what Piper was trying to say. "A warlock?"

Mara couldn't believe it. "Oh, my god."

"Come on," Phoebe said to Mara and pulled her up the stairs to check the Book with her while Piper and Prue checked to make sure everything was locked up.

"Phoebe I'm too freaked out to be of any help here." Mara often kept a strong front on but she couldn't keep it up in this situation.

"I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage of how you're feeling right now, but I think you're the only one who can do this quickly," Phoebe replied as they walked into the attic and over to the Book.

Mara had no idea what Phoebe was talking about. "I don't get it, Phoebe. What are you saying?"

Phoebe held the Book in front of her. "Call for a spell to help us."

Mara looked at her like she was insane. "I can't do that!"

Phoebe believed otherwise. "Please, Mara. You can."

Mara whimpered and looked at the Book. "A spell to help us." She had no idea what else to call it. When the Book didn't move, that just made her all the more upset. "A spell to help us, dammit!" That kicked her power into gear and the pages flipped to the first spell of that variety.

Phoebe turned the Book around so she could read it and smiled gratefully at Mara. "I knew you could do it." She set it down and rushed out to tell the others they had a spell.

Mara looked at the spell and almost couldn't believe it worked, but it did. She smiled and quickly started to gather the ingredients she could find up there to get it ready for the sisters to cast.

* * *

Mara waited downstairs and paced back and forth as the sisters cast the spell up in the attic. She felt that was more of a Charmed One situation, so she pulled the Card herself and stayed out of it. "Please work, please work, please work," she repeated to herself as she paced and stopped when the sisters came running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"Spell didn't work. We're getting out of here," she explained as they rushed for the door. When Prue opened it, Jeremy, who had grotesque thorns protruding from all over his body, appeared with an athame in his hand. This sight made Piper, Phoebe, and Mara scream.

"Hello, ladies," Jeremy greeted darkly as he moved his athame around.

Prue quickly stood protectively in front of Mara and her sisters. "Call for the knife, Mara."

Mara held out her hand and tried, "Knife...knife!" She felt like she was trying to pull it to her but something was pulling it back. "I can't!"

"So you're a witch too?" Jeremy was pleased to discover this. "Excellent."

"Piper, Phoebe, get Mara out of here, now!" Prue used her power against Jeremy to push him back into the wall.

Phoebe and Piper ran upstairs with Mara while Prue tried to hold Jeremy off. After throwing him back again, she ran up to the attic as well. Upon entering, she said "Phoebe, you're right. Our powers are growing."

"Put as many things against the door as you can," Piper told them and they all quickly did as such.

Jeremy's voice sounded so twisted from the other side of the door. "You can't keep me out, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours."

Prue went over to Mara and brought her towards the back of the attic while Piper placed a chair in front of the door. "Mara, you listen to me. Stay back here, okay? We're not going to let anything happen to you." She cupped Mara's face and made it very clear, "We have your back." She nodded to affirm this then joined her sisters when Jeremy laughed evilly.

Jeremy was able to move the objects away from the door with ease, even though he couldn't see them. "You don't think a chair can stop me. You don't think a dresser can stop me. Haven't you witches figured it out? Nothing! Nothing can keep me away!"

"What do we do?" Piper asked her sisters. "We're trapped."

Jeremy used his magic to blow away the attic door, making all the ladies scream.

"Come on!" Prue said to her sisters. "We'll face him together. Remember the Spirit Board – The inscription on the back? The Power of Three will set us free."

Jeremy used his magic to throw fire to create a circle of such around the sisters and Mara.

"Come on, we have to say it together." Prue took her sisters' hands and they all started to chant "The Power of Three will set us free."

Mara wrapped her arms around herself and jumped when the circle of fire disappeared and a cyclone or something of the like started swirling around them. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on listening to the sisters, believing in what Prue said that they wouldn't let anything happen to her.

No matter how hard she tried, though, Jeremy's words of how he was just one of many who existed in hell on earth who would be coming for them kept breaking through. She almost believed him when he said they would never be safe, but when she opened her eyes and saw Prue, Phoebe, and Piper all standing in front of her with their hands linked, still chanting, that feeling went away. Mara _knew_ that they were prevail. After all, they had her back.

Suddenly, Jeremy's body magically exploded and turned into a cloud of smoke. Mara felt a wave of relief move over her and she actually laughed. "The Power of Three, baby."

* * *

The next day, Mara sat out on the steps in front of the Manor with a cup of coffee in her hands. She hadn't even taken a sip of it, but found it oddly comforting to just hold it. She was just about to head inside when a familiar face came up the walk. "What are you doing here?" Mara asked as she set her mug on the step beside her and stood.

Jasper held up a book and folder in his hand. "You didn't come to school today, so I offered to bring your work. You alright?"

Mara thought for a second before replying. "Actually...yeah, I feel pretty good. Thanks."

Jasper smiled as he handed the stuff over. "No problem. So, I was wondering if..."

Mara assumed where this was going and cut him off. "I'm not dating if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't," he replied. "I think people should be friends before they start dating. So, you interested?"

Mara's brow furrowed. "In what?"

Jasper chuckled. "In being my friend."

Part of Mara wanted to say yes but the other part said no. She sided with the no part. "I'm not really looking for friends right now."

Jasper wasn't about to give up that easily. "You sure about that?"

Mara nodded and bent down to pick up her coffee. "Yep, I'm sure."

He didn't believe her and his smiled said as much. "Whatever you say, Mara. But _I'm_ sure that I'll wear you down eventually." With a grin and a wink he said, "See you at school," and headed on his way.

Phoebe came down the stairs to join her and smiled. "First Prue gets a visit from Andy this morning and you a visit from a Jasper this afternoon? My my, the ladies of the house are getting lucky aren't they?"

Mara rolled her eyes and headed back up to the house. "Not interested. Besides, I have enough to worry about and with the witchy stuff on top of it all? I really don't want to have a boyfriend."

Phoebe shrugged and not so subtly stated, "Well, from what I heard, he wasn't looking to be your boyfriend. He was looking to be your friend."

"Yeah, sure, a defenseless friend who could get killed by a warlock or whatever might be coming after us next?" Mara scoffed. "I'll pass."

Phoebe gently grabbed Mara's arm to stop her. "You can't put your life on hold because things have changed."

"What am I putting on hold?" Mara honestly asked. "I'm going about my life the way I would have anyway. I've always been a loner at school, so why change that now? Besides, when I graduate I'll never see any of them anyway, so what's the point."

Phoebe crossed her arms and got a little serious with her. "Sounds to me like you're making excuses to keep people at arm's length. Not everyone is going to leave you, Mara."

Mara scoffed in disbelief. "You did."

Phoebe took that shot because she believed she deserved it. "That's right, I did. But I'm back now. You have me, Piper, and Prue, but that's not enough, Mara. You still have a lot of growing up to do and you should have someone to experience it with."

Mara thought this was way out of character for Phoebe. She looked up to the house before looking back to Phoebe. "Prue told you to say that to me, didn't she?"

Phoebe looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mara laughed at that, "Yeah, sure. How about you guys just let me process being a witch before I think about making new friends that I have to keep secrets from right off the bat, okay?"

Phoebe thought that was a good compromise. "Okay."

When they walked into the house, Mara closed the door and smiled as she saw the three sisters standing together and thought to herself with a sudden feeling of pride, 'Charmed adjacent, baby.'

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 1

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers, this is an idea that I've had floating around in my head for awhile now. I have no idea if it'll make a good story or how anyone will like it, but it's something I finally decided to create. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for more to come, Thanks for reading!**


	2. What did you do?

Piper got Mara a job waiting tables at Quake, where she also happened to work. Mara thought she was given the job because she was expected to help out with expenses now that she was eighteen, but in reality Piper just wanted to keep an eye on her when she could with the whole new witch aspect to their lives.

Mara was working her shift when Phoebe came into the restaurant. On her way to a table, she swerved to get along in Phoebe's path. "Piper's about to go on a killing spree." That was all she said about that, knowing that Phoebe would go right to her and that Piper would go on her rant about Chef Moore quitting to open his own place – leaving Piper to run the restaurant herself. Mara couldn't stop herself from comparing Piper to a chicken running around with its head cut off because of it.

"Hey, Mara," a friendly voice greeted as Mara made her way back to the kitchen. "Our girls around?"

"Hey, Brittany," Mara greeted. "Yeah, they're probably at the bar." Noticing Brittany's tattoo, she added, "Nice ink."

Brittany showed off her angel tattoo on the top of her hand proudly. "Thanks. See you around."

"I'll be working," Mara laughed and went ahead to get her orders for her tables. She didn't see her customer's orders ready so she asked, "Where's the food for table six?" It was completely unintentional, but the food for said table flew off the stove and towards Mara.

Mara yelped and ducked for cover as the food flew over her head and into the wall beside the door. Piper just happened to walk in at that moment and it took her a second to figure out what happened. "Mara, come with me **please**."

Mara followed Piper back out of the kitchen, leaving a confused and irate staff in her wake. Before she could get a word out, Piper said, "First Phoebe is using her powers and now you? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!"

"All I did was ask for the food, Piper! It's not like a planned to have it flung at my head – I can't control it." Mara really couldn't. It happened even when she didn't want it to. It didn't even matter when she was trying to be careful, it still happened.

Piper rubbed her temples because she had just had a similar conversation with Phoebe not even five minutes ago. "Mara I – I can't have this conversation again. We'll talk at home, your shift is over."

Mara scoffed because she couldn't believe it. "Seriously? God, it's just like at school – I don't do anything wrong and I still get in trouble for it." She pulled off her apron and shoved it at Piper before walking away.

Piper knew she should have handled that better and very well could have, but she had reached her limit and couldn't take anything more right then.

* * *

When Mara got home, she found herself alone. "This is new," she said to herself as she walked around. Mara couldn't remember the last time she had been in the house alone. In fact, she actually wondered if that had ever happened.

Mara went up to the attic and planned on reading some of the Book, even though she wasn't supposed to but had a change of plan. Prue made it clear that none of them should use their powers, but Mara figured if they didn't then they'd never gain any control. So, Mara rolled her shoulders and held her hand out in front of the bookcase. "Candle," she said aloud as she tried to focus on one. It didn't move even a smidge. "Come on...Candle." Again, nothing. Mara was really starting to get irritated. " **Candle**!" A candle certainly moved that time but not just one. Every single candle on the shelf flew off and into her direction.

Mara managed to get ahold of one of them and looked around at the mess with a groan. "That's not what I had in mind." She was about to start picking them up but bit her lip in thought. Mara held out her hand in an attempt to get her power to work again. "Candle." She got what she wanted, in a way. The candle flung up from the floor, missed her hand, and clonked her right in the eye.

Mara's hand went straight to her eye as she cried out in pain. "That's it! I'm done!" As she slowly made her way out of the attic and down the stairs, she muttered "We better have a freaking steak in the freezer. I am not going to school with a black eye in the morning."

* * *

That morning what Mara _didn't_ want to happen, did. She had a horrible looking black eye. "Great. _Juuust_ great."

"What's great?" Phoebe asked from the doorway and when Mara turned to face her, she gasped with a little laughter. "What happened?"

"My power went awry and a candle flew into my face." Mara really wished she was making that explanation up, but nope. That's what happened.

Phoebe winced as she checked her out. "Well, it's not swollen. Can you see alright?"

Mara nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really don't want to go to school like this. Hell, I don't want to go at all anymore."

Phoebe figured she had the perfect remedy to at least deal with the first problem. "Come on, I have some concealer that'll cover that up perfectly." She waved her hand for Mara to follow.

Mara should have known that she wasn't going to get away with missing another day of school, so she followed after her.

When the makeup was all done, they headed downstairs and happened upon a conversation that Piper and Prue were having.

"It shouldn't have happened, that's all," Prue stated in exasperation.

"What shouldn't have happened?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to them.

"Prue slept with Andy," Piper replied, having no shame in revealing that information.

"Damn, girl. You got lucky," Mara teased.

Prue scoffed as she looked at Piper. "Thanks a lot, mouth."

"Wait, you were going to tell Piper but not me?" Phoebe sounded appalled. "Family meeting."

" _Aaaaaand_ on that note, I'm headed to school." Mara put her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"Don't get kicked out of class again," Prue called after her. "I really don't want to have to deal with another teacher conference."

Just to get under Prue's skin a bit, she called back "No promises!" and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked with a chuckle as he leaned against the row of lockers to talk to Mara between classes. When she looked at him in question, he waved his finger around his eye to let her know what he was talking about. Her makeup was smudged so it showed off a bit of the bruise.

"Oh, right. I was going through my closet and something fell from the top shelf." That was a lame lie but it was all she could come up with. "And this makeup is itchy as hell. I don't know how she wears the stuff." She found a clean napkin in her backpack and used it to wipe off the rest of the makeup.

"It's not too bad," he replied. "Could be worse."

Mara looked at her face in her compact mirror and found that the bruise was only half as bad as it was that morning. "Huh, guess you're right."

"So," Jasper asked with a grin, "does this mean we're friends now? I mean, you're already telling me all about your closest cleaning misadventures."

Mara laughed as she closed her locker. "Hardly. A brief conversation does not a friendship make." She was about to head to class but remembered something she needed to return to the library. "Crap, I forgot the books." The second those words escaped her mouth, all the lockers in the hallway opened and books came flying out of them.

Mara felt like she was going to be sick.

Jasper laughed and jokingly said, "What did _you do_?"

When Mara heard that, her flight instinct kicked in and she ran down the hall, weaving between the students who were in it.

"Mara!" Jasper called out, "I was just kidding." He said that in an attempt to get her to stop running away, but in reality...he wasn't kidding at all.

* * *

Mara went straight home and locked the doors behind her. Once again, she was alone. "Great," she muttered to herself and picked up the phone to dial Prue's cell. "You answered."

"Why are you home, Mara? What happened and please make it quick because I'm just about to walk into an interview," Prue hastily replied.

"Okay, well, I said aloud that I needed to get my books then every locker in the school opened up and books came flying out so...I left." Mara could just hear the steam shooting out of Prue's ears on the other end of the line. "So...yeah, I think I should finish out the year with homeschooling."

Prue let out a heavy sigh. "If this is going to keep happening I think you're right. Look, we'll talk about it later, okay? Just go to Quake, fill Piper in and then we'll talk. I have to go."

"Bye." Mara hung up the phone and actually thought that went better then it could have. After quickly getting changed in case Piper put her to work at the restaurant, she grabbed her bag and headed out. Just as Mara opened the front door, Jasper was about to knock on it. "Why do you keep popping up, Jasper? I'm starting to think you're stalking me."

Jasper held up his hands in innocence. "I swear I'm not a stalker. You just ran out of school so fast, I wanted to make sure you were okay. No one thinks you did it, you know. There was some weird science experiment going on involving magnets in the lab. That's probably what caused it."

Mara could tell he was just trying to make her feel better, but she knew the truth. But since she knew she had to protect her secret, she went along with it. "Yeah, sure. Look as creepy and yet sweet as this is, I have to go talk to my guardians."

Jasper stepped aside to let her come out and he grinned. "So, you think I'm sweet? Told you I'd wear you down."

Mara rolled her eyes with a groan as she walked down the stairs. "Give you an inch and you take a mile."

Jasper laughed and waved as she went. "See you around, friend!" Once she was out of sight, he turned and looked back to the house. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but jeeze, getting through to her was _a lot_ harder than he thought it was going to be.

* * *

Mara was never more grateful that Grams had willed her that antique VW Beetle as she was that day. With all the going around she did, it would have cost a fortune in cab fares. A fortunes in which she did not have. Well, after parking her car, she headed into Quake.

Piper saw Mara enter and went right over to her. "Don't tell me, I don't have the time. We'll talk about it later. Can you make a quick delivery with me and Phoebe?"

Mara barely had time to process that before she answered, "Sure."

"Thank you," Piper gratefully replied and before rushing off, she added "We'll talk later, promise!"

"Looks like we're on delivery duty," Phoebe said to Mara as she draped her arm over her shoulders. "And on the way I'm going to tell you about this really hot photographer guy who wants to take my picture later."

Mara looked at Phoebe with her 'processing' face. "You're not going to ask me why I'm not in school?"

Phoebe pursed her lips a little and shook her head. "Nope. It's probably the same answer as every other time." As they headed for the back she said "You know, we should probably look into homeschooling."

Mara's face brightened up a bit when she heard Phoebe say that. "That's what I was thinking!"

They got a laugh out of that as they proceeded to get ready for the delivery with Piper.

* * *

The delivery brought them to the church where Quake was donating their unused food. Mara was helping unload while Phoebe and Piper were talking about having to be careful about things in and out of bed. "Should I really be here for this conversation?" Mara asked after handing off another tray. "Granted, I've heard the sex talk from all three of you – very differently I might add – but still."

"Maybe you should get some so you know what we're talking about," Phoebe teased with a hip bump.

"Phoebe! Please do not encourage her to have sex if she doesn't want to." The thought of Mara having sex was uncomfortable for Piper.

"Been there, done that," Mara answered seriously. "A few times actually. But I don't think the guys knew what they were doing because it wasn't that great."

Piper felt like the world was spinning. "You – with different – ..."

Mara laughed because Piper looked like she was having a heart attack. "Don't have an aneurysm, Piper. I'm kidding. I haven't done _that_ yet."

Piper leaned against Quake's van and placed her hand on her chest. "Thank, god."

Phoebe snickered a bit when the church's pastor appeared at that moment. Taking Mara's hand, she said, "We're gonna go get some gum." Both she and Mara laughed about the whole thing as they headed down the road together.

"You're going to kill Piper one of these days," Phoebe joked as she linked arms with Mara.

"You should have seen Grams' face the first time I said something like that. I thought she was bolt up the house to keep me from going outside ever again." Mara couldn't get over how amusing it all was.

"So...how bad was it?" Phoebe asked before they reached the newsstand.

Mara figured she was talking about school and answered as such. "Bad. Every locker in the hall opened up and books went flying. Jasper said it was some weird magnet experiment that caused it, but I knew he wasn't being serious. After it happened I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. I can't risk going there anymore, Phoebe. Who knows, maybe next time we could be dissecting a frog in biology and when I ask for the scalpel it impales somebody. I can't take worrying about that."

Phoebe leaned her head against Mara's as they walked. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. We got your back."

"Which makes this awkward to say, but I'm going to head back to the van. I should probably tell her what happened while I have the chance." Mara gave Phoebe a quick wave before heading back to tell Piper everything. Might as well get it done and over with.

Once that was all said and done, even Piper agreed that going back to school right then might not be the best idea...

* * *

Since Piper was really short handed at Quake, Mara did a job that didn't require much talking – dishes. Mara wasn't going to complain, it'd give her some extra cash and she'd rather be on the safe side anyway.

The night shift change had just started and Mara was going to check in to see how long she was supposed to stay on for. Since she didn't see Piper out in the dining area, she went into the kitchen. "What did _you do_?" Mara asked even though it was completely obvious – the whole kitchen was frozen, Andy included.

Piper was freaking out. "I cannot believe this is happening!"

Mara looked through the window in the door and saw someone coming their way. "Uh, incoming."

Prue rushed to the door to see who it was. "Oh, no, that's Andy's partner."

"Stall him!" Phoebe exclaimed and Prue went out the doors. She didn't manage it for long because moments later she and Inspector Morris came into the kitchen just as the room unfroze.

Mara jumped about fifty feet when a mountain of dishes crashed on the floor. "Now _that_ was not my fault." Despite knowing that this was a close call, Mara felt better knowing for sure that the sisters were having a hard time controlling their powers as well. It was one thing to hear about it, but seeing it firsthand made the difference.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the night was uneventful other than the discussion of Mara not going back to school. Prue would spin some sort of story and see if either her assignments could be sent home or for her to do full on homeschooling. At least they wouldn't have to worry about it until Monday.

It was now Saturday and Mara made a vow that she wasn't going to leave her room. Unfortunately that plan didn't last for long when she heard a scream coming from Phoebe's room. Mara ran down instantly asked, "What happened? Is there a warlock?!"

"Worse!" Phoebe shouted back and turned away from the mirror to face her. "I have a pimple the size of Everest on my face and Stefan is supposed to take my picture today!"

Piper ran down the hall and into Phoebe's bedroom. "What happened? Where's the warlock?"

Mara threw her hand towards Phoebe as she said, "Pimple."

Piper looked at Phoebe like she was going to kill her for scaring them like that. "You screamed for nothing?"

"It's not nothing!" Phoebe exclaimed again. "The _really_ hot photographer was going to take my picture for a Porsche ad! Now I can't go with this thing on my face." She whimpered and turned back to the mirror in an attempt to do something to hide it.

Piper was at a loss for words and just turned around to go back to what she was doing. Which was thinking about the conversation she and Phoebe had the night before about them being good witches and not bad – that this was a gift.

"You could try that concealer stuff you put on me?" Mara suggested as she leaned against the doorframe.

Phoebe let out a heavy sigh. "It's no use. I'm hideous."

"Phoebe, you may be a lot of a things, but hideous will never be one of them." Mara was being completely serious about that.

Phoebe smiled because she was grateful for the attempt but it didn't make her feel any better. An idea came to her mind in that moment. "You know...you're not too bad yourself, Mara. You get rid of the grunge look and you're a knockout."

Mara wasn't sure where this was going. With crossed arms, she asked "What are you getting at, Pheebs?"

Phoebe grinned from ear to ear then asked with her hands clasped together, "Go in my stead?"

Mara laughed at the thought of it. "You sure you don't have a pimple on your brain? Because that's insane."

"Mara, come on. It'll be great for you to get your picture like that. Besides, it's work that you don't have to do any talking for." She went over and nudged Mara in a 'come on, now' way with a grin. "Huh, huh?"

Mara closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Naw," Phoebe laughed, "not at all." She went over to the nightstand and grabbed a pen and paper. "Here's the address. Just tell him I'm sick, which is why I couldn't make it and your looks will do the rest."

"Why do I feel like I'm being pimped out?" she asked as she took the paper from her.

Phoebe swatted Mara's backside as she walked out of her room and laughed.

Mara looked down at the address before slipping it into her pocket. She had a bad feeling about this, but went ahead with it anyway. Learning to trust her instincts was definitely going to have to be put on her to-do list.

* * *

Prue had arrived home after getting the job at Buckland Auction House and wanted to share the news with 'her girls'. "Piper! Phoebe! Mara! Guess what?"

"What?" an elderly woman asked as she walked into the foyer.

Piper and Phoebe walked out of the kitchen when they heard voices. Piper was especially relieved. "Prue, thank god you're home."

Phoebe handed the woman a bowl of something to eat. "Here you go, Brittany. Why don't you take a seat at the table and we'll be over in a minute."

Prue was trying to catch up to what was happening. "What – Brittany?"

"This is going to sound insane," Piper started and Phoebe finished by saying, "This woman is Brittany Reynolds."

Prue didn't believe them for a second. "Yeah, right, and I'm Rosie O'Donnell."

Phoebe put her hands on the back of her hips. "Prue we're serious. Brittany has a tattoo of an angel on her right hand, remember?"

Piper held her hand out towards Brittany who was sitting at the dinging room table. "And she has the exact same one."

Prue was starting to believe it now, but couldn't. "That can't be."

"That's what we thought," Piper replied. "Then we started asking her questions that only Brittany would know."

"Yeah," Phoebe added, "she may be senile, but it was enough to convince us."

Prue wasn't sure what all this meant, but she was definitely more inclined to believe her sisters now.

* * *

Mara pulled up in front of the warehouse that Phoebe had given her the address to. "I don't like this." she said to herself but grabbed the dress Phoebe picked out from the back and got out anyway. She hesitantly went over to the door and was about to reach out to open it but every fiber of her being was telling her to run. "Nope. I'm out."

Mara headed back to her car and was about to open the door when someone came up behind her and clasped their hand over her mouth. Mara screamed but it was muffled and the being easily overpowered her as they brought her into the building.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen with Brittany while Prue and Piper went to check out the book. She wasn't sure what to say to her, but when Brittany lingered in front of the fridge, she asked "Brittany? You need something?"

Brittany didn't answer and pulled off the napkin that had Stefan's address written on it. She gasped and fell to the floor.

"Brittany!" Phoebe rushed over to her and when her hand touched the napkin she had a flash of an old, ugly, evil looking man. The man had beams shooting out of his eye right into a screaming Mara's. Phoebe gasped in fear because of it.

"What happened?" Prue asked as she and Piper rushed into the kitchen.

"I had a vision, Mara's in trouble." Phoebe showed them the napkin. "Mara went to Stefan's shoot for me. That's where she is."

Brittany interjected in that moment by saying " _ **Javna**_." That was the name Piper found in the Book of Shadows of the being that feeds off the young. It was a theory before, but it was definite now.

"Guys...Mara's there because of me." Phoebe was really starting to worry and blame herself.

"Don't worry," Prue assured her sisters and herself. "We'll get to her."

Javna tied Mara to a table, despite her best efforts to break free. "Let me go you son of a bitch!" she shouted, pulling on restraints.

An old, ugly looking Javna walked out of the shadows and corrected her terminology. "It's _Javna_." Beams shot out of his eyes and right into Mara's.

She screamed as it happened and breathed heavily when it stopped soon after.

Javna stopped his process to drain her of her youth because something felt different. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "You're different," he said with a dark grin and laughed just as darkly, "Immortal."

He was about to start his youth stealing process again when Prue, Phoebe, and Piper rushed into the building. Prue used her power to throw Javna back against the wall before they started the spell, "Evil eyes, look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be. Bend thy will to the Power of Three. Eye of Earth, evil and accursed."

Mara looked on with wide eyes as Prue's hand seemed to change as a beam of light shot from it straight into Javna as they repeated the spell. Finally, Javna's body disintegrated into a pile of ash before blowing away.

"Mara!" Phoebe exclaimed and rushed right over to her to untie the binds. Prue and Piper went over to help. When Mara was free, Phoebe pulled her close and tight. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Told you I was going to regret it," Mara joked as she hugged her back. When they pulled apart, Mara looked over to where Javna's ashes were. "You think they're all going to be that easy to clean up?"

The sisters laughed because of what she said and out of relief that she was alright. Mara wanted to say something to them because of what Javna said. But she kept his 'immortal' comment to herself because he was an demonic lunatic so she took it with a grain of salt.

Prue rubbed Mara's arm in a comforting manner as she said, "Let's get you out of here."

"Yes, please," Mara replied and walked out of the building with the sisters just as sirens wailed and police cars pulled up. "I wasn't there. I didn't do it. And they can't prove it anyway."

Piper gave her a 'hush, you' look before Andy came over.

"Prue? What are you doing here?" Andy gestured for his partner to go check it out while he talked to them.

"Well, um.." Prue was thinking of something then looked at Mara's Bug. "We're trying to get Mara's car started."

"Yeah," Piper added, "Mara called. She was having car trouble again."

Phoebe continued on from there with a snide comment, "Antique cars, gotta love em."

Looking to Mara, he asked, "What were you doing here?"

"Stefan was going to take some pictures of me," she replied. Saying that was just the quickest and closest to the truth of an explanation she could get.

Andy almost couldn't believe what he just heard. "You have any idea how lucky you are? This guy's the stalker."

Andy's partner, Darryl Morris, came over to talk to talk to him. "There's no sign of him inside. His car's here. so he still might be around. Stay with them." Leaving it at that, Darryl went off to take care of other things.

Andy looked at Mara and the sisters skeptically. "Excuse me," he said so he could get inside the car. Andy was no stranger to standard cars and he started it on the first try.

"Well look at that," Piper said grinning, "you fixed it."

Andy got out of the car and nodded. "Look at that."

Mara was starting to trust her flight reflexes more now. "Maybe we should go."

"Good idea," Phoebe agreed and she got into Mara's car with her while Piper went to wait in Prue's car – Leaving Prue to talk with Andy.

When Mara got into the car, Phoebe was going to say something but Mara cut her off. "Seriously, Phoebe. I think I know what you're going to say, but don't. You didn't know so it's not your fault. And honestly, I just want to go home and forget this night ever happened."

Phoebe just nodded a little as she slouched down in her seat, saying "Okay," and left it at that.

* * *

Mara couldn't sleep that night so she went upstairs and started reading some more of the Book. There were so many spells in there that required the Power of Three. "How am I ever gonna defend myself then?" she thought aloud with a scoff and forcefully flipped the page. Her eyes locked right onto something then.

Mara's fingers traced over the letters spelling 'Immortales'. She couldn't speak Latin at all, but it was cognate enough for her to recognize what the word was. "Immortal," she whispered aloud as she closed the book. Until she was able to translate it there was no point in keeping the book open. Besides, she didn't want the sisters to see what page she left off on.

As she put the Book back, she closed her eyes and took a breath. "A little help here to understand all this would be nice." Mara patted the Book as if she was saying goodnight and headed out of the attic. Because of this, she didn't see that the book had flipped open to the page of the Immortales.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 2


	3. Holy shee-it

Mara sat up in the attic with the Book in her hands. She had three different translation dictionaries around her in an attempt to translate the Immortales page. The problem was no matter how many times she tried to translate it, it was like the words changed. Or at least how she saw the words did. It was really weird and starting to give her one heck of a headache.

When the sound of footsteps reached her ears, she quickly slid the dictionaries underneath the sofa and acted like she was just flipping through the Book, just because.

Phoebe walked into the attic and crossed her arms as she looked at Mara. "Why aren't you ready for the party?"

Mara closed the Book and set it aside. "Because it's a 'grown up' party." She made sure to use air quotes around 'grown up'.

"And you're eighteen," she retorted, not seeing the point. "Which makes you an adult, so _come on_."

"What are you doing up here?" Piper asked as she and Prue joined them in the attic. "We're going to be late."

Phoebe turned to Piper. "Tell Mara she's coming with us."

"She's eighteen," Prue pointed out.

"Which makes her an adult." Phoebe felt it was only right for Mara to join in on stuff like this now that she was finally old enough to.

Prue looked at Mara before looking back to Phoebe. "Hardly."

Hearing that made Mara want to go to the party just to stick it to Prue a bit. "Give me five minutes." Mara got off the sofa and hurried down to her room to get changed.

Once Mara was gone, Phoebe crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. "You were right. That _actually_ worked."

"Told you," Piper replied proudly. "She has to think it's her idea."

As they headed downstairs, Prue said, "Wait a minute, Piper. That's why you wanted me to come up to the attic?"

Piper grinned. "I knew you'd probably give Mara a hard time about the party and that'd make her want to go."

Prue scoffed a chuckle. "You're diabolical."

"Nope," Phoebe chimed in as she draped her arms over her sisters, "she's Charmed."

* * *

When Mara finished getting ready, she walked out the front door and down the steps with the sisters.

"Twenty minutes. We're agreed, right?" Prue wanted to make sure they were still all in agreement of that.

Piper sighed. "Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes."

Mara nodded. "Piper's right." After pausing for a bit of dramatic effect, she said "We can do it in fifteen."

Prue linked arms with Mara and smiled. "Oooo, I like the way you think."

Phoebe shook her head. "Wonderful. Prue has passed on her party tips to Mara – Meet, greet, and bail."

Prue's partial reason for this was simple. "Sorry, but some of us have work."

"And some of us have fun," Phoebe retorted.

Piper tried to adjust her hair as she said, "And some of us are having a really bad hair day."

Mara was going to try to use that to her advantage. "Hey, maybe that's a sign."

Prue was hopping right on that bandwagon. "Let's turn back now before it's too late." She took Mara's hand to bring her back up to the house with her.

Piper wasn't going to let them get away that easily. "No." She grabbed hold of Prue to bring her back down with them and Mara in tow.

"Come on you guys," Phoebe said encouragingly. "It's never too late for a party."

"Yeah, Prue," Piper teased, "it's never too late."

"Remind me why I agreed to join you guys again," Mara requested as they crossed the street to go to their neighbor's party.

"Because every teenager wants to _par-tay_!" Phoebe exclaimed as she threw up her hands with a laugh.

Mara found a huge hole in her argument. "And here I thought you said I was an adult."

Phoebe waved that off with a 'pfft'. "That too."

Mara laughed as she shook her head because sometimes Phoebe really could be something else. Once they made it inside, Mara said "Okay, I'm going to get something to drink and hope Marshall and his siblings don't realize I'm here or else they might throw me out." She shot the sister a pair of thumbs up before heading off to the kitchen.

On her way there she noticed Andy and quickly went to the other direction because she _really_ didn't want to either get a lecture or in trouble with him. He was a cop after all and there was clearly alcohol present. During her avoidance maneuver she wondered if Prue knew he was there. She also wondered if there was a way she could sneak out the back without the sisters Halliwell noticing.

Mara was just about to attempt that when she heard her name called out. When she turned around and saw Jasper approaching, she crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Jasper held up his hands as he said, "My brother made me come. I had no idea you'd be here. Didn't really think this was your scene."

"It's not," she admitted, looking around. "Does your brother know this is a quote-unquote adult party?"

Jasper sighed as he mouthed 'nope'. "He just heard party, thought I should get out of the house, and here I am. What about you?"

Mara waved her hand in the direction she last knew where the sisters were. "P3 made me come."

Jasper chuckled, "P3?"

"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe," she explained. "It's cooler to say P3 than 'My Guardians' or 'The Halliwells' or whatever."

Jasper was confused. "Wait...aren't they your sisters? I thought you were a Halliwell."

"Halliwell adjacent," she replied with an affirmative nod. "Their Grams took me in when my parents died...and I have no idea why I'm telling you all this."

Jasper grinned. "Maybe we're becoming friends after all."

Mara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." Someone walked between them to get to the other room and Mara used that opportunity to make her escape. How she managed to get out of there without P3, Jasper, or Andy noticing her she had no idea, but she did it.

She thought she was busted when she heard her name called out again. Turning to see that it was Prue making a getaway made her feel better. "Let me guess. You didn't know Andy was coming?"

"That would be correct," Prue replied as they walked across the street together.

While walking up the steps to the Manor, Mara said "So...did we make the fifteen minute mark at least?"

Prue chuckled. "Hardly."

Mara sighed dramatically. "Figures."

Prue was about to make a comment but she noticed the front door was open. "Was this opened when we left?"

Mara didn't think so. "Not that I can remember."

Prue sighed, "Phoebe," and closed the door behind them.

"You know, it might not have been Phoebe," Mara defended. "I'm pretty sure that door was closed when – ..." Mara couldn't finish her train of thought due to the really large, scary looking, foaming at the mouth dog that was on the stair landing.

The dog started barking and growling at them, making the women high tail it out of there when it approached. The barking didn't cease as Prue and Mara ran off and they did not see how its eyes glowed as they did.

* * *

Even after Prue and the others went inside the Manor, Mara waited outside for a little while before going in herself. She wanted to be sure that terrifying dog was gone for sure before going back inside. When Mara finally walked into the kitchen she heard Phoebe ask "How big was this dog again?" Mara answered with, " **Huge**."

"Yeah," Prue added as she went over to the sink. "Did you not see the scratches on the attic door?"

"What was it doing in the house?" Piper asked, handing Mara a cup of tea that she was making everyone.

"I don't know," Prue replied looking back to Phoebe. "Someone obviously left the front door open again."

Phoebe stopped mid motion with her hand in the crackers box. "Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper or Mara?"

"Not it," Piper and Mara answered in unison before Mara took some of Phoebe's crackers.

"It's not a big deal. We checked the house, and nothing is missing, except my Pat Boone Christmas CD."

While Piper and Prue shared a 'seriously' look, Mara said with a half mouthful, "That's not missing. I have it."

Phoebe gasped as she pulled the crackers from Mara's reach. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for that?"

Mara grinned as she sipped her tea. "Probably for as long as I've had it in my possession."

Piper interrupted their conversation by saying, "You know what's really creepy – if there was a dog then there had to have been an owner. No dog I know can open that front door."

Phoebe finished her conversation with Mara, "We're talking about Pat Boone later," then gave her input on what Piper had said. "Maybe we should get a security system."

Prue had a strong opinion on that. "Oh, no. They're way too expensive. Besides, after what happened, Andy will be checking up on us every five minutes."

"Ooh, you told him." Piper wasn't expecting that.

"Convenient," Phoebe said in a playful voice.

Mara could have easily made a joke there, but decided not to because the whole dog thing was really freaking her out. "What should we do?"

Prue finished checking the window before answering. "Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard-cat to protect us, or we could _remember to lock the doors_." Prue looked right at Phoebe when she said it then went into the laundry room.

Phoebe set the box of crackers down. "You know, that is a really good idea, Prue." She got up from her seat, went over to the laundry room door, closed it, and locked it.

Mara burst out laughing when Prue tried to open the door and found she couldn't. It was even more funny when not one of them moved to go unlock it for her. With a laugh she snagged the box of crackers, saying "God, I love this family."

* * *

The next day, Mara went down to the library to work on her assignments. She figured she'd get as many done as possible in a short amount of time in case something came up. That way, she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Mara spent most of the day there when suddenly Phoebe slid into the seat across from her. "Hello, Phoebe," she greeted, not taking her eyes off her notebook.

"Want to take a break and come with me somewhere?" Phoebe asked hopefully as she leaned over the table a little bit.

Now that caught Mara's attention. She stopped mid sentence and lifted her head to look at her. "Where?"

"To a hotel..." Phoebe started then paused before finishing, "...to see my dad."

Mara stared at her blankly before blinking a few times. With a quick, "No," she went back to her work.

"Please, Mara. I'd like the support." Phoebe pouted and put her hands together pleadingly.

Mara stopped writing and put the cap on her pen with a sigh. "Phoebe, no offense, but he's not my family so I really have no interest in seeing him. Especially since he abandoned you guys." She thought that'd be the end of the conversation so she picked up the book and went to return it to the shelves.

Phoebe followed, saying "I know you have no connection to him, but this isn't about you going for him – it's going for me."

Mara returned the book then faced Phoebe. "Fine, I'll go with you. But only because I think it's weird that he shows up right after you guys find out your witches."

Phoebe couldn't help but find what she said slightly amusing. "Prue pretty much said the same thing." Getting back on subject she said, "I'll meet you at the car," and with a smile she turned around and went on her way.

Mara sighed as she went to gather up her things from the table and followed after her. Her back was turned as she went so she didn't see Jasper round the corner and lean against the bookcase with crossed arms, watching her as she left.

* * *

"If he thinks I'm one of his kids, I'm out of there," Mara firmly stated before Phoebe knocked on her father's hotel room door.

"He won't," Phoebe assured then took a breath. "He'll know his girls."

Mara had a 'whatever you say' look on her face as she leaned back against the wall next to the door. "Just to be on the safe side, I should probably wait out here. Let you two catch up."

Phoebe was too taken with the prospect of seeing her father that she wasn't going to argue with Mara about it. "Okay." She knocked on the door and once she was given permission to go in, she did.

Mara smacked her lips together as the door closed because she really hoped that Phoebe wasn't going to get her hopes shattered.

She paced outside the room for a little bit and stopped when the door opened but the woman that walked out of it appeared to be a hotel employee. So, Mara went back to pacing. It wasn't long after that Phoebe came rushing out of the room. "Whoa, what happened?"

"Time to go." Phoebe mildly frantically replied and took Mara's hand to pull her along.

Mara went along with Phoebe without question but she had to know, "What happened, Phoebe?"

It wasn't until they were alone in the elevator that she answered. "Nothing. It was just time to go." That was a complete lie though. Phoebe had a vision that her father, Victor, was stealing the Book of Shadows. She didn't intend on telling Mara that.

Mara didn't buy it. She could tell something was up. "Phoebe – ..."

Phoebe loudly cut her off. "Mara! Nothing happened, so just drop it! And don't tell my sisters we came here. I mean it."

Mara threw up her hands a bit in surrender before crossing them. It was clear that something had happened and just as clear that Phoebe wasn't going to say a word so she was going to just keep her mouth shut.

* * *

As soon as Phoebe and Mara got home, they were instantly greeted by Prue telling them that someone tried to steal the Book again. "My money's on Victor," Mara thought aloud and when she received a narrowed eye glare from Phoebe because if she, Mara said, "What? Oh, nevermind. You three figure it out, I'm going to go guard the thing."

"You've been spending a lot of time with that Book, Mara," Piper stated before she ran up the stairs. "Everything alright?"

"Just trying to learn all I can in hopes of not getting a black eye the next time my power kicks in." Mara didn't say anything more than that and just went up to the Attic. She didn't really lie to Piper because she did want to learn all that she could. It just sucked to see how many spells could only be used by the Power of Three.

Mara didn't bother closing the Attic door and sat down on the sofa with the Book. She knew where the Imortales page was and flipped right to it. Mara was no closer to translating it than she was the first time she tried, and yet she kept reading it – hoping there was some kind of clue.

Suddenly, an idea came to her mind. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil and started writing down everything on the page. Perhaps there was someone that could translate it for her. The plan was good in theory but as soon as Mara put the final sentence down it all faded away like nothing had been written in the first place.

Mara was really getting ticked off. "You've **got** to be kidding me!" She didn't understand why the magic of the Book – or whatever it was – was preventing her from figuring out what it said. The only word she translated was Immortal. A word like that was a pretty big one and needed one hell of an explanation. Especially since the entire page was covered. There was clearly a lot about the topic in the Book and yet she couldn't find out what it was.

Of course she could easily ask Prue for help with this, but for some reason she didn't want to let the sisters know what she was trying to do. Ever since this whole witchy thing started they had their magic and she had hers. Mara couldn't explain it, but she felt like this was hers as well and didn't really want to share it.

Mara closed the Book when she heard footsteps coming and honestly wasn't expecting to see Prue. "Everything okay?"

Prue walked further into the Attic as she answered. "Piper and Phoebe left for dinner with Victor and I wanted to see if you were hungry."

Mara couldn't believe what time it was. "It's that late? How long have I been up here?"

Prue chuckled, "Awhile. Come on, I'm cooking."

Mara put the Book back on the stand and followed Prue downstairs. "I think you mean you're reheating. I can whip up something edible."

Prue looked back to Mara as they walked down the stairs. "You're selling yourself short, Mara. You can cook as well as Piper and you know it."

Mara just shrugged as they walked into the kitchen. "It's a hobby."

Prue started pulling out some things to reheat from the fridge. "You seem to call everything you do a hobby. Is there _anything_ you want to do when you 'grow up'?"

Mara slid onto the stool at the kitchen island and leaned forward. "I'll let you know when I do."

Prue should have expected that sort of answer from her, but didn't say anything in reply. Prue just hoped that Mara would find her path sooner rather than later.

When the doorbell rang, Mara hopped up from her seat, saying "I'll get it," and sprinted to the front door before Prue could stop her.

Mara opened the door and found Andy standing there. "I wasn't there, I didn't do it, and you can't prove it anyway," she said with a smirk.

Andy shook his head with a laugh. "That ever get old?"

Mara scrunched up her face as she shook her head 'no'. "Not at all." She stepped aside to let him in and when Prue joined them in the foyer, Mara grabbed her bag, saying "I'm going to get something out to eat. Don't wait up." She gave Prue a quick wave before scooting out the door. Mara made that quick exit before she had no intention on being a third wheel to anything Prue and Andy could be up to.

* * *

Mara's favorite place to eat in San Francisco was a little retro diner in a converted rail car. It was a place Grams used to take her when she was little but since Grams' death...she hadn't been back. Mara didn't have the strength to go back to their special spot before but for some reason that night it's where she found herself.

Mara walked into the diner and went all the way to the back corner where she and Grams used to it. If she closed her eyes she could swear that she could hear Grams' telling her how the cook was once a famous chef but left it all behind to take over this place from his father. Grams told her the story every time they came but Mara would give anything to hear it one more time.

When Mara opened her eyes she saw a familiar face dressed in busboy attire, cleaning up one of the booths. "You've got to be kidding me," she said to herself before getting up and going over to him. "This is starting to get creepy."

Jasper looked up from his work and grinned when he saw Mara standing there. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I come here a lot," Mara defended, almost like she was staking claim on her territory.

"Funny, I've been working here for the past few weeks but haven't seen you around." Jasper shrugged then picked up the container of dishes to take to the back.

"I have my reasons," Mara answered as she walked after him, stopping at the counter since she didn't want to get kicked out for going into the kitchen area.

Jasper brought the container into the washroom then returned with a cloth to wipe down the counter where Mara sat. "I'm listening. I mean, you've already told me about your family adjacent so what's a little more?"

Mara wasn't going to give away her life story that easily. "You first."

Jasper accepted those terms. "I have an older brother – technically step-brother, and no parents to speak of. Your turn."

Mara felt a bit of a kindred bond with Jasper in that moment but didn't pay too much mind to it. "My parents died when I was a kid. P3's Grams took me in. Grams was the one who introduced me to this place. She died a little while ago, which is why I haven't been back."

Jasper stopped wiping down the counter and looked at her genuinely. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Mara could have easily come back with some witty remark to make it seem like the loss didn't hurt as much as it did, but she didn't do that. Instead she said, "Thank you."

Jasper put the cloth under the counter and asked, "What can I get you?"

"You're a waiter too? Well aren't you the multi-tasker." Mara was definitely teasing him now.

"Glenn called in sick," Jasper explained then pulled out his order pad. "So you gonna get something to eat or what?"

Mara plucked one of the menus from the holder and flipped it open. "I'm going to need a minute, thank you."

Just then the cook called out, "Jasper! Quit flirting with your girlfriend and get back to work!"

"Almost friends to girlfriend. I like the sound of that." Jasper winked at Mara before doing as he was told and getting back to work.

Mara turned her head to say, "Yeah, you wish," before going back to the menu. She had to press her lips together to keep herself from smiling but was getting so close to failing.

* * *

Mara was back at her booth and halfway through her meal when Jasper slid into the seat across from her. "I'm not sharing my fries," she told him as she popped one into her mouth.

Jasper chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"You off shift?" Mara asked between sips of her cola.

"Yeah, just waiting for my brother," Jasper replied then added in, "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable before – the whole girlfriend thing. I do want to be your friend."

Mara was reading between the lines there. "So you don't want to ask me out?"

Jasper laughed a bit nervously. "Now I didn't say that, but I think friends would be a good start."

Mara thought about it for a moment and slid the plate of her fries closer to him. "One."

Jasper accepted the offering and took one of the fries. "So tell me, friend, why did you leave school?"

"There's a lot going on in my life right now and homeschooling is just easier. You know, being on my own schedule and all that." Mara thought that was a plausible enough explanation.

"Switching to homeschooling in Senior year? That's pretty ballsy." Jasper knew there was more to her story but was wondering how much she would be willing to share.

"If we've been friends for longer I would so make a joke here," Mara grinned then looked at her watch. "I better get home before Prue puts me under house arrest." She put the money on the table and grabbed her bag before standing.

Jasper stayed seated while he asked, "Will I be seeing you around?"

Mara put her bag on her shoulder as an idea popped into her head. "That depends...you know Latin?"

Jasper hadn't expected that sort of response. "A little. Why?"

"Just wondering," Mara grinned. "See you around, Jasper."

Jasper leaned over and watched as Mara walked out of the diner just as his step-brother – for lack of better term – entered. Jasper held up his hand to get his attention and waited for him to sit at the booth.

"Jasper," he greeted as he sat.

"Leo," Jasper replied with the same tone of greeting.

"How are things going with her?" Leo asked, referring to Mara.

Jasper smiled. "Mara asked me if I spoke Latin, and she's finally opening up to the idea of us being friends."

"Just friends." Leo put a bit of emphasis on that.

Jasper knew the spiel backwards and forwards. "I may be new to this whole thing, but the one thing I haven't forgotten is don't fall in love with them. I get the rules, Leo."

Leo smiled at his apprentice. "That's good. You'll be able to go on your own soon enough, then. But for now, let's go."

Jasper didn't put up and argument and simply followed Leo out of the diner. Yeah, Jasper knew the rules and knew he had to obey them but he never expected Mara to be someone he truly wanted to know.

* * *

When Mara got back to the Manor she walked in just as some man was walking out. He didn't say a word to her as he passed and just left. "Ohhhkay..." Mara said in a drawn out tone as she closed the door behind her. "...what did I miss?"

"It's a family matter, Mara." Prue unintentionally answered harshly. He was still getting over what had just happened with Victor and how he revealed he wanted the Book to keep them from being witches and essentially blamed Grams for why he left. And how she used her powers to throw him back into the wall.

Mara clicked her tongue over her teeth before saying, "Family, right. That's my cue isn't it."

Prue felt horrible as Mara walked past her and up the stairs. "Mara, I didn't mean that..." She rested her fist against her forehead and sighed heavily when Mara just picked up the pace to get to her room all the faster.

When Mara made it to her room, she slammed the door and pressed her hands together as she paced back and forth in an attempt to keep her cool. When there was a knock at the door, she shouted "Go away!"

Prue didn't listen to her and opened the door. "Mara...I'm sorry for what I said. You have to know that."

"I accepted being adjacent to this family a long time ago. Hell, I even make cracks about it myself with the Card, but that doesn't mean I like it! I'm not a Halliwell, I damn well know that, but I had a family! I'm the last Sibley in my family and it kills me, Prue. I hate being on the outside looking in I miss being a part of something. I..."

Prue cut Mara off by pulling her close and hugging her tight. "You are a part of this family, Mara. You have been a part of this family since the day Grams brought you home. I am so sorry for making you feel otherwise, you did not deserve that. You don't deserve it." Prue felt tears coming to her own eyes now.

Prue pulled back and cupped Mara's face, looking her right in the eyes. "Blood or no blood, you are our sister. If nothing more, you're our sister witch. Do you hear me?"

Mara had never heard Prue say anything like this to her before and it meant the world to hear it now. "I hear you," she said quietly and nodded. "I hear you."

"Good," Piper said from the doorway with Phoebe. "Because it's true. And we all owe you an apology. We've treated you more as a younger roommate than family and that's not right. You belong here, with us. We are you family."

Phoebe smiled reassuringly, "Always will be."

The four girls shared a much needed group hug and finally Mara laughed as she pulled back, wiping away her tears as she said, "Okay, no more of this mushy stuff before I barf."

"And she's back," Phoebe said with a laugh as she waved her hand in Mara's direction.

Mara cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Anyone going to tell me what happened tonight?"

"I got this," Piper said to her sisters and linked arms with Mara to lead her downstairs. "We're going to need some tea for this."

Mara winced a bit as they walked. "That bad, huh?"

Piper blew some hair out of her face as they went. "You have no idea."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, everyone seemed to be thinking about the events of the night before. Odds were their thoughts weren't on the exact same train, but they definitely went to the same stations. Phoebe was the one to finally break the silence. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you. Remember when we agreed not to see Dad...well, I did."

Piper didn't see how that was a big revelation. "Hello, I was with you."

Phoebe got right back to what she was trying to say. "No, before dinner. And...I had a premonition about Dad when he hugged me. He...he was stealing the Book of Shadows."

Mara dropped her fork and pointed at Phoebe. "So that's why you ran out of there like a bat out of hell!"

Prue and Piper both looked at her. "You were with her?"

"Scold me about keeping secrets later," Mara replied as he waved her hand in Phoebe's direction. "Let's get back to what she was saying."

Phoebe took a breath before saying, "You were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it, hoping that...he was really here to be with us. Which is partly why I asked...I _told_ Mara not to tell you guys." Phoebe needed to take a pause before she started crying. "I just wanted him back in our lives. He – he's our dad."

Prue could understand that so she got up and went over to hug her sister. "I know, Phoebe. I know."

Piper soon followed to join them in their sister hug.

Mara stayed out of this, mainly because she saw something on the floor that caught her eye. After getting up from her seat to pick it up, she said, "Hate to break the moment guys, but whose ring is this?"

Piper was the first to respond and went over to see what Mara was talking about. She recognized it instantly as Victor's. "This is Dad's ring. What's it doing here?"

Phoebe answered with a possibility, "It must have slipped off when he, uh...fell."

Prue took the ring at looked at it as she said, "Well, I'll have it sent back to the hotel," before setting it on the table. With a bit of sarcasm, she said, "Who knows, he might need some protection soon."

Mara didn't get why Prue said that. "Huh?"

"It's believed that ring has protective properties against harmful magic," Prue explained. "And since our mother was one who gave it to him, it just might."

"Okay then," Mara replied, leaving it at that and went back to her breakfast.

* * *

Mara was sitting upstairs with the Book when suddenly Phoebe came running in saying, "I need the Book!" Mara recognized that tone – it meant things were serious. "What's going on?" she asked as she handed it over.

"Victor isn't after the Book, it's Marshall and his siblings," Phoebe answered quickly as she flipped through the pages. "They're shapeshifters. We have to find a spell to banish them." Phoebe kept flipping but didn't know what she was trying to find. "I have no idea what I'm looking for!"

Just then, the pages started flipping on their own to the appropriate spell. "Whoa," Mara voiced aloud and Phoebe added, "We can take a hint." She quickly read over the spell then said, "Mara, you can't be here when we do the spell. It just protects the three of us."

Mara heavily sighed as she followed Phoebe out of the Attic. "Of course."

When they made it to the landing, there wasn't one Victor there, but two. "Oh, this is bad," Mara thought aloud then said, "I have nowhere to go, Phoebe."

"You have to get out of here," Phoebe told her urgently. "The spell won't protect you."

Mara couldn't explain it, but she knew she'd be okay. "Just do it."

During this side conversation, one of the Victors were saying, "Phoebe, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on with the door open just a crack?"

"Oh that's original," the other Victor said as she stepped forward, closer to the table, "what kid isn't afraid of the dark?" Looking to the girls, he said, "I told you I came here to protect you. There's only one way to do that. Kill us both."

"You're bluffing," the first Victor accused.

"Am I?" the second replied. "Just do it, because I want to go out with a bang."

"Do it, Phoebe," Prue said to her sister, hoping for the best.

"I can't," Phoebe said with strong emphasis. "The spell will kill everyone, including Dad and Mara. They both have to get out of here."

"Don't worry about her," the second Victor told them. "She takes after her mother, _Prudence_."

That was all Prue needed to hear to know that he was the real Victor. She used her power to slide over the protection ring and having the belief that Mara would be alright, she said "Phoebe, now."

Phoebe took Mara's hand and held on tight. "In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam. Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three, now heed our call."

Victor wasn't being affected by the spell, but Mara started to scream out in pain. "Mara!" Phoebe cried out because of it.

"Don't stop!" Mara couldn't make it any clearer.

Phoebe hated this, but she continued to repeat the spell with her sisters. When the spell was complete, the shapeshifters melted, and Mara let out a blood curdling scream before collapsing on the stairs.

The sisters rushed to her and cried when they found she had no pulse. "She's not breathing!" Phoebe shouted. "We never should have let her stay!"

"I'm calling 911," Piper said as she rushed to the phone but Victor stopped her, saying "Wait for it."

"What are you talking about!" Prue shouted at him and just then, Mara awoke with a strong gasp as she jolted into a sitting position.

"Told you," Victor said to all the girls. "She takes after her mother."

Mara breathed heavily as she leaned against Phoebe while holding Prue's hand. Looking at Victor she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Victor wasn't surprised that Mara didn't know about her mother. "Almost nothing could kill your mother, Mara. Penny said she was an Immortalis Maleficus – an Immortal Witch. What that means exactly, I can't tell you. But that's what I know."

Mara almost laughed when he said that. "Victor...you gave me more than you realize."

* * *

After Victor had a talk with the girls and left, P3 had a little chat with Mara. After she told them everything she'd been keeping from them, Prue said, "So you've suspected this since Javna?"

Mara pulled her legs up onto the couch as she nodded. "After he did that laser eye thing, he called me immortal. Then, like I said, I found a page in the Book about them but haven't been able to translate it. And when Phoebe was worried I'd die...I knew I wouldn't. I don't know how to explain that, though."

"So our mom knew your mom," Phoebe stated, "small world. Grams never mentioned that."

"It makes sense, though," Piper added. "I mean, how else would Grams know about Mara?"

Prue sighed a bit. "Guess we never really thought about it."

"I think we'll have a lot more time to think about it now," Mara chimed in, "And hopefully now that I know what I am, I'll be able to translate that entry of the Book now."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Mara said and quickly got from her seat to answer it.

"It's probably Victor. He said he'd come back to pick us up for dinner," Prue called out to her as Mara got the door.

However, Mara returned with an attractive looking man who was _not_ Victor. "Somebody's birthday?" Mara joked as she looked at the sisters.

"Funny," Prue sarcastically replied then looked to him saying, "You must be Mr Wyatt."

Phoebe almost couldn't believe it. "The handyman?"

"Please," he replied, "call me Leo."

Phoebe smiled wide, "Gladly."

Mara laughed at that and was about to head out when Leo stopped her, saying "You're Mara, right? Jasper asked me to give you this." He handed her an Archaic Latin to English dictionary.

Mara cautiously accepted the book then pointed at Leo, saying, "Wait...how do you know Jasper? Are you his brother?"

Leo chuckled with a smile. "That'd be me. I assumed you knew and that's how you got my number." Acting like it wasn't a big deal, he turned his attention from Mara and handed Prue a package. "This was outside."

"Thanks, and Mara had nothing to do with you getting the job," Prue said as she accepted it then turned to Mara. "How about you put that dictionary to some good use."

Mara touched her nose and pointed at Prue in an 'I got you' manner before going straight up to the Attic and the Book.

This time when Mara tried to translate it, she had no issues whatsoever. And when she read the page over in English, she almost couldn't believe what she had read. "Holy shee-it."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 3


	4. Who wants to help Casper?

Mara was cooking in the kitchen with Piper as they talked about what she read in the Book of Shadows regarding the Immortal Witches. "Pass me the salt," Piper said to Mara then went back to what they were talking about. "So you're saying that you basically can't die?"

"Who can't die?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the kitchen and nabbed a taste of the sauce Mara was working on before taking a seat at the island.

"Mara," Piper replied as she sprinkled the salt in the palm of her hand.

"I didn't say that," Mara clarified with a sigh as she stirred the sauce and tossed in a handful of spices. "The Book said that Immortal Witches can die. Either someone goes all Highlander on my ass or they use a potion that's just about impossible to make."

Piper looked at Mara oddly in question, "Highlander?"

"Beheading, Piper." Phoebe made a slicing sound as she dragged her hand across her throat. When the specifics of how one could die sunk in, she looked at Mara. "How did your mom die?"

"Both my parents died in a car accident." As soon as the words left her lips, she paused, looked away from the sauce and looked straight in front of her. "Wait, that can't be true. The Book did say there was another way for an Immortal Witch to die, but it didn't say how."

Piper held up her hands as she said, "I'm not one for the conspiracy theories but I highly doubt that a car crash is the one of the things that can kill this particular type of witch."

"You think Grams said that to cover up what really happened?" Mara asked, looking between the sisters.

Phoebe leaned forward on the island. "Makes sense. It's not like she could say a warlock or something killed your parents."

Mara was quiet after this and went back to stirring the sauce.

"Do you want to find out what happened?" Piper asked a little cautiously, trying to determine where Mara's head-space was.

Honestly, Mara wasn't sure but she answered with, "No. I accepted their death a long time ago. I'm not about to reopen those wounds now." Needing to just get out of there, she cleared her throat and turned of the burner. "Sauce is done," she announced then left the kitchen.

Phoebe waited until Mara was out of the room before saying, "She so wants to know."

Piper just sighed because had the exact same feeling. "I agree, but let's let _her_ tell us when."

The sisters simultaneously turned their heads when Mara came back into the kitchen. They certainly didn't expect the question that came out of her mouth, "Did Phoebe send out the surprise party invitations?"

"Yeah," Piper replied, "she mailed them last week." She looked to her sister for confirmation but Phoebe winced a bit and pointed to the drawer next to the counter instead.

Piper gave her a 'what did you do' look and went over to the drawer. "Phoebe!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the unsent invitations and confetti for the envelopes, "You were supposed to send these out last week!"

"You might not want to start those now." Mara used her thumb to point behind her, "I think Prue will be down any minute."

Piper sighed and put the invitations away. "The party is on Friday."

"And we're right on schedule," Phoebe replied. "The restaurant's reserved, the menu's selected, and the cake has been ordered. That's because I did all those things."

Piper started putting the food they prepared away to have for dinner later. "Please tell me both of you have managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional gifts."

"What are our traditional gifts?" Mara asked as she helped Piper put the food away.

"A shared card, three days late." Piper looked between Phoebe and Mara because she knew that they knew she was right.

Phoebe and Mara even exchanged 'oh, right' expressions before Phoebe said, "Yeah, well, we have decided to break tradition this year and start a new one."

Piper was surprised to hear that. "You two bought her a gift?"

"Uhm..." Mara started to say then Piper asked, "Where did you get the money to pay for it?"

"I have a job interview this morning, thank you very much," Phoebe stated with pride.

Piper was about to say something but Prue came in and said, "Good morning" before she had the chance.

"Morning," Mara replied then looked at the time, "Oh, I better get going. I have a job interview today too." She gave the ladies a salute before grabbing the keys and heading out.

* * *

Mara saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the Fortune Teller's window the last time she was in Chinatown and went there to apply.

As she stood outside the shop she raised and lowered her hands while saying, "Psychic...witch...pretty much the same thing, right?" It was worth a shot so Mara went inside. The bells above the door jingled but she didn't see anyone there. "Hello?" she called out as she went over to the counter, looking around at all the mystical looking items and totems around the place. "I saw your sign in the window. Are you still looking for someone?"

Just then, a woman pushed aside some curtains and came out from the back room. She was definitely of Chinese descent, but her name wasn't so much. "I am Cressida, the owner of this shop, and you are?"

"Aren't you supposed to already know that?" Mara highly doubted this woman was truly magical because how many magical beings could really be out there? But that didn't means she wasn't going to give the woman a bit of a hard time about it.

Cressida pressed her lips together and made a single laugh. "I know you are a true believer and a practitioner or else you would not have come into my shop looking for employment."

"That's obvious." Mara smirked and crossed her arms. "If you're the real deal then why don't you tell me something about myself that isn't so clear."

Cressida went to the table and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "I could say the same to you." She held her hands out to the cards, "Tell me something about myself, and if you are correct you have the job."

"I don't even know what the job is yet," Mara answered as she took a seat.

Cressida smirked, "You will." As Mara took possession of the cards, Cressida caught her breath a bit. She could feel the magic radiating off the girl but wasn't quick to show it. "Have you ever read tarot before?"

"First time for everything," Mara replied and proceeded with the reading. She had no idea how she knew what to do but did it. She turned over a card and though she had never seen it before, she knew what it meant. "You straddle two worlds," the more she turned the more she understood, "The world you were born into and the world you were brought into." Mara looked at Cressida and said, "You're adopted."

Cressida nodded because the girl was right. "And you have the job." She gathered up the cards and returned them to their wooden box. "I need to leave for the day. You get half the fee plus tips. The keys are in the dragon's mouth, lock up when you leave."

Mara's eyes went wide because she couldn't believe what was happening. "Wait, what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing."

"You will." Cressida smiled wide and walked out the door of her shop.

Mara slouched down in her seat as her mind tried to process what had just happened. " _ **What**_?"

* * *

Mara found a shawl thing in the back to try and get into character then went ahead with the tarot readings for the few customers that came in that day. It was getting close to dinner time, so Mara was about to lock up when a young Chinese man came in. "Cressida?" he called out, "Where are you?"

"She's out for the day," Mara answered as she sat at the tarot table. "But maybe there's something I can help you with."

"You can see me?" he proceeded to ask.

Mara looked at him like he was nuts, "Uh, yeah. You're standing right there." She even went as far as to wave her hand towards him for emphasis.

"Thank god." He was so very relieved. "I thought Cressida would be the only one who could, but now I don't need her. I got you."

Mara slowly started to stand from her seat and pointed to the door, "Maybe you should come back another time."

"No, please," he pleaded. "I don't mean to scare you it's just that...I'm a ghost. Someone killed me and I can show you if you don't believe me."

Mara crossed her arms with a raised brow. "You're a ghost? Casper at Whipstaff, who you gonna call, ghost?"

He threw his arms out to his side and nodded.

Mara didn't believe him but also wanted to know for sure. She went over to the counter, picked up a pen, and threw it right at him. The pen went straight through. "Holy crap!" Mara exclaimed as she clasped her hands over her mouth, "You're a ghost!"

He simply nodded with a 'told you' expression on his face.

"Wait, so...I can see you but for however long no one else could?" Mara rubbed her forehead at that knowledge. "Oh, okay, wow, um...so...do you need help crossing over or something?"

"I'll explain on the way," he replied. "And I'm Mark."

"Mara." She followed him out and locked the door behind her before thinking to ask, "Wait, on the way to where?"

Mark started walking away and waved for her to follow. "Come on."

Mara whimpered a bit because she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into then followed him.

* * *

"Okay, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this," Mara made sure to inform him of this as they walked into a dark alley. "I mean it, if this is some weird astral projection shit to lure me into a trap, I will kill you."

"It's not. And you're threat's a bit redundant since I'm already dead." Mark then got to the point. "I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late."

Hearing that intrigued her. "Too late for what, exactly?"

"It's a Chinese myth," Mark answered as they walked. "At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Da Hoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there."

Mara stopped dead in her tracks. "Where almost at the gates of hell?!"

"No," Mark chuckled, "my body is just up ahead."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Mara muttered and continued walking with him. "Okay, so what else goes on in this not so mythical myth here."

"If the gatekeeper, Yama, captures my soul before my body is properly buried, he'll take me to hell. Forever." Mark definitely put emphasis on the forever part.

"Hold up, you were murdered, right? Then that makes you an innocent – good. How could you possibly get sent to hell?" In that moment she remembered her mother saying something about how there is good and evil in the world and how sometimes there are those who get stuck right in the middle of it – Just like a line read in the Book about Immortal Witches.

"Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls." Mark sighed heavily. "I should have listened to my mother."

Mara walked past a dumpster and gasped when she saw a completely burned body on the ground. "Is that you?"

Mark nodded. "Yep."

Mara looked at him with wide eyes. "You told me you were murdered. You didn't tell me you were barbecued!"

"If it helps, I was dead before they burned my body," Mark replied, trying to find a silver lining.

Mara shook her head several times. "Nope, not really."

Mark looked down one end of the alley and saw a being on horseback wearing a horned helmet and holding a lance coming their way. "Yama."

"Yama?" Mara whipped around and saw the being. "Okay, let's go, run!"

"It's too late," Mark answered. "Get out of here."

Mara whimpered slightly then held her hands up in front of her shouting, "Back up!" Her eyes widened when Yama was engulfed in a swirl of white lights and disappeared then reappeared further down the alley.

"How did you do that?" Mark asked in awe.

"I have no idea, but it's giving us a head-start." Mara turned around and started running and Mark didn't miss a beat following her, leaving Yama in their wake.

* * *

After luckily evading Yama, Mara brought Mark home to find and fill in P3. They found the sisters standing outside the bathroom with Prue in nothing but a towel. "Hey!" Prue exclaimed when she saw the guy Mara was with, "I'm practically naked here!"

Mark instantly turned around to avert his eyes.

"Uh, who's the guy?" Phoebe asked, looking at Mara.

"I'm Mark," he answered and Mara added in, "He's a ghost. Murdered. I think I'm in a little over my head with this one so...anyone want to help?"

Piper looked at Mara then to Mark. She just had to test what Mara was telling them and threw her mug at him – it went right through. "Wow. Mara, I think you're the only person in the world who goes out for a job and comes home with a ghost."

"So, like I was saying..." Mara held her hands out towards Mark like she was presenting him, "Who wants to help Casper?"

* * *

After Mara filled in the sisters, they went down into the kitchen to process. "Okay, but how do we know this guy doesn't actually belong in hell?" Phoebe asked from her seat at the counter.

Piper came to Mark's defense. "We _can_ see him. That means he's one of the innocents we have to protect."

"Protect from what?" Prue asked incredulously. "He's dead."

"Did you miss the whole not so headless horseman Yama who wants to drag him to hell?" Mara asked with a 'seriously,now' expression. "Look, all we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a funeral and then he'll cross over."

"And where is that?" Piper asked, curious.

Mara thought for a second. "I don't know. Wherever it is that he moves on to." Her statement was accompanied by a 'that's not important wave'.

Prue sighed. "Okay, I'll call the police and let them know where the body is."

"Did that," Mara answered, "but I thought it'd be best for the cops to notify Mark's mom before we talked to her."

Phoebe almost couldn't believe her ears. "Talk to her? And do what? Tell her that you're a witch who's in contact with the ghost of the dead son?"

"I'm sure Mara was thinking more along the lines of getting her to have a funeral as soon as possible," Piper chimed in.

Mara pointed to Piper in an 'exactly' sort of way. "What she said, because if Mark isn't buried properly, and soon, Yama is gonna drag his spectral ass to hell."

Just then the phone rang and Phoebe answered. After a short conversation she informed the others what it was about. "That was my new boss calling, I have to go." Without another word, Phoebe left the kithchen.

Prue stood up and walked towards the counter as she asked, "So, Mara, when you called the police...you didn't happen to talk to Andy, did you?"

"And have my name be on record?" Mara scoffed. "Hell, no. It was anonymous."

"Why?" Piper asked, "You decide not to go away with Andy?" When Mara looked at her with a 'say what now' expression, she said "I'll fill you in later."

Prue sighed heavily. "Actually, I decided to go, until I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife."

Piper was very confused. "His what?"

Mara almost laughed because none of them had any idea. "Andy was married?"

Prue crossed her arms. "Yeah. I mean you think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack."

"What did he say when you found him?" Mara leaned forward on the kitchen table a bit because she was intrigued. "Why didn't he tell you?"

"I don't know," Prue replied, "I didn't hang around long enough to ask."

At that moment, Mark moved halfway through the wall to ask, "How's it going in there?"

Mara laughed as Prue grunted in a 'how dare you' manner, making Mark say, "Sorry," and return back through the wall.

"Don't these guys knock?" Prue scoffed.

"Oh come on," Mara laughed as she pointed to the wall, "That was funny."

* * *

Mara was about to go check in and see how Mark was doing but by the sounds of laughter and conversations about food it seemed like Piper beat her too it. It was nice hearing Piper laugh again, but Mara hoped that she wasn't going to get too attached to Mark. He was a ghost after all.

She didn't want to interrupt their conversation about Peking Duck, despite wanting the recipe, so she headed up to the Attic.

Mara picked up the Book and brought it over to the sofa so she could read it comfortably. As always, she went right to the page about Immortal Witches and the translated page attached. After carefully removing the translation from the Book, she read it over again because something was bugging her ever since she remembered what her Mom said when she was young.

Mara took a breath and read aloud, "There are good witches and bad within this world and those Immortal Witches who are stuck in the middle." It was almost word for word what her mother said in the past and that made Mara wonder just how many other clues were left for her before the accident. – If it even was an accident.

Mara sighed and returned the Book to its stand and left the Attic. As she walked out the door, the pages of the Book started flipping. This caught her attention so she went back over to the Book but as soon as she got there, it slammed closed.

"What the hell?" Mara thought aloud as she checked the Book out but found nothing was wrong with it, so she left. There was nothing wrong with it but there was something missing; Mara's translation.

* * *

Mara was all set the next morning to go see Mark's mother with Piper. Once they arrived at her home, Piper asked Mara, "Is this going to interfere with your work?"

"I left a message with Cressida saying that I quit and will be dropping off the keys," she replied. "Good money but I have enough supernatural stuff going on in my personal life. I don't need it as a profession."

"Can't argue with that logic," Mark chimed in then waited at the bottom of the porch for the ladies to go knock on the door.

"Do we have any idea what we're going to say to her?" Mara asked, looking to Piper because honestly she hadn't thought that far ahead.

Piper waved her hand back to Mark. "He's going to be our puppet master." On that note, she turned around to face him, "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"If you speak her language, she'll trust you." Mark was very certain about this. "Just repeat after me."

Piper took the lead when Mark's mother came out onto the porch. Repeating word for word in her native language, Piper introduced herself and Mara and told her that they needed to talk to her.

" _You speak Chinese?"_ Mark's mother asked in the said language.

Neither Mara or Piper knew what she said, so they both looked at him to translate. He gave them the next words to speak, and this time Mara spoke up. _"It's about Mark."_

She gasped and took Mara's hands. _"You know where my son is?"_

Mark wasn't expecting to hear that. "She asked if you know where I am."

"You don't?" Mara and Piper asked in almost perfect unison.

"No," his mother replied frantically in English, "and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday."

Mark was all the more confused. "The police haven't notified her yet?"

"How's that possible?" Piper asked, directed towards Mark.

Mara could see the confusion on his mother's face so she said, "What Piper means is, how's it possible that he hasn't called yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. It's not like him. When did you last see him?"

"Uhm...well..." Piper started to say then trailed off.

Mark looked at them saying, "Piper...Mara...you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me."

Mara and Piper both looked towards Mark, making his mother look as well because she was trying to figure out what they were looking at.

"I can't," Piper whispered and Mara added in, "We can't remember the last time we saw him. I'm sorry." She didn't want to give a death notification any more than Piper did.

Piper nodded, "Yes, we're sorry. But if we hear from him or see him, we'll let you know." She took Mara's hand and walked down the porch steps with her.

Mark couldn't believe what they were doing. "You can't walk away. You have to tell her." When his mother started back into the house he called out, "Mom, no!" and tried to get inside but he was hit by a type of forcefield that prevented his entry.

Mara jumped back a little and put her hands out in front of her in case anything else happened. "What the hell was that?"

"She's got the house protected against ghosts," Mark explained. "All the Chinese fairy tales she told me growing up are true" With a heavy sigh, he added "And I'm going to burn in hell."

"No, you're not." Mara was quite firm about that. "We just have to wait for the cops to find the body." She could tell by the look on Mark's face that he wanted them to tell his mother what happened and that made Mara exclaim, "Hey! I'm only eighteen, Casper. I'm not mature enough for a death notification," and left it at that.

* * *

When they got home that evening it was on the news that a body was found and the reporter stated that they believed it to be Tony Wong. Mark couldn't believe it was happening because that was the guy who killed him.

Phoebe had a premonition about Tony Wong and where he was located so the next morning, that's where Mara and Piper headed with Mark.

Mark was worried for their safety as he followed them into the Imports warehouse. "I don't think you should go up there. They pulled a gun on me without a second thought."

"It's your only chance," Piper replied and Mara added, "And besides, Piper can freeze things and I can make them move. I think we got this covered."

"There's three thugs in there. With guns." Mark was trying to get them to rethink this.

"Sounds like my kind of party," Mara darkly joked and followed Piper up the stairs.

"I can't go in there," Mark stated pointing to the door. "He's got an amulet up to keep ghosts out."

Piper and Mara both looked at him with a 'seriously' expression before Piper took it off the door and threw it aside.

Mark felt a bit foolish for his statement now. "Nevermind."

"Aren't you scared?" Mark had to know at least that much.

"Terrified," Piper admitted. "But trust me, that's a good thing." Without further adieu, Piper opened the door and froze everyone in the room. "Okay, we don't have much time."

Mara hurried over to Tony Wong and put the newspaper with the headline 'Tony Wong found dead' in his outstretched hands. Once she was out of the way, Piper took a picture.

Once the picture was taken the freezing wore off, making Mara and Piper both yelp before running out the door. They managed to run all the way out to the car and speed off before anyone got to them. Unfortunately Tony Wong got down Piper's license plate number in the process.

* * *

Piper decided that this whole thing was a bit too dangerous for Mara so she dropped her off before going to get the picture developed and delivered to Andy. Mara didn't like being out of the loop with this since she was the one who 'found' Mark, but she didn't put up much of a fight.

Mara was home alone so she went up to the Attic. Instead of going to the Book, Mara started looking through the boxes up there. Even after discovering the Attic none of them had really gone through anything. Thinking it was a good a time as any, that's what she did.

There was a lot of old toys and such up there, but nothing that really meant anything to _her_. It was all Halliwell stuff. Granted Mara had no idea what she was looking for, but felt like she should be finding something.

After a little while, she decided to give up for the time being and was about to leave when she accidentally hit her foot against something underneath the end table. Once Mara got her 'ows' out of her system, she lifted the tablecloth to see what the hell she hit her foot on.

Upon finding a dusty, wooden box under there, she pulled it out and went over to the sofa. Mara blew the dust off the lid and wiped the rest away with her hand. It was then she saw the infinity symbol engraved on the cover. Mara's fingers traced over the marking before opening the box.

The first thing Mara found was the translation the had written for the Immortal Witch page in the Book. "What the hell?" She had no idea how it had gotten there. Mara set it aside and started looking at all the other things – Other things that brought tears to her eyes. There were pictures of herself as a baby and young child with her parents and beneath those was a small box. Mara pulled the small box out and opened it to find a golden infinity symbol on a braided leather cord.

Mara turned the symbol over and found an engraving of her mother's initials on one curve and Mara's own initials on the other. "Mama..." she whispered then pulled the necklace over her head and placed her hand over the pendant that landed perfectly over her heart. The last thing in the box was a very old looking leather book. She set the book aside and put the pictures and papers that she hadn't gone through away and set the box at her feet before reaching for the leather bound book. On the cover of the book was the same infinity symbol. Mara was starting to get the feeling that this symbol was to her family, The Sibleys, as the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows was to the Halliwells.

Mara was just about to untie the leather strings around the book when something stopped her. She wasn't ready for what was inside there yet. Mara brought the box down to her room and after putting the leather book in her bag, she went out for a walk.

Mara just walked around the neighborhood for a bit and when she got home she saw Wong's men taking Piper out of the house. "Piper!" she shouted and ran towards the van they were putting her in but before she could do anything about it, she felt a hard hit on the back of her head that rendered her unconscious.

* * *

By the time Mara awoke it was morning and she had a splitting headache. "Oh my god," she groaned.

"Mara? Can you hear me?" Piper asked from the chair nearby.

"Yeah. What happened?" When Mara's eyes finally adjusted and she realized that she and Piper were both tied to chairs, she dropped her head. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not so lucky," Tony Wong stated from his desk as he loaded up a gun. "When I first saw you two, I thought you were ghosts." He got up and went over to Piper, yanking her hair back. "Who else knows I'm alive?"

"Get your hands off her," Mara seethed as she tried to get her hands free.

Wong was about to react poorly to that but didn't get the chance when gunfire was heard from downstairs. Wong ordered his men to take care of it while he stayed with the hostages.

His men didn't get very far before Prue used her power to burst open the door, knocking them back and unconscious. Wong aimed his gun and fired at Prue.

"Bullet!" Mara shouted, making the bullet change course and hit another wall.

Wong was too dumbfounded by how that happened that he couldn't even react for a moment but knew he had to get out of there so he ran. Prue didn't let him get far and used her power to throw him out the door and down the stairs. Once that was done, she and Phoebe went to untie Mara and Piper.

"Thanks for that, Mara." Prue was grateful that Mara reacted when she did and that the bullet didn't hit Mara instead.

"I'd say 'anytime', but I have a thing about bullets," Mara replied and speaking of bullets, they heard a lot of shooting coming from outside.

The whole group went out onto the balcony to see what was up and found that Tony Wong had been shot down by the police.

"I've never seen anyone killed before," Piper stated as she looked down at the body.

"Jeremy," Phoebe stated, "Javna," Prue added.

"I think she meant human," Mara grinned then said, "Let's get out of here before someone sees us because I have no idea how we'd explain it this time."

No one could argue with that so they made their 'escape' down the back stairs of the Imports warehouse.

Once they made it into the back alley, Wong appeared. He looked shocked to see Mark standing there. "But...you're dead!"

Mark scoffed. "Yeah, so are you."

At that moment, Yama appeared. Piper had to get Mark out of there. "Mark, I think you should run now."

Mark had another plan in mind. He grabbed Wong by his shirt, saying "Make a wish, you bastard," before pushing him right onto Yama's lance sending him straight to hell.

Yama had Wong's soul, now he wanted Mark's. As he made his approach, Piper stood in front of Mark, exclaiming, "No, you can't take him! He's a good man. He doesn't belong with you!" Even when Prue and Phoebe stood at Piper's sides, Yama still made his approach.

Mara stepped in front of them all and held her hands out in front of her to try and keep Yama back. "You're neutral, I get it. But it's impossible to be stuck in the middle of good and evil forever. Sometimes you have to make a choice!" She lowered her hands and sighed, "You have to make a choice."

Yama glowing green eyes faded as he raised his lance before disappearing. Mara wasn't sure if it was her words or the united front to keep Mark safe that did the trick, but honestly she didn't care.

* * *

Mara couldn't bring herself to Mark's funeral but she did say her goodbyes to 'Casper'. While the sisters attended, Mara went to Cressida's place to return the keys. When she arrived she found that the storefront was empty with a sign that read 'Going out of Business' on the windows. She had no idea what the heck was going on.

Cressida walked out of the shop with a box in hand and smiled. "I knew you were coming."

"Wh – what's going on?" Mara asked, pointing to the shop with one hand as she handed over the keys with the other.

"This part of my life's work is over. It's time for me to move on." Cressida smiled and set the box down so she could put Mara's keys in an envelope.

"I do _not_ understand." Now that was definitely an understatement.

Cressida smiled all the more. "I have seen the day you came into my shop ever since I was a child. I was only ever here because of _you_. My presence here was only to lead the spirit to you so you could help him, as I know you did."

Mara felt like her head was spinning but asked, "Where are you going now?"

"Wherever my skills are needed or where my next vision leads," Cressida answered as she picked up the box, "Whichever happens first." She loaded up the box and was about to get into the car, but had one last bit to say before leaving, "Read the book, Mara Sibley. You just might find what you're looking for."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 4


	5. I'm in trouble

Phoebe and Mara were out late meeting up with the Prue and Piper at Quake. "You know, a responsible guardian wouldn't allow their barely adult ward out this late." Mara enjoyed teasing Phoebe about this.

"Oh, please, you need to get out more." Phoebe linked her arm with Mara's and laughed as they walked through the crowd together.

They just about made it through when they were stopped by a couple of guys. The first one said, "You ladies must be Irish because I'm feeling lucky tonight."

Phoebe smiled awkwardly while Mara guffawed at how ridiculous this guy was. Unfortunately they didn't get very far before the guy's buddy stepped in their path to take a shot.

"Come on man, you gotta ask them if it hurt when they fell."

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, not seeing what he was getting at.

"When you fell from heaven," he continued. "Because I know angels when I see them."

"Oh sweetie," Phoebe patted his chest, "we're no angels."

"We're witches," Mara added with a smirk. "Just don't tell her sisters I told you."

Phoebe and Mara both grinned before walking past them to Prue and Piper's table. "Sight for sore eyes," Phoebe said with a sigh as she sat down.

After taking her seat, Mara noticed that Prue and Piper were focused on something. "Whatcha looking at?"

"They've been going at it for over an hour," Prue replied, referring to the couple at the bar.

Phoebe and Mara both turned their attention to the bar and spotted the couple making out. "Hello," they almost said in unison before Phoebe sighed. "Jealous."

"That's disgusting," Mara stated with a bit of a shudder. "PDA at that level is just...ugh." Mara shuddered again for emphasis.

"You only say that because you've never had a boyfriend," Piper replied with a bit of a sigh of her own. "Being single sucks."

Phoebe slightly switched gears when she asked Mara, "How are things with you and Jasper?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mara took off her leather jacket and hung it on the back of her chair before shaking out her almost black with green streaks hair a bit.

"She means when are you going to go out with him." Prue was just as curious as her sisters about this.

"I'm not. We're...friends, I guess." Mara shrugged a bit, not really sure what could be next. Before any other questions could be asked, Mara turned the questions onto Prue. "What about you and Andy? Things getting serious?"

Prue took a breath. "Maybe. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."

At that moment, the Quake waitress, Skye, came to the table. "Hello, Halliwells and Adjacent." That was always her greeting for them.

"Hey, Skye," Mara smiled then raised her brow when Skye put a glass of wine in front of her. "Uh, last time I checked I had to be 21."

"I'm following the bartender's orders," Skye replied. "The man over there ordered it for you. It seems you have caught his eye."

All the girls looked over to see a man in his twenties waving back at them. "He's cute," Mara stated, "but no thank you." She handed back the wine saying, "Please tell him thank you for the offer, but I'm not old enough to drink."

Skye figured as much but was doing her job so she smiled and took it back to the gentleman.

"I bet you five dollars he sends over a soda," Phoebe stated as she set the money on the table.

"I'll take that bet," Mara set her money on the table after fishing it out of her jacket pocket. "He looks smarter than to attempt that."

A couple minutes later, Skye returned with a soda. "I explained that you weren't of legal drinking age, so he ordered this for you."

Phoebe laughed and picked up the money.

Mara couldn't believe this was happening. "I thought the guy would take the hint." She sighed and held up her hand to keep Skye from putting it in front of her. "Just tell him I'm seeing someone or something, please? I'm not interested."

Skye nodded with a smile and went to deliver the message.

"You would totally have accepted it if he wasn't in his twenties." Prue stated with a bit of a grin.

Mara simply shrugged with a smile in reply.

* * *

That night, Mara had the strangest dream...and reality. Mara dreamt that she being woken up by the man from Quake who sent her the drinks. She shrieked a bit but he put his gloved hand over her mouth, shushing her. "You're in my world now, Mara."

The scene around them changed from her bedroom to a foggy rooftop. Mara knew this was a dream and yet she felt like her actions weren't her own.

The man took her hand and helped her stand on her feet. Mara was no longer in her baggy sweatshirt and shorts she wore to bed, but now in a long white dress with matching scarf. "You look beautiful in that dress," he commented as he walked behind Mara and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I knew you would."

Mara was starting to feel scared. "What's going on?"

"It's your dream," he whispered, "but it my fantasy. You're dreaming, I'm visiting."

"Do me a favor and get out of my dream then." Mara couldn't shake how real this all felt, even for a dream.

He chuckled at her words. "It doesn't work like that, sweetheart." He lifted the ends of her long, wavy hair and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "As unique as you are."

"You don't know anything about me." Mara tried to walk away but he spun her around in a dancing motion instead. "Why can't I move on my own?" This helpless feeling was really getting to her now.

"This may be your dream," he answered, "but I can make it my own. In dreams, I can do anything. I can make you do anything." To emphasize this, he spun her around before pulling her close again.

"Let me go," she demanded, but he wasn't done with her yet.

"I will soon enough." He walked her over to the edge of the roof as he said, "Did you know that if you die in your dreams, that you'll die in real life?"

Yes, Mara knew that she was an Immortal Witch but there was still that mystery way she could die and stay dead that she hasn't figured out yet. All Mara could think of was 'what if this is it?' "Why would you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you."

"You rejected me," he answered simply, "and for that you must pay." Without another word, he pushed Mara over the side of the building, making her fall to her death.

Mara did die in real life because of this. Every bone in her body was shattered as if she had fallen from a twenty story building. Thankfully this wasn't the way Immortal Witches died and stayed dead, so after some time, Mara awoke with a sharp gasp.

Mara looked around and upon realizing she was in her own room, she fell back onto her pillows. "That was one hell of a nightmare," she thought aloud – not realizing that it was more than simply a nightmare and not knowing that she wasn't his only victim that night.

* * *

The next day Piper called Mara in to help out at Quake since Skye didn't show up for her shift. Since she could use a few extra bucks, Mara agreed. It helped that her powers seemed to be getting more under control so she didn't have to worry about plates of food or liquor bottles being flung at her head.

Mara was in the process of cleaning up a table when she saw the guy from the other night...from her dream sitting alone at a table. When he saw her he looked as if he had seen a ghost and Mara was freaked out to say the least.

Mara took the dishes and headed straight to the kitchen to see Piper. "I'm not going back out there."

"What? Why?" Piper was putting the finishing touch on a meal for a very picky customer while he was talking to her.

Mara waved her hand towards the double doors leading out to the dining area. "The guy who kept sending those drinks the other night is here and he's giving me the heebie jeebies. The last time I felt like this Javna kidnapped me."

Piper loudly shushed her but thankfully everyone else was so busy that no one was paying attention to their conversation. "Mara, you're just not used to guys paying attention to you like that. You're still young. But if you're that uncomfortable you can go home."

Mara got out a quick, "Thank you," before taking off the apron, tossing it aside, and getting the hell out of Dodge.

* * *

Mara sat up in her room with the leather book in front of her. Her fingers drummed on the cover as she debated whether or not she was ready to open it. Finally Mara sighed heavily and unwrapped the leather strings around it. With a deep breath to prepare herself, she opened the cover.

Before anything else, there was an envelope so Mara started with that first. It had been so long since she'd seen words written by this hand but recognized it instantly. "Mama.." she whispered as her fingers drifted over the paper before she started to read...

 _My dearest Mara,_

 _If you are reading this now then it means I am not there to share all the knowledge I bear with you. I am so sorry about that, my Mara. There is so much to tell you, so many memories to share, so much to explain but you will have to learn with time. I spelled the box to only be found by you when you were ready, so I am certain you are aware you have plenty of time ahead of you._

 _As by now I'm sure you know, there are three ways to kill an Immortal Witch. Two are common knowledge and the third...it's best for you not to know. If you must know, I likely died by means of the third. Please, my dearest Mara, do not look into my death. Knowledge is not power when it comes to this. Trust that...trust me._

 _Are you still will the Halliwells? I certainly hope you are. Our families have been intertwined for so long, but you'll find out all about that when the time is right. Please give my best to Grams and tell her not to be overprotective with you. You need freedom to live and explore and most of all...love. Promise you won't ever close off your heart to love, Mara, no matter what – no matter who you may have lost. For a witch such as us and for anyone, love – love is the most powerful force of all._

 _I'm afraid I don't have much time to say all I need to, all that I would like, so I will say this. This Tome of Magic has been in the Sibley line for a very long time. It belonged to me and now it belongs to you. Don't be afraid to add your own pages to its binding. That is how future generations learn and for yourself to remember._

 _This is where my letter must end. I truly hope that you will never have to read these words and that I will be right there with you to explain the world to you, but in case I am not please remember that you are now and forever will be loved._

 _Fear not my dearest Mara, for I will always be with you._

 _Love your mother,_

 _Eva Sibley_

Mara didn't even realize she was crying until she let out a loud sob at the end of the letter and continue to cry.

Prue heard Mara and went in to check on her. "Mara, what happened?"

Mara couldn't bring herself to speak so she just handed the letter over to Prue.

Prue sat beside Mara and gently took the paper. It didn't take her long to read it and understand why Mara was upset. "Oh, Mara." She wrapped her arms around Mara and hugged her.

Mara leaned into Prue and continued to cry. She needed to get it all out and even when she had no tears left, she just stayed there in Prue's arms.

* * *

When Mara was finally ready to go downstairs she asked Prue not to mention the letter to Piper or Phoebe because she wanted to tell them when she was certain she wouldn't break down again. Prue agreed so they headed down into the kitchen.

The walked right in when Phoebe – with the Book of Shadows in her hands – said, "I was wrong, the spell calls for cayenne pepper, not black pepper."

"Spell?" Prue asked with a raised brow.

"Somebody's in trouble," Mara teased, looking between the sisters.

"Did I say spell?" Phoebe asked nervously. "I meant...I meant recipe."

"We can explain," Piper interjected as she wiped off her hands from chopping up herbs.

Mara hopped up on the table and set her feet in the chair. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

Piper and Phoebe went on to explain how there was a spell in the Book that could attract lovers to them and that's the spell they were planning on doing.

Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Phoebe said with a grin and Piper added, "We were actually wondering if either of you wanted to join us."

"No thanks," Prue replied and Mara had a similar sentiment, "I'm out, but feel free to have fun with it. I'm sure it will be _very_ interesting to watch."

Piper and Phoebe went up to the Attic to perform the spell, leaving Prue and Mara in the kitchen. "On a scale of one to ten...how bad do you think this is going to end up?"

"They said the spell could be reversed at any time so let's hope they do that before it even makes the scale." Prue looked at Mara with slight worry in her eyes. "You okay?"

Mara sighed, "Better. I'm not sure if I'm actually ready to read the book..Tome, whatever, yet but I'm better." She smiled gratefully, "Thanks for being there for me, Prue."

Prue didn't feel like she needed to be thanked for it. "Of course. We got each other's backs, always."

Mara smiled again then the phone rang. "Oh, I'll get it." She hopped off the table and headed into the foyer to answer it. "Hello"

"Hello, Mara," the voice on the other end greeted.

Mara froze when she recognized the voice. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways, as I'm sure you know," he replied.

"Who is that?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe came downstairs.

"Is it for me?" Phoebe added.

Mara didn't answer them and said into the phone, "You call this number or try to contact me again in any way I'm calling the police." She hung up right after that.

"Who was that?" Prue asked, sounding concerned.

"That creep from the restaurant," Mara replied, rubbing her arms. "I'm calling Andy if he contacts me again."

"Good idea." Phoebe then went to the door and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out to see if the spell worked. Don't wait up." She gave the ladies a wink then walked out the door.

"I'm going to take a bath and hopefully _not_ have another nightmare." Mara gave the sisters a salute then headed upstairs to do just that.

* * *

Mara relaxed into the bubble bath and cleared her mind of everything. She didn't think about being a witch, or the creepy guy, or the nightmare, or the letter from her mother. Mara just let her body and mind relax and soon she drifted off into sleep.

Sleeping was the worst thing Mara could have done because the man invaded her dreams again. Within her dream, she awoke with a gasp and saw him standing there. "This isn't happening...this isn't happening."

"Oh, but it is," he replied as he moved closer to the tub. "My question is how. How did you survive our last encounter?"

"Get away from me," Mara tried to get out of the tub but found she couldn't move.

"Did you already forget the rules?" he laughed. "Your dream is my fantasy. I can do whatever I like here."

"Prue!" Mara cried out but that just made him laugh.

"You can call out all you want. No one can hear you." He brought his gloved hand to her face and moved some hair away to see her better. "We could have been so good together, but no, you had to reject me...twice."

Mara closed her eyes and tried to keep her breathing steady. "This is just a nightmare. This is just a nightmare."

He found her repetitiveness amusing. "That is true, but it's also real. Now let's see if you manage to survive this." He placed his hand on Mara's head and pushed her down beneath the water.

Mara tried to fight being submerged but it was no use. Thankfully there was a loud knock at the door that stopped the man's actions. Mara jolted out of the water with a scream that made Prue and Piper both burst into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as Prue went right over to Mara with a towel.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked as she wrapped it around her.

Mara shook her head 'no' and cried, "No...no I'm not okay."

* * *

Mara sat downstairs in the solarium with her robe wrapped protectively around her and her fuzzy slippers on to provide some comfort. Prue and Piper were just coming in with some tea so they could talk about what happened.

"I had a nightmare the other night about the guy from Quake. He – he was angry with me for rejecting him and told me that if you die in a dream then you die in real life." Mara sniffled as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Then he pushed me off a building. I woke up with a jolt and thought it was just a nightmare but if I did die...I would have just come back anyway."

"What happened tonight?" Prue asked, moving closer to Mara protectively.

"I must have fallen asleep and he was there again. He said some stuff and pushed my head under the water. I – I couldn't move." Mara could barely bring herself to say anything more. "If you guys hadn't knocked when you did he would have killed me again."

"What kind of thing can do that?" Piper didn't like the sound of this at all.

"I don't know," Prue replied, "but we're going to figure it out. Right now, we should try and get some sleep."

Mara shook her head fervently. "No. No. I don't want to go back to sleep."

Prue stood and extended her hand. "You can sleep in my room tonight. If anything happens, I'll be right there to wake you up."

Mara felt better about that and finally nodded in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

Thankfully there wasn't another visit from the Quake guy the rest of the night and in the morning, he was the topic of conversation. Mara hadn't come down yet so Piper took this moment to talk to Prue about the dreams. "Are we sure this is real? I don't want to doubt her but she's been going through a lot. You think it's just stress or something?"

Prue had a completely different opinion about it. "I believe her. She's had a nightmare about this guy twice now and you even said how he freaked her out when she went in to help at Quake. I don't think this is something we should just ignore, Piper."

Piper sighed. "Alright, fine, but then why didn't she use her power or something?"

"Because I couldn't move, I could barely think," Mara answered from the doorway, hearing pretty much the entire conversation. She went to the counter and grabbed an apple with a scoff. "You know, I honestly thought that Prue wouldn't believe me. I didn't think it'd be you, Piper."

Before anything else could be said a really tall, muscular man came into the kitchen with a "Hello" and started helping himself to the contents of the fridge.

Mara looked at the guy with wide eyes then turned to the sisters. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Prue needed a moment before asking the guy, "Uhm, who are you?"

Piper checked him out as she said, "Who cares."

Phoebe sprinted into the kitchen at that moment. "Hans, I found your tee-shirt."

Mara was still having a hard time processing what was going on then remembered the spell. "Oh my god," she groaned and walked out of the kitchen while Phoebe and Hans were practically making out their goodbyes.

Prue quickly caught up with her before she could leave. "Would you like to come to Buckland's with me today?" Honestly, she just wanted to keep an eye on her.

"I can think of something better to do on a Saturday," Mara answered with a teasing grin that turned into a genuine smile. "I'm not one for naps, so I only have to worry about tonight. I'll be fine, just gonna hit the Diner and get something for breakfast and maybe hang out there for a bit."

Before Mara left the house she turned around and gave Prue a hug. "Thank you for believing me." Leaving it at that, she grabbed her bag from the floor and headed out.

* * *

Jasper was just finishing taking an order in the busy Diner when Mara came in. "Morning," he greeted. "You might want to snag the last seat at the counter before someone else takes it."

"Good looking out," she smiled and went right to it.

"That's what sort of-friends are for," he grinned then went back to work.

Mara felt so at ease in that diner that she almost forgot the terrors that would likely be awaiting her when she went to sleep that night.

When the morning rush was over, Mara took a seat at the corner booth and Jasper soon came over for his break. "What's bothering you?" he asked as he slid across from her.

Mara moved some of her green-streaked hair behind her ear. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been here for couple hours already and half of that time was spent in silence." Jasper gave her a knowing look. "So what's bothering you?"

Mara couldn't exactly tell him what was going on with her but she said enough. "I'm having these _really_ bad dreams lately. They're downright terrifying." She cleared her throat a little before continuing. "There's this guy who's trying to kill me in them."

"Damn, no wonder you're quiet." Jasper wasn't sure if this helped but he said, "Did you know that some people believe that if you die in your dream you die in real life?"

Mara popped her lips with a sigh. "Yeah, I've heard that. Got any suggestions on how for that _not_ to happen."

"Take control," he answered simply. "It's your dream – your mind. Some scary dream dude can take that away from you." Jasper heard his boss calling for him so he got up from his seat and added in with a smile, "And maybe lay off the horror movies."

"Like hell I will," Mara replied with a laugh. She then bit her lip in thought and tapped on the table. "Take control, huh?" with that thought in mind, she paid her bill and went on home.

* * *

That night, Mara was home alone because Piper and Phoebe were both out on dates and Prue was working late at Buckland's. Mara did everything she could to keep herself awake but finally she fell asleep on the couch with 'I Love Lucy' reruns playing on the TV.

As soon as she was asleep, she was pulled into her dream. "We meet again," the man greeted from the chair across the couch.

Mara gasped and tried to get off the couch but to no avail. "Stay the hell away from me."

"When will you ever learn?" he rose to his feet and picked up a letter opener from the desk. "We could have been so happy, you and I but no matter. There's always Phoebe, Piper, Prue – so many other single women in the world. An endless supply for the Dream Sorcerer."

"You will not touch them!" she shouted and kicked her leg out, getting him right in the groin. She then managed to get the letter opener away from him and stabbed his hand with it.

At that moment the phone rang and it woke Mara up. She quickly scrambled off the bed and ran over to answer it. "Hello?" she asked breathlessly.

"Sounds like I called at a good time," Jasper replied from the other end of the line.

"Jasper?" Mara wasn't sure she was hearing correctly. "What time is it?"

"Late, but I wanted to make sure no more night terrors were getting to you. You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Mara sighed gratefully, "much better now."

"Glad to hear it. Goodnight, Mara."

"G'night, Jasper." Mara hung the phone up then realized she was holding the letter opener in her hand but more than that...there was blood on it and it wasn't her own and kicked herself into gear. "Dream Sorcerer."

Mara ran upstairs and went straight to the Book of Shadows as she repeated, "Dream Sorcerer, Dream Sorcerer...dammit!" She didn't find anything so she slammed the Book shut. Where else could she find something? "The Tome."

Mara tried to run down to her room but she yawned because she was feeling so tired. "No, no, no. I am _not_ going to fall asleep." She made it into her room and took out the leather Tome of Magic her mother had left her. Mara didn't have a lot of time to read through it but she didn't see anything regarding a Dream Sorcerer. "Dammit!" she shouted again and threw the book against the headboard.

"Hello, we're home! And we are so reversing that spell!" Mara heard Phoebe call out so she went out to go talk to them. Once Mara was at the top of the stairs she was hit with a wave of exhaustion and leaned against the wall for support. She was practically falling asleep on her feet.

"That's it," the Dream Sorcerer said with a wicked grin and pushed Mara down the stairs, which happened to her in real life as well.

"Mara!" Phoebe shouted when she saw Mara tumbling down to the landing. She and Piper went to check on her but there was no pulse and her body was contorted in a horrible way.

"No, no, no," Piper repeated with tears in her eyes.

"She's going to come back, right? She's going to come back!" Phoebe couldn't think of an alternative. Mara _had_ to come back.

While Mara's body was healing she was unconscious and that gave the Dream Sorcerer more time with her.

"You are fascinating," he stated as he walked around her on the rooftop in her dream. "You are my new favorite plaything." He laughed evilly as he took control of the dream and put her in a beautiful, beaded, emerald green gown.

"I've had it with you," Mara tried to be strong but she felt so weak. She could almost feel the changes to her body as her Immortal side kept her from dying.

"I'm far from done with you." the Dream Sorcerer took Mara's hand and pulled her close. "I wonder if you die before you come back...will you stay dead? Shall we test that theory?" He scooped Mara up in his arms and carried her over to the ledge before setting her down.

"Mara, come back to us," Phoebe's words echoed around them.

"Use your power, Mara," Piper's words did the same.

And then suddenly out of nowhere, she heard Jasper's voice say "Take control."

Mara who felt helpless and alone now felt well...fully charged.

"Shall I say goodnight?" he asked before kissing her forehead.

"How about go to hell?" Mara countered before shooting her hands up in front of her, "Back off!"

Swirls of light surrounded the Dream Sorcerer and made him disappear before reappearing over the ledge. He screamed when he realized what was happening – he was falling to his death.

At that moment, Mara jolted awake with a gasp and saw all three sisters there for her. "Are you okay?" they all asked in their own way.

"Yeah," Mara nodded, "I'm okay. The guy he...he's gone."

The sisters all hugged her tight because they were all relived she was okay. "Don't scare us that like that again," Phoebe lovingly demanded.

Mara hugged them back the best she could but finally said, "P3...I can't breath."

They all loosened their grip on Mara before helping her to her feet. Once Mara was steady she asked, "Jasper wasn't here by any chance, was he?"

"No," Prue answered, "Why?"

"I thought I heard his voice," Mara replied. "Must have been...dreaming." She shook her head at her choice of words before going down the rest of the stairs.

"Mara," Piper started to say then rubbed her hands to find the right words. "I'm sorry...for not believing you before. I'm sorry."

Mara didn't hold anything against her, really. "It's okay, promise." After a reassuring smile, Mara sighed, "I think I'm going to go to bed in peace now."

"Actually, I think we should all have a slumber party. No ifs, ans, or buts about it." Phoebe pointed at all of them with narrowed 'I mean it' eyes.

No one put up a fight and that led to all four of the ladies splayed out in the living room with Gigi playing on the television.

* * *

The next morning Mara swiped a sunflower from one of Piper's flower arrangements from one of the guys from the spell and went to the Diner. After waiting for the rush to be over, Mara headed inside and presented it to Jasper who was standing behind the counter.

Jasper draped the cloth in hand over his shoulder and chuckled as he took it from her. "What's this for?"

Mara smiled, "It's a thank you. What you said about the nightmares, well...it worked. I don't think I'll be having any more of them for awhile."

"In that case, I graciously accept the gift." Jasper bowed his head and chuckled once more. "Can I get you anything?"

"Nope, but I have one more thing for you." Without thinking about it because she was afraid she'd chicken out, Mara leaned over the counter and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek. "Thanks again," she said quickly before darting out of the Diner.

Jasper stood there almost like a deer caught in the headlights before his hand moved to the spot Mara kissed on his cheek and thought aloud with a smile, "I'm in trouble."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 5


	6. Something else

Mara sat upstairs in her room with a deck of tarot cards in front of her. These cards were one of the many things in the box left to her by her mother. There were also crystals, herbs, and a variety of other things in there among the pictures and all else. Mara had gone through the box a million times – or so it seemed – and yet she seemed to find new things every time she looked in it. Mara did find the spell in the Tome for things to reveal themselves when the person was ready to find them so perhaps her mother didn't just spell the box, but the contents as well.

"Kinda makes me feel like Mary Poppins," Mara said to herself with a brief chuckle as she thought about this and shuffled the cards before laying them out in front of her. It still boggled her mind a little that she was able to read tarot cards and palms and other psychic-esque stuff without having done it before, but figured that it was all part in being a witch.

Getting back to what she was doing started flipping over the cards. Mara saw that a woman would give birth to a child and if it wasn't stopped, the child would be born of pure evil. Mara was about to flip over the last card when Phoebe burst into the room – making Mara jump and move the cards around in the process.

"What's going on?" Mara asked, gathering up the tarot and putting them back into their case.

Phoebe answered by holding a pregnancy test box out to her.

Mara's brow furrowed a little bit. "Are you asking me to look at your results or are you asking me to take one? If it's the first, I'm here for you, but if it's the second – you're barking up the wrong tree, sister-adjacent."

Phoebe sighed and sat down on Mara's bed. "This is the box from Piper's test. When I picked it up I had a vision of her giving birth to a demonic baby."

Mara's eyes went wide as she gasped. "Phoebe…I just did a tarot reading and I pretty much had the same thing told to me." Granted she didn't get a chance to finish said reading but she wasn't thinking about that.

After processing this for a moment, she said, "Wait a minute. Piper hasn't had any action so she can't possibly be…" and then it clicked. "Oh my witchness…Jeremy?"

Phoebe nodded in a 'yeah, pretty much' way. "I don't know what to do here, Mar."

"And you think I do?" Mara laughed incredulously. "I say we go downstairs and play this one by ear." That was the best she had at the moment and grabbed her bag from the foot of the bed before heading downstairs with a sighing Phoebe right behind her.

When they entered the kitchen that was full of culinary delights for a wedding that Piper was catering, they heard Prue say, "Piper, it's not the end of the world."

"What's not the end of the world?" Mara asked as she reached for one of the appetizers, only to have her hand swatted at by Piper as Prue answered,

"Piper's problem."

That caught the attention of both Phoebe and Mara. "You know, too?" Phoebe asked.

"She just told me," Prue replied.

Piper looked at Phoebe, asking, "How do you know?"

Phoebe didn't get a chance to answer before Prue said, "Piper can definitely handle this. Frankly, I don't think anyone will notice."

Mara and Phoebe exchanged 'huh' looks with each other before looking at Prue with the same expressions.

"I thought maybe you could help me," Piper hopefully said to Phoebe since she knew Mara had stuff planned with Jasper.

"Me?" Phoebe asked in surprise. "What can I do?"

"Pick up some supplies, tie some bows," Piper answered simply enough then added in more seriously, "Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything. Pays ten bucks an hour."

"Ooo, I'd take it," Prue said to her youngest sister. "Good luck with the wedding." Turning to Mara, she added, "Come on, I'll give you a ride to the diner."

As Prue walked out, Mara whispered to Phoebe, "They were talking about the wedding?" before following after Prue.

As she walked out of the house with Prue, she debated whether or not she should mention Phoebe's vision and her tarot reading but decided against it…for now.

* * *

Mara was waiting for Jasper to get off shift at the diner and sat in the corner booth as she did. Finally, Jasper came over with a grin, saying, "Someone has thinking face on. What's up?"

"Do you believe in psychics?" Mara asked, thinking that'd be safer than asking if he believed in witchcraft.

"You mean palm reading, tea leaves, that sort of stuff?" he asked and when she nodded, he shrugged. "Sure, why not? Why do you ask?"

Mara pointed at him firmly as she said, "I'm going to tell you something that's going to make me sound like I'm crazy but don't you give me any looks that say so. Got it?"

Jasper held up his hands in surrender before placing them on his chest. "I swear."

Mara let out a deep breath before saying, "I was playing around with some tarot cards earlier and I read that someone I care about is going to have a baby."

Jasper didn't see the problem with that so she smiled, "And that's bad?"

"It wouldn't be," Mara replied, "If the reading didn't also say that the baby would be pure evil if the pregnancy wasn't prevented."

Jasper's smile soon went away upon hearing that. "Okay, that sounds bad."

"It is," Mara slouched in her seat and placed her hands over her face with a loud groan. "Do I tell them about it? I mean, seriously, I'm starting to freak out about it here."

Jasper reached out and took Mara's hands in his. "Mara, do you think they'd want to know?"

Mara looked at their hands as Jasper slowly moved his thumb over her hands before she said, "Yeah, I think they would but…I don't know if they'd believe me." On that note she looked at him curiously, "Why do you believe me?"

"I have a thing for crazy," he teased then jumped when she kicked him under the table with a laugh. After his laughter subsided, he said, "If you don't think they'll believe you then get someone else in your corner that will. Tag team her or something."

Mara pursed her lips in thought because she had to give him credit because it was a pretty good idea. Out of nowhere she said, "Okay," and got out of the booth.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked with a chuckle as she walked off.

Mara turned around to say, "I got some tag-teaming to do." Before walking away, she went over to Jasper and kissed him right on the lips. "Thanks for the idea." She mussed his hair teasingly before walking away, passing Leo as she went.

Jasper had an 'oh, shit' expression on his face as Leo came over and joined him at the booth. "Go on, say it."

"You're not supposed to get involved with your charges, Jasper. You know this." Leo was disciplinary with his words.

"I know…but I can't help it. There's just something about her." Jasper touched his mouth for a moment with a smile. "If I can't be with her then the Elders are just going to have to assign her another Whitelighter. I can't help how I feel, Leo. And honestly, I don't want to."

"The Elders made it clear that you are to be her Whitelighter. You have to get your emotions in check, not just because of the rules." Leo couldn't make that any clearer.

Jasper didn't know what else Leo could be talking about but Leo got up and left before he had a chance to ask. Jasper rested his head back against the booth and sighed heavily because he really didn't think he'd be able to keep himself from feeling what he was feeling for Mara. Besides, it's not like he planned it.

* * *

It seemed like Mara wasn't the only one with the idea to go see Prue about Piper because when she walked into Prue's office at Buckland's Auction House Phoebe was there talking to Prue.

Once Phoebe saw Mara, she said to Prue, "See, Mara thought you should hear it too. She knows what's going on. Tell her, Mara."

Mara closed the door behind her and walked over to the sisters. "I read some tarot this morning that said an evil baby was going to be born if it wasn't stopped. And with Phoebe's premonition of Piper…."

Phoebe cut her short. "See, Prue? If you can't bring yourself to trust me or Mara about this, then at least trust our powers." She let that sink in for a moment before saying, "I have to go help Piper." Leaving it at that, she walked out of Prue's office.

Prue sat down behind her desk with a sigh. "Anything else you'd like to add about this?" When Mara simply shook her head, she asked her another question, "Didn't you have plans with Jasper today?"

"Attempting to prevent a demonic birth seemed higher up on the priority list than a sort-of date with Jasper," she replied, dropping her bag beside the chair.

"Sort-of date?" Prue inquired.

Mara shrugged. "I don't know what we are. We've kissed…well, I've kissed him twice and bailed on him today so I think we're bordering on friends with benefits."

Prue stopped mid-motion of what she was doing and turned her gaze to Mara. "Make sure it's not _too_ beneficial."

Mara laughed in a 'you don't have to worry about that' way. "Don't worry, Prue. I don't plan on giving that away any time soon."

With that assurance in mind, Prue moved on by asking, "You're not planning on hanging out here, are you? This is my job and all."

Mara grinned a bit impishly without actually answering her and that made Prue sigh heavily before getting back to work.

Mara got a kick out of Prue's reaction and laughed as such. "Don't worry, Prue, I'm not staying." She gout of her the chair with a dramatic groan as she picked up her bag. "I would like for you to think about what Phoebe and I are saying about Piper, though. You know, before it's too late." Mara gave Prue a little wave before heading out.

* * *

After spending some time in Chinatown to pick up some things for a spell Mara wanted to try, she finally got home. Mara went right up to her room to get the Tome and when she got there she stopped dead in her tracks. The tarot cards that she put away that morning were laid out on her bed just as they were for the reading. And just as it was then…the last card had yet to be turned over.

Mara slowly set her bags down on the floor and sat down where she had that morning for the reading. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't turned over the last card until that very moment. And since the tarot was magically laid out for her, she turned it over then.

Once Mara turned over the last card, she gasped. She had been wrong this entire time and so had Phoebe with her vision. They each made assumptions that never should have been made. "The wedding," she gasped and ran downstairs.

Upon seeing the sisters in the kitchen talking with each other, Mara skidded to a stop and ran right in there. "We screwed up. Piper's not the one who has to be stopped, it's the bride. The bride has to be stopped."

"Hecate," Prue summed up. "We were just talking about that."

"Beware Hecate," Piper interjected, "That's what Father Trask said then he tried to kill Jade."

"The Demon Bride, I assume?" Mara asked, wanting to be kept up to speed here.

"Yeah," Prue confirmed. "She's a Demon."

"So much for keeping Mara out of this Demon hunt," Phoebe chimed in.

Mara looked at the sisters incredulously. "You were going to keep me out of this?"

"We still don't know the third way you can die-die Mara," Piper replied. "We're just looking out for you."

"I'm a witch," Mara stated firmly. "Hell, I'm an _Immortal_ Witch. I may not be a Charmed One but I am Charmed Adjacent so when you guys go out to vanquish Demons or Warlocks or hell if I know what else, I'm going to be right there with you. Got it?"

Prue sighed albeit proudly. "You may not be a Halliwell by blood but you sure talk like one."

Mara crossed her arms and nodded affirmatively. "Halliwell adjacent, baby." After they all got a laugh from that, Mara got back to the matter at hand. "So, what do we know about Hecate?"

"She comes to Earth every 200 years," Prue answered. "She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding. Jade – Hecate, whatever, needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child will look normal on the outside, but internally and mentally, her child would be pure Demon."

Piper let out a deep exhale. "This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer family?"

"Probably safe to say that it's not a coincidence that you're catering the wedding," Mara interjected as she hopped onto the counter. "Or how my cards got laid out where I left off this morning, or Phoebe getting that vision. It's all connected by…the powers that be, or something."

"One of the many things we can looked forward to as the protectors of the innocent," Prue added on.

Piper scoffed lightly before saying, "Well, before we ruin the wedding and my career, let's make sure that we're right about Jade."

"Think she'd be open to a palm reading before the ceremony?" When the sisters all looked at her with 'what?' faces, Mara said, "What? There's gotta be a Demon line." It was clear that she wasn't getting anywhere with this so she added in, "Or something else?"

"I vote for the 'or something else'." Phoebe replied with an idea and headed for the door with the others following because they all wanted to know what she was up to.

* * *

The four of them went to the Spencer Estate to do some spying. They all looked through the window of the lighted room and found Jade in the bedroom opening presents with some friends, so it seemed.

"Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me," Prue commented.

Piper was focusing on other things. "I can't believe it! They've barely touched my food. Those deli trays took hours."

Mara patted Piper's back saying, "I bet Demons don't eat."

Prue shushed them both after that and they all paid attention when another present was opened and this time it was a statue of a fertility goddess – something Prue recognized. "Hey, I know that piece. It's from the Auction House."

There wasn't time to focus on that because a pizza guy came into the bedroom and started stripping for the ladies.

"Yeah, you don't need to see this," Piper joked as she tried to cover Mara's eyes, but Mara pushed them away and watched. Everything seemed to be going fine…until it didn't. Jade went into Demon mode where her claws were concerned and dragged them down the stripper's chest, making him cry out in pain before proceeding to eat him - literally.

"You're right," Mara said as she looked away. "I don't need to see this." Especially since there was nothing they could do.

* * *

The next day the plan was set to stop the wedding. Hecate's spell could be broken with a declaration of true love and that was Allison to Elliot. After all, she was the one he was going to marry before Jade – Hecate – came into the picture.

Prue was on the Allison part of the plan so Piper, Phoebe, and Mara went to the Spencer Estate to take care of things there.

Mara, per the plan, split off from the sisters to see if she could get in to see Elliot and get the plan in motion. She was on her way upstairs when one of the Bridesmaids, Kirsten, stopped her in the hall.

"Well, well, if it isn't Eva Sibley. You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did last time." Kirsten whipped Mara around and got a better look at her. "You're not Eva…but you have her eyes." She laughed darkly. "You must be her daughter. Jade will enjoy this."

"Not interested," Mara shot back and held up her hand saying, "Back off."

Kirsten was engulfed in a swirl of lights and disappeared before reappearing down the hall, most displeased.

Mara didn't waste any time and took off running, almost literally running into Piper and Phoebe who had just come from the second floor.

"Where's the fire?" Phoebe asked, seeing how freaked Mara looked.

"I just used my magic on the Demonsmaid and she's not happy. Apparently she also knew my mom." Mara spoke a mile a minute – at least that's what it felt like.

"Come on," Piper said as she took Mara's arm and led her away with Phoebe. "Mrs Spencer is meeting us in the wine cellar."

"Are you sure we're not just walking into a trap?" Mara asked as they walked down the stairs into the cellar.

The sisters stopped and looked at each other. "Oh, I hope not."

Their hopes didn't last because two Demonsmaids walked into the cellar and showed their Demonic form. Piper tried freezing them but she wasn't close enough to do any good. Because of that, Phoebe said to Mara, "Teleport them away or something!"

"I can only send them away from me a few feet and in case you haven't noticed, they're pretty much against the wall," Mara shot back.

"Good point…run!" Piper grabbed hold of them and ran deeper into the cellar.

They avoided the Demonic Bridesmaids for as long as possible and when Prue called Piper's cellphone, Piper quickly told her where they were and that they needed help before running away again because the Demons were right on their tail now.

The trio got to the door only to find that it was locked and since the Demons were so close now, Piper froze them and Mara used her magic to engulf them with a swirl of lights before throwing them back into cases of wine.

Prue burst open the door at that moment to see what had just happened. "So much for needing my help," she mildly teased.

"Where's Allison?" Piper asked, after letting out a breath of relief.

"Got her upstairs. Come on," Prue replied and led the way.

* * *

They all made it upstairs and to Allison and got her to the ceremony just in time for 'speak now or forever hold' part. Allison exclaimed that she loved Elliot and that really pissed off Jade.

Jade locked right onto Mara and seethed. "You little witch! You think you can stop me? Your mother couldn't even stop me." She laughed then cast a spell to open up the skies and cause one hell of a storm before grabbing hold of Elliot and pulling him into the house.

The sisters and Mara followed and rushed into the bedroom where Jade had taken Elliot just in time to see her in her full Hecate glory. Her three Demonsmaids pushed the group into the room and snarled at them.

"We have to do something!" Phoebe exclaimed and Mara was the one who responded to that.

Mara grabbed the Poniard from Prue – the weapon that Father Trax was going to use on Hecate – and held it out in front of her.

Hecate laughed at the display. "Your mother didn't possess the power and neither do you, girl!"

Mara's grip tightened as she seethed, "Go back to hell!" Swirls of glowing lights shot out from the Poniard and surrounded Hecate and her minions. One by one they were sucked into the blade until finally Hecate herself.

Mara gasped as the glowing stopped and almost couldn't believe it. "Did I seriously just do that?"

"Yeah," they sisters laughed as the hugged her. "Yeah, you did."

Elliot, now free from the spell, got to his feet and looked at them. "I don't know who you ladies are, but thank you."

Mara waved her hand with a 'pfft' sound. "Ah, it was nothing." And that just gave her and the sisters a much needed laugh.

* * *

Up in her room at Halliwell Manor, Mara sat in the window with the Tome in hand. She planned on writing about her experience with Hecate but stopped when she found and entry written by her mother.

 _Hecate was banished back to the Underworld but not by my hand - I needed the aid of another, one that could move with their mind. Thankfully Lincoln was by my side because if he was not then Hecate would have achieved her goal. Lincoln has been with me through the thick and the thin and shall be with me for eternity. I thank the powers that be for bestowing him with such a power for his kind do not normally possess such a gift._

 _I digress._

 _Hecate has been banished and for future generations – if I am not there to see her return – you must have the power to move with your mind or else you will fail as I had. If you're anything like Lincoln, worry not, for you shall prevail._

Mara read the entry with a 'holy shit' expression on her face as she said to herself, "Lincoln? Dad? No…no there's no way. It has to be a different Lincoln." She got up to put the Tome back in the box as she continued to speak aloud, "Yeah, there's no way it was my dad…" Mara picked up a picture of her father, mother, and herself smiling with laughter as she finished her thought with teary eyes, "Right?"

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 6


	7. More questions than answers

Leo and Jasper walked towards the Halliwell Manor – Leo to work and Jasper to see Mara. Before they walked up the steps, Jasper asked, "What did the Elders have to say about my situation?"

Leo stopped walking and looked around to make sure no one was around before he answered. "You are to stay Mara's Whitelighter."

Jasper didn't understand. "I don't get it, Leo. You made it clearer than anyone else that Whitelighter's aren't supposed to fall in love with their Charges."

Leo wasn't supposed to say too much – since the Elders filled him in more – but he did say, "It's different with Immortal Witches. She will be your only Charge."

Jasper crossed his arms and looked at his Whitelighter mentor with a confused expression. "So, you're saying that I can date Mara if I want to."

Leo shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying? If I'm supposed to be her permanent Whitelighter then shouldn't I know what I'm getting myself into?" Jasper didn't like being kept in the dark.

"You're bound to develop a connection with her, after all you're to be in each other's lives forever, but…don't fall in love with her, Jasper." Leo couldn't make that any clear. "Just don't." To make sure their conversation ended on that note, Leo walked up the Manor steps.

Jasper felt like he had more questions now than before because nothing had really been cleared up.

Mara heard the knock at the door and called out to the sisters, "I got it!" She wasn't surprised to see Jasper and Leo standing there. "You're late," she said to Jasper and narrowed her eyes in a joking manner.

"Blame him," Jasper replied and pointed to Leo.

After chuckling, Mara pointed towards the living room. "Piper's in there. I'm _sure_ she knows what she wants you to do."

Leo just nodded with a "Thanks, Mara," before heading that way.

Mara closed the door as she asked Jasper, "You didn't happen to see a cat with a gold tag collar on your way here, did you?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, why?"

"Kit's missing," she sighed worriedly. "We made up fliers and hopefully someone brings her home."

Jasper pointed towards a black cat that walked towards them saying, "I'm guessing that's not Kit."

Mara chuckled and picked up the cat. "Nope, this would be Felix. He followed me home a few days ago. No one has claimed him so he's mine now."

Jasper scratched the cat behind his eyes then noticed the tag on his collar. It was a silver tag with an infinity symbol etched into it. "Cool tag."

Mara played it off like it was noting as she led him towards the stairs. "It was on sale."

On their way up, Phoebe walked towards them and teased, "We have an open door policy."

Mara laughed, "Since when."

"Since we discovered it was easier to hear that way. Unless you want us camping out by the vent." Phoebe grinned before sipping her coffee and went into the living room.

"Please ignore the youngest Halliwell," Mara said to Jasper as she led him up to her room.

"I heard that," Phoebe called out the pair, making them both chuckle because of it.

Once in Mara's room she set Felix on the bed and he instantly pounced onto the window seat before curling up on his favorite pillow. This made Mara roll her eyes before sitting down on her bed.

"So, this is your room, huh?" Jasper grinned, sitting down beside her.

"Certainly isn't Prue's," she laughed then looked down and cleared her throat.

"What did you want to talk about, Mara?" he asked, recognizing her expression.

"Who said I wanted to talk about anything?" she retorted.

Jasper waved his hand around her face as said, "You did."

Mara swatted his hand away like she would have to an annoying mosquito then sighed, "I may or may not have found something out about my dad. It's either about him or someone who had the same exact name."

Jasper was intrigued by this. "What did you find out?"

Mara opened her mouth to speak then realized she'd have to change some things around a little bit so she wouldn't give away any secrets. "Let's just say that I don't think his…profession was what I grew up to believe." She looked over to the picture on her bedside table of her parents and herself when she was young and said softly, "I'm starting to wonder if I knew my parents at all."

Jasper knew that her parents died but didn't know how that managed to happen since Eva was an Immortal Witch, but it had happened and Mara was still clearly dealing with that. Made since she knew what she was now and everything else.

Jasper wanted to change the subject and make Mara feel like she could trust him with what was really going on with her, so he took a big chance. "Hey, Mara…we're friends, right?"

"Here I thought we were something more." She sounded very serious and seductive then laughed because she knew they weren't there yet and said, "Yes, Jasper, we have indeed become friends…somehow."

Jasper was serious with his next question. "I can trust you anything, then?"

Mara moved a bit more to face him better. "You're starting to worry me here. What's going on?"

Jasper got up and closed the door then put a pillow over the vent before saying, "I'm going to tell you something that Leo doesn't even know about." That really wasn't a lie since Leo had no clue that Jasper was about to tell her this. "Well, actually…I'm going to show you. You swear you won't tell a soul? Not even Piper, Prue, and Phoebe?"

Mara got to her feet and walked over to him with concern and sincerity on her face. "I swear, Jasper. What is it?"

Jasper wasn't planning on going into the whole Whitelighter of it all but he was going to let her in on _something_. He conjured some white-blue orbs in his hands and threw them up in the air to make a 'light show'. The orbs turned more yellow and moved around the room, almost like shooting stars.

Mara gasped with shock as he did this and looked around at the lights. She couldn't find the words to speak and even when the light dissipated, her voice didn't return.

Jasper was starting to think that this was a bad idea because she wasn't say or doing _anything._ Mara actually took him by surprise when she exclaimed, "OH MY WITCHNESS!"

Realizing how loud that was, Mara clasped her hand over her mouth then excitedly whispered, "Oh my witchness! You're a warlock! Wait, no those are evil."

Jasper placed his hands on her shoulders to center her a bit because she was starting to get over-excited – a reaction that he honestly wasn't expecting. Granted he wasn't sure what he was expecting, he just wanted her to know that she could trust him with anything. "Deep breaths, Mara. I'm… _something_."

Mara incredulously made a 'pfft' sound before saying, "Damn straight." She then bit her lip in thought before saying, "I have something to show you, too. Don't tell anyone." Mara pointed at him firmly before holding her hand out and saying, "Telephone."

The cordless phone shot off the table and right into her hand without her even looking. She was getting way better at that power.

Jasper knew he was going the right direction now because she had just shared that with him – granted, he already knew, but still. Making sure not to show any inkling of him already knowing, he pointed at her with an impish grin. "So that _was_ you who made all the books fly out of their lockers."

Mara laughed loudly and put her face in her hands, making Jasper laugh right along with her. She had to admit, even if only to herself, that it felt really good having another in the magical fold with her. The fact that it was Jasper was one hell of a bonus.

* * *

After Jasper left for his shift at the diner, Mara went downstairs in the kitchen to whip up something. She was in the process of doing this when Prue and Phoebe came into the kitchen with Prue saying, "I think Piper has a thing for Leo."

"And Mara has a thing for Jasper," Phoebe replied, stating the obvious.

Mara gasped dramatically and spoke in a 'Valley Girl' voice, "Am I that transparent?"

Phoebe chuckled at that and went back to what Prue was saying, "What's your point, Prue?"

Prue shook her head. "Nevermind. Classic Phoebe."

Mara took that as her cue to leave and said as such. "I'm so not getting in the middle of this." She returned her ingredients back into the fridge and walked out of the kitchen just as Piper was coming in. When Prue called out to her, "Remember, I have the house tonight," Mara waved a hand over her shoulder to let Prue know she'd been heard.

* * *

Mara pretty much spent the rest of the day in the Attic at the Manor. She wanted to find out what Jasper was since he didn't seem to know himself and there was actually a reference of sorts in the Tome. Eva had written about a power called 'Photokinesis' which was the manipulation of light and a list of names of those she had come across with that ability. One of these names was 'Lincoln'.

"Dad has this power?" Mara thought aloud and her next thought was, "Oh my witchness….was dad a witch too?" It was the only thing that made sense to her but it was still confusing. How could he have been alive 200 years ago and still alive when Mara was born etc. Unless…he was an Immortal Witch? Was that even possible?

Mara finally put the Tome away on the shelf next to the 'Infinity Box' and rubbed her hands over her face. She really wanted to talk to the sisters about _everything_ but she did promise Jasper and since there was so much else going on, she really didn't want to dump on them about the possibility about her father being the same Lincoln referenced in the Tome.

After letting out a loud groan, she looked at the time and found that Andy would be coming over soon so she and the others had to clear out of the house. Mara would either hang with the sisters or go to the Diner or something, she hadn't decided yet. Maybe she'd go to Chinatown?

Mara pondered this as she scooped up Felix from the table and headed downstairs. As soon as she got down, there was a knock at the door. She set the black cat down and called out, "I got it." Mara answered and saw a young girl standing there with Kit in her hands. "Kit!" she exclaimed with a gasp.

"You found Kit?" Phoebe asked as she came into the foyer and took the cat from the girl's arms. "Oh, Kit, we've been so worried about you."

Felix stood near Mara and hissed at the girl, making Mara say, "Felix, that's just not nice." He meowed a disgruntled meow before taking off towards the kitchen.

"Where did you find her?" Phoebe asked as she cooed over Kit.

The girl shrugged and walked into the house, saying, "I just saw one of your fliers and there she was 'poof' like magic."

"Wow," Phoebe replied as she closed the door. "I can't even believe she let you hold her."

Mara eyed the girl oddly as she walked into the living room with Phoebe. She just seemed way too taken with everything.

Piper, so glad to see Kit, took her from Phoebe and said, "You must be starving, Kitty."

"I fed her," the girl answered as she sat on the sofa.

Mara leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "I thought you just found her?"

"I did," she answered, "I mean, a couple of hours ago, I did."

"And she didn't try to scratch you?" Piper was surprised to hear that.

Leo came into the room at that moment and upon seeing Kit, he said, "I'll take the fliers down tomorrow. And, uh, let me clean up before the movie."

That caught Phoebe's attention. "Movie? What movie?"

"A war movie," Piper answered.

Phoebe grinned a little bit. "I love war movies. Mind if I tag along?"

Mara interjected right then saying, "Actually, Pheebs, I could use your help with something."

"I'm sure it can wait," Phoebe replied, eyeing Leo.

Mara moved closer to her saying, "No, actually, it can't. It's a _family_ thing." Yeah, Mara didn't intend on telling the sisters about she may or may not have discovered just yet, but if it meant keeping Phoebe away from Piper and Leo's apparent date, then she would.

Phoebe got the hint and nodded. "Right. Well, then. Maybe next time for the movie?"

"Sure," Leo answered with a smile then looked to Piper. "I'll be right back."

The girl looked between them all, saying, "You're not going out, are you? I mean, you just got your cat back."

"She'll be fine," Piper answered. "Felix will keep her company. I'll go get my purse, what's your name?"

"Oh, no, I don't want your money," the girl quickly answered.

Just then, Prue and Andy came into the house. Prue did not expect to see anyone there. "Hey, uh, I thought we all had plans tonight."

"This girl just found our cat for us," Phoebe answered, gesturing to her.

She smiled proudly and introduced herself, "Aviva."

"Well, that's great," Prue replied, opening her purse. "Is fifty bucks enough?"

Aviva got to her feet saying, "I don't – I don't want a reward. We need to talk."

Prue wanted this girl to get to the point. "About what?"

Aviva had no qualms with answering straight out, "About Wicca."

Mara gasped as the sisters all looked at each other and Prue, tried to divert Andy away saying, "Andy Trudeau, this is Leo Wyatt, you two chat." She pushed him towards Leo then the ladies turned their attention to Aviva.

"Thanks for bringing Kit back," Mara started and Phoebe added on, "Sorry you can't stay."

"I'm not leaving," Aviva answered. "Don't you understand? I'm one of you." She held her hand out towards Andy who was holding a tin of unpopped Jiffy Pop but with her magic, she heated it up making it pop in his hands.

"No," Piper gasped and froze the room – all but the womenfolk.

Aviva looked impressed as she walked towards them. "Very cool."

Piper didn't understand how this was happening. "Uh – why didn't – I mean – you didn't freeze."

Aviva rolled her eyes. "That's because I'm a witch too." She walked back over to them and genuinely said, "I just want to be friends."

Piper urgently said, "We have about twenty seconds before they unfreeze."

Mara asked the most important thing first, "How the hell did you find out about us?"

Aviva chuckled, "I'm gonna need more than twenty seconds for that."

"We really need to move things along here, _Prue_ ," Piper urged, wanting her big sister to take charge of this.

"Okay, you need to get out of here _now_." Prue wasn't messing around, she wanted Aviva gone.

Aviva didn't understand what was happening. "What? Why?"

"Because we don't know who the hell you really are," Prue answered and started to push her towards the door, "You need to leave now, go. Go, go."

Aviva pulled away from her. "No, I'm not leaving! I just saved your cat!"

Prue was firm with her words, "Leave now or else."

"Or else what?" Aviva wasn't messing around. She used her magic to burn up the video tape in Prue's hands, making Prue drop it to the floor.

Mara had enough of this, "Leave, now!" she shouted with a wave of her hand and unintentionally used her magic to make swirls of light surround Aviva, making her disappear. Upon realizing this, Mara rushed to the door and opened it to find Aviva walking down the street, looking a mixture of smugness and displeasure.

"Who the hell was that!" Mara exclaimed as she joined them back in the living room, and at that moment Piper's power wore off so the Jiffy Pop exploded popcorn everywhere.

"What the hell?" Andy exclaimed as she tried to avoid the blast and Leo looked over at them saying, "Hey, where did that girl go?"

The girls all stammered responses that didn't make any sense but Mara chimed in with, "She just left," and Prue used her magic to open and close the front door to make it believable. But yeah…it wasn't likely.

* * *

The next day, Mara and P3 were all in the laundry room discussing Aviva. Mara came right out with her opinion. "I don't like her. Something just doesn't feel right."

Phoebe came to Aviva's defense. "We can't forget that she found Kit."

Prue scoffed. "Yeah, she was probably the one that stole the cat in the first place."

Phoebe rolled her eyes saying, "Hello, paranoia check."

Prue took her laundry basket and walked into the kitchen. "Phoebe, for all we know she could be a Warlock."

"She can't be," Piper explained, "She didn't freeze."

"And she said she was a Witch," Phoebe added in.

Mara sat on the kitchen table that the sisters were all standing near. "Maybe she's a bad Witch? I mean, where's the line between Witch and Warlock?"

Phoebe didn't know but she had to say, "She may be a bad Witch but she's got one cool power. Better than mine, that's for sure."

"Why are you so quick to defend her?" Prue asked as she folded her laundry.

"Why are you so quick to condemn her?" Phoebe shot back.

Piper, trying to keep the peace, "If she is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kind of cool considering she's the first one we've come across."

Mara looked down to avoid the sisters' eyes because she couldn't apply herself to that, so she believed.

It didn't work though, Prue noticed this. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Mara asked, sounding completely innocent.

"You looked away," Prue pointed out. "You only look away when you don't want to admit to something."

Piper picked up from there, asking, "Have you met another witch?"

Mara opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "I may have met someone but I've been sworn to secrecy so I can't tell you who it is."

Phoebe threw out her hand with a scoff. "Mara has a Witch buddy and we don't? Tell me, how is that fair?"

Mara crossed her arms with a raised brow. "I thought I was your Witch buddy."

"You're Charmed Adjacent," Phoebe countered, "You're family. Doesn't count."

Prue cut through all this and got back to Aviva. "Back to what we were discussing – We don't know anything about Aviva. How she got her powers. How she found out about us."

"She tried to tell us, but Mara teleported her out of the house," Phoebe answered with a wave towards Mara, making Piper say, "Yeah, you really need to be more careful with that."

Mara sighed heavily, "Yeah, I know. Calling stuff to me is getting way easier but pushing stuff away is a bit more tricky." Mara had no idea of the terminology was right, but that's what she called it.

Prue sighed heavily saying, "Well I'm glad Mara got her out of the house or else that girl would have exposed us all."

Phoebe sighed softly and took a different approach, "Prue, she's just a kid. Besides, if she's a Witch, she probably feels just as alone as we do. Maybe she just needs some friends."

"Or maybe she's out to destroy us," Mara countered, seeing that as a plausible possibility.

Phoebe raised her brows at that. "Oh, and your Witch buddy doesn't?"

Mara firmly crossed her arms. "No, they don't. How do I know this? Because they didn't have to tell me their secret but they did because we trust each other. That Aviva girl is someone I do not trust and if I see her again, well I just might teleport her away to another zip code." Mara was more or less serious about that and hopped off the table to head out before any of them could say another word.

* * *

Mara sat in the corner booth sipping on a milkshake after telling Jasper everything that had happened with Aviva during his lunch break. "Pretty coincidental if you think about you. You show me your power and some girl shows up and does the same thing. You two in cahoots to kill me and P3 or something?"

Jasper couldn't tell if she was being serious or not so he answered as if she was. "Mara, I can honestly tell you that hurting you is the last thing I would ever intentionally do."

Mara sipped the milkshake with a smile. "Okay then."

Jasper smiled as well then got serious. "Are you guys going to see this…Ava?"

"Aviva," Mara corrected.

Jasper picked up where he left off, "Aviva again?"

"I don't want to," she answered honestly. "That girl gives me a bad vibe. I know I seem territorial about P3 but…" it clicked then that she realized she told Jasper that Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were witches and that made her clasp her hand over her mouth with a gasp. "I can't believe I told you about them," her voice muffled because of her hand.

"If it will make you feel better you can tell them about me," Jasper offered. "As long as it doesn't get back to Leo, I can deal with that. Besides, I already figured they were witches. Any normal person would probably find things being randomly thrown about suspicious."

Mara tried to kick him under the table for that but he dodged with a "Ha, ha, ha! I'm a fast learner." Jasper grinned after that and looked at the time. "Back to work. Call you later?" He didn't give Mara a chance to answer before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mara would never admit it, but she blushed a bit because of it. The blush didn't last for long before her thoughts soon went back to Aviva and what that girl could possibly be up to.

* * *

It was a little on the late side by the time Mara got home and as she pulled up to the Manor, Aviva was walking out of it. "You've got to be kidding me," she said to herself and got out of the car to go over to her. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Aviva stopped with a heavy scoffed and emotionally answered with, "You know, my mentor told me that I would like you the best – that we were kindred but you're just as bad as the bitch, Prue. We're the same, Mara. Why can't you see that?" Aviva scoffed again and stormed off down the street.

Mara stood there wondering what Aviva could have meant by them being kindred, but she didn't go after her. The bad feeling she got from Aviva wasn't going away and she was trusting her gut. The last time she didn't listen to it was when Javna captured her and that was something she really didn't want to repeat.

After getting her things from the car, she went inside to find Phoebe and Prue having a bit of a spat in the foyer. Mara wasn't sure what came over her to say what she did, but she ended up saying, "Jasper is my Witch buddy. I trust him completely but I do _not_ trust Aviva." She stopped on the stairs to say, "Do me and Jasper a favor and not tell Leo about him. He doesn't know what Jasper is."

Mara left it at that and went up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe and Prue exchanged looks with each other before going upstairs after her. They didn't even knock before going right into Mara's room with Prue saying, "Jasper is a Witch? You have some explaining to do, Mara."

"Yeah, like does he know about us?" Phoebe added in, with her hands on the back of her hips.

Mara sat back against her headboard with a sigh. "I just found out, okay? But I always felt…connected to him. It was like I knew there was something about him but didn't know until he showed me his power. And yeah, he knows about us."

Phoebe scoffed incredulously. "So it's okay for Jasper to know about us but not Aviva? Please tell me how this make any sense."

Prue would get to that but she was focusing on something else for the moment. "You said that Leo didn't know about Jasper. If they're brothers then how is that possible?"

"They're step-brothers," Mara answered. "So Leo wouldn't be what Jasper is."

Before anything else could be said, Piper came upstairs saying, "Uh, guys, Aviva is here. You should come downstairs."

Mara held up her hands in an 'I'm out' way. "I want no part in this. You know where I stand and if you guys disagree, I'm out."

Prue sighed and before following her sisters downstairs, she made something clear, "We're not done with this discussion."

Mara figured as much and didn't bother saying anything about it.

* * *

Mara steered clear of Aviva and pretty much everyone else the next day by camping out up in the Attic. She was going through the box again and once more she found something that she didn't see before – a crystal ball. "Very cool," she said to herself as she set it on the table in front of her.

She had no idea how to use the thing, at least that's what she thought, but she looked at it in all angles before placing her hand on it. Once she did, she pulled it away with a gasp because she felt like she'd just gotten an electric shock. Mara held her hand over the ball and moved it in a circular motion around it.

Within the crystal a light started to glow that turned into images. Mara could see Prue going into her room and Aviva shooting a fire ball at her – killing her. Mara gasped when the images disappeared and ran down to Prue's room without a second thought.

Mara threw Prue's door open and was instantly in the chest with a fireball, killing her instantly. The blast threw her into the wall across the hall.

Phoebe who had a vision of Prue getting killed by Aviva, ran upstairs to see what happened to Mara. "Mara!" she cried and ran over to her. Looking to Aviva she shouted, "What have you done?!"

Aviva looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Phoebe…I'm so sorry." She ran out of the room and down the hall like a bat out of hell leaving Phoebe crying over Mara's body in her wake.

* * *

Mara awoke a little while later with a strong gasp as she bolted upright on the sofa in the Attic, making P3 all jump because of it. The first thing that came out of Mara's mouth was, "That evil bitch!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Phoebe said as she hugged Mara tight. "We really need to cut back on how many times you die because this is just getting ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Mara groaned and rubbed her chest because it was sore. "Where is the evil bitch?"

"She's not evil," Prue replied as she stood at the Book. "She's being possessed by Kali."

Piper picked up from there reading from the Book, "An evil enchantress banished to her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess innocents and uses them as pawns to steal a witch's power."

Mara groaned as she got up and went over to the Book with the sisters. "So, what? She was using Aviva to try and turn us into bad witches or something? I'm starting to freak out now about Aviva saying that her mentor said we were kindred."

"I think that was more where the family situation was concerned," Phoebe pointed out. "She said the same thing to me and pretty much explained it like that."

Mara let out a breath of thanks, "One less thing to worry about then." Getting back to the matter at hand, she asked, "How do we get rid of Kali?"

Prue read further on and answered, "To get rid of her, shatter her reflection. How the hell we're going to do that, I'm not sure."

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," Mara muttered to herself.

At that moment, the Attic door burst open and Aviva came in. Only…it wasn't Aviva. Her eyes were red and yellow and her voice distorted when she talked. "Hello, Mara. Lovely to see you up and about."

"So not Aviva." Mara stated the obvious.

"Perceptive little witch," Kali in Aviva's body answered and threw a fireball towards them. They all dodged and it ended up hitting a hat box instead.

Aviva broke through for a moment crying out, "Please, help me!"

Kali took over again. "Nevermind." And threw another fireball, this time it hit a dress maker's dummy. "My powers are greater than yours. It's only a matter of time."

"Time, that's it!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Freeze her, Piper."

"Aviva doesn't freeze," Piper countered.

Mara knew exactly what Phoebe was thinking. "But Kali will."

Piper lifted her hands and froze Kali, making Aviva's body fall to the floor as Kali's form stayed frozen in the air.

After taking a moment to breath, Phoebe pulled off the sheet from the full-length mirror and Piper exclaimed, "Prue, get her to the mirror!"

Prue used her magic to throw Kali into the mirror. Mara followed suit by calling an object towards her "Candlestick!" then pushed it to the mirror by holding her other hand out and saying, "Mirror!" The candlestick changed its course from Mara's hand to the mirror, shattering it on impact and thus destroying Kali's reflection – making her scream because of it.

Piper, breathing a bit heavily, said to Mara, "Forget what I said before. You're _really_ getting the hang of that."

Mara was glad to hear it but she'd never used her power quite like that before and there were no swirling lights or anything so was this something new or just a different version of what she could already do? Honestly…it didn't matter. She was just glad that it worked and Kali was gone.

* * *

After Aviva had gone with the promise that she wasn't going to tell anyone about the fact that she and the sisters were witches, and with a little pep talk from Phoebe, Mara went back up to the attic to clean up a bit.

She had just finished cleaning up the glass when she eyed the crystal ball on the table. An idea came to mind that she put into action after dumping the glass into the bin.

Mara sat in front of the crystal ball and held her hand over it. She closed her eyes and focused, "Show me my parents." Mara opened her eyes as soon as she felt the electric shock again and waved her hand over it. When the light glowed, she removed her hand and leaned forward to get a better look as the image appeared.

It was an image of her mother but she looked so young and looked like she was dressed in something from the Colonial period. The image continued on as her father appeared and walked over to her mother - wearing the same kind of clothing - with a loving smile on his face and a daisy in hand.

Mara sat up straight when the image faded away. It was her parents there was no doubt about that but it was so not from this time. She put the crystal ball away and slammed the lid shut because she still had more questions than answers and honestly…she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 7


	8. Blood to blood

Mara and Jasper were walking down the street towards the movie theater. Per P3's request they were going to be getting to know one another better – as in all of them. They made the excuse that it was because of the discovery that Jasper was magic but really, they just wanted to grill the young man who had their eyes set on their Mara. Okay, it was about the whole magic part too, but still.

Mara told Jasper about everything where her parents were concerned and that's what they were talking about presently. "It wasn't like with Phoebe and her premonitions. I mean, I said I wanted to see my parents and I did. Wasn't what I expected but I saw them nonetheless. Wouldn't doing that be considered personal gain?"

Jasper knew why Mara's power worked like that but he couldn't say anything without her asking more questions. So instead he said, "Maybe it was something that you had to see."

"Oh yeah, I see an image of my parents from like the sixteen-hundreds or something and that's supposed to give me all my answers." Mara rolled her eyes at the thought. "All it did was give my more questions. Like…was my father Immortal too? Or did she keep falling in love with his next life, if that's even a thing? Or…"

Jasper stopped her there. "Didn't your mother leave you a letter asking you not to look into this?"

Mara told him about that, too. "No," she countered. "She asked me not to look into their deaths. And I'm not. I'm looking into their life."

"I don't know what to tell you, Mara. Maybe you should talk to the Sisters about this." Jasper thought that the Halliwells should know what their Adjacent was up to.

"They all have their own stuff going on. Prue broke up with Andy, Piper is working all the time, and Phoebe is trying to figure out her future. I can't make their lives all about me and the infinity that is mine." Mara rubbed her forehead and wished that this wasn't so complicated.

Jasper paused a moment to look at her. "I'm sure they'd make the time for you, Mara."

Mara crossed her arms because she was sure he was right about that but she still didn't feel like she could go to them with this. At least…not yet.

"I still can't believe you told them about my powers," Jasper sounded offended, but in reality, he wasn't.

"I said I was sorry!" Mara exclaimed, holding onto his arm. "It just came out like word vomit, I swear!"

Jasper laughed because he truly wasn't upset. "It's fine, Mara. If I'm to be honest, I figured you'd end up telling them."

Mara gasped and swatted him for that. "And here I've been freaking out about it this whole time!"

"And you were rather cute doing it," he smirked. As along as none of them told Leo, he was all good with the sisters knowing. And since they couldn't tell Leo without spilling the beans about themselves in the process, he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Mara didn't get a chance to say anything about that because she stopped to look around with the realization that they were in a parking garage. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know," Jasper laughed, "I was following you to the theater."

Mara was about to leave when she gasped at the sight of a body with a hole burned into their forehead. "Oh my god!" Without a second thought she pulled out her cellphone that Prue bought her so they could all keep in touch with each other and dialed 911.

* * *

The cops arrived and taped off the scene as well as interviewed Jasper and Mara since they were the ones who discovered the body. When that was all said and done, Mara saw P3 among the crowd and went right over to them, leaving Jasper to finish the interview.

"What are you doing here?" Piper asked her on sight.

"We took a wrong turn and found the body," Mara replied, gesturing to the approaching Jasper. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Phoebe saw this murder," Piper explained, referring to the premonition.

Phoebe stepped forward and shook her head as she got a better look at the body. "No, I didn't see this one." Turning around to face the others, she added, "I think I saw the next one."

* * *

The next day, Mara went down into the kitchen with the biggest yawn in existence. Piper was getting the coffee as she saw this. "You were up all night in the Attic again?" When Mara nodded before getting some cereal, Piper asked, "What are you hiding up there?"

Mara didn't want to get into those details so she just said, "Nothing, just reading," and went to sit at the kitchen table.

Piper was about to say something else but Prue and Phoebe joined them in the kitchen. After Prue got her coffee she asked Piper, "This is leaded, right?"

"Always is," Piper replied, giving Mara a quick look because they both knew it was a lie, as she went about her morning routine, but accidentally knocked over a box of cereal as she did and then proceeded to freeze it. Piper groaned in frustrated annoyance and grabbed the trash bin, putting it under the frozen cereal right before it unfroze so that it fell right in without making a mess.

"You may randomly freeze things, but you're getting better at preventing the messes from it," Mara teased with a grin upon her face.

Leo came in at that moment with a "Good morning, ladies. I took a look at the staircase. It should be more than two days work. Mind if I get started?"

"No, not at all," Piper replied. "I'll get you some coffee."

"And I'm headed out," Mara interjected. "Gonna meet up with Jasper. Later, _ladies_." She gave the sister's a wave goodbye and went out the kitchen door since she had everything she wanted to take already with her.

"But what about the innocent?" Phoebe called after her and then scoffed incredulously when the door closed. "There's no way she just happened upon the body by accident. Mara really needs to take this whole saving the innocent thing more seriously."

"Mara has a boyfriend for the first time," Piper answered as she got Leo's coffee. "You can't blame her for being involved in that."

* * *

Mara lied to the sisters when she said she was going to meet up with Jasper. She received a weird letter in the mail asking her to go to a certain Occult Shop as soon as possible. The last thing she wanted was to get P3 involved in case it was some sort of trap or something _but_ that didn't mean she wasn't going to go.

The bell above the shop's door jingled as she entered. The place looked almost exactly like that one in The Craft movie – so much so that Mara did a bit of a double-take. "Hello?" she called out, walking further into the shop since there was no one in sight so far.

A woman walked through the beaded curtain from the backroom and stopped in her tracks as soon as Mara came into her line of sight. "Eva?"

"Mara," she corrected, "but I get that a lot."

"You look just like your mother," she smiled wide. "Thank you for coming." The woman walked around the counter as she said, "I recently discovered that you reached your eighteenth birthday. Correct?"

Before answering that, Mara asked a question of her own, "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Gwen." She pulled out an Infinity pendant from beneath her shirt and held it up for her to see. "I am like you, and your mother. I am, too, an Immortal Witch."

Mara didn't believe her for one second. "Get out of town."

"Believe me or not, that is your choice." Gwen went to the shelving and slid opened a door before pulling out a rolled up parchment paper. "When I heard of your mother's true death, I mourned for a long time. She was a very dear friend of mine – we were in the same coven in the 1600's but then…" She caught her tongue just in time. If she told Mara what she remembered then it might change things and that wouldn't do.

Gwen quickly changed the subject before Mara had the chance to ask her what she was going to say. "This is for you."

Mara slowly took the scroll from her, asking, "What is it?"

"It's a resurrection spell," Gwen answered. "It only works for bringing Immortal Witches back from their true death. I would have cast it myself to bring your mother back, but it's blood calling to blood so it must be you."

"I've seen Practical Magic – messing with life and death doesn't end well," Mara retorted, giving the scroll back to her.

Gwen didn't take it. "You're an Immortal Witch, Mara Sibley – Neutral. There are no consequences for witches like us where personal gain is concerned."

Mara still didn't believe her. "Take it back. I don't want it."

"Perhaps not now, but you will." Gwen led Mara to the exit as she said, "Keep it safe and if one day you change your mind, you will know exactly where it is. I have spent too long here – I will be moving on soon. The scroll is yours now."

Mara didn't answer Gwen one way or the other, but slipped the scroll into her bag and went on her way.

Gwen watched her as she went and grinned a bit wickedly. She had a grudge against Eva Sibley that would finally be put to rest…once Mara cast the spell. And Gwen knew it would only be a matter of time before she did.

* * *

Later that day, Mara got a call from Piper asking her to pick up a shipment of produce that wasn't able to be delivered to Quake, so she did Piper the favor. As they unloaded the packed Beetle, Mara said, "You should tell your boss off. He's an ass."

"I don't disagree but I can't get fired," Piper replied as they brought the produce into the kitchen.

"You have got to stop letting people take advantage of you Piper." Mara set the crate on the table, saying both sincerely and seriously, "You're stronger than that."

"Yes, well, right now I just need to be strong enough to carry in the rest of these potatoes," Piper replied, avoiding the topic.

Mara rolled her eyes and proceeded to help her out and once that was done, she stuck around to help Piper with the inventory. There were some times that Mara wanted to mention meeting the other so-called Immortal Witch but it just didn't feel right to bring it up. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she ever would.

* * *

"Remind me _never_ to open up a restaurant," Mara groaned as they walked up the steps to the Manor that night. "Inventory sucks."

"And it's still not done," Piper sighed, lifting the stack of papers and such in her arms.

"What's still not done?" Phoebe asked as she sprinted up the stairs, joining them.

"Inventory," Mara and Piper answered in unison.

"Well, I'll help with yours if you help with mine," Phoebe answered with a smile as they went into the house. "How did things go with Jasper today?"

"Fine," Mara lied, plopping herself down in the oversized chair in the living room. "I hung out at the diner until he got off shift – the usual."

Phoebe sighed thinking that was such a dull way to spend the day then turned to Piper, sitting on the couch next to herself. "Did you talk to your boss?"

"Of course," Piper lied, "just like I said I would." She shot brief 'keep quiet' daggers at Mara before touching her chin. "Am I getting a zit?"

Phoebe looked and lied as she said, "Can't even see it."

 _Meanwhile, Prue just finished casting a Truth Spell in the Attic_

"You really can't see it?" Piper asked, needing the confirmation.

"Are you kidding? That thing looks like it's got a life of it's own." Phoebe did not mean to say that but the words – the _truth_ came right out of her mouth.

Piper looked at her oddly, "What?"

Phoebe turned to her asking, "So you really told of Martin, huh?"

Piper sighed, "No, I lied. I chickened out."

Mara didn't know what was going on but didn't have a good feeling about it. "Uh oh," she scrambled out of her seat but didn't make it out of the room in time before Phoebe asked her,

"So, Mara, where did you go with Jasper?"

Mara was compelled to tell the truth. "I didn't go anywhere with Jasper. I went to an Occult shop instead." She quickly clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else about that. When she was sure she wasn't going to, she asked, "Am I the only one who thinks something weird is going on?"

Phoebe and Piper both answered in truthful unison, "No."

Mara nodded her head with an, "Okay, then. I'm just gonna go up to my room before anything else weird happens." She shot them a thumbs up and went to do just that.

* * *

The next morning, Mara was down in the kitchen while eating a bowl of cereal as Piper made the coffee. Prue came in as usual, took a cup and asked, "Is this leaded?"

"Nope," Piper answered, compelled to tell the truth.

"It's not?" Prue looked at her incredulously.

"Never has been," Piper replied, throwing up her hand, "Because it's ridiculous to make two pots of coffee when you're the only one who drinks diesel."

They all thought it was weird, so Piper changed the topic, turning to Mara. "How's your late-night reading going?"

"I haven't been doing any reading. I've been practicing my powers," Mara answered with a mouthful of cereal – compelled to tell the truth as well.

Prue's brow furrowed at that. "Why wouldn't you just tell us that?"

"Because I have more powers than Phoebe and I didn't want her to feel inferior." Mara set her bowl of cereal down and clasped both her hands over her mouth before asking, "What the hell is going on?!"

Prue answered that by saying, "Okay, I'm late. Gotta get to work." She tried to rush out of the kitchen but was met by Phoebe who asked, "What's going on?", as she walked past her sister.

Now there was no way for Prue to escape it. She spoke the truth, "I cast a Truth Spell."

" **What**?" Phoebe, Piper, and Mara asked in unison and followed after Prue who made an attempt at a quick exit.

"You cast a Truth Spell?" Piper asked in a 'why on earth would you do that' tone of voice.

"Yes," Prue replied then pleaded, "No more questions, please."

Piper ignored that plea and asked, "Why?"

Prue couldn't stop herself from saying, "Because I wanted to know what Andy would think of me if he found out I was a Witch."

"I can't believe it," Phoebe smiled. "I can't believe you actually took my advice! The biggest pooper at the Wicca party has finally used her power for personal gain."

"That's not good, Phoebe," Mara interjected. "Personal gain for you guys comes with consequences." She crossed her arms and looked at Prue. "You should have asked me to cast it for you. I don't have to worry about consequences – being neutral and all."

"The spell was only supposed to work on me," Prue countered. "The spell said 'those in this house' – I thought I was alone."

Piper couldn't believe this was happening. "We have to reverse this. _**Fast**_."

"Can't," Prue informed them. "Twenty-four hour time limit. So that means until eight o'clock tonight, everybody who comes into contact with us will have no choice but to speak the truth."

Mara didn't like this at all. "The saying 'the truth hurts' exists for a reason, Prue! This is not going to end well."

Piper had to ask something there, "What do you mean by no choice?"

"Exactly that," Prue replied. "Ask any of us anything."

Phoebe grinned and asked Piper, "What do you really think of your boss?"

Piper seethed, "I think he's a self-serving jerk who must have a very small penis."

Mara gasped laughter when she heard that.

Piper was freaking out. "Oh my god! I'm gonna be so fired!"

"No, no, no. It's gonna be okay." Prue assured. "Once the spell ends no one will remember what they've heard."

Mara still didn't think this was going to end well. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not gonna talk to anyone today."

"Not even Jasper?" Phoebe asked, grinning.

"I haven't decided yet," Mara honestly answered and quickly left the room before any of them asked her another question.

* * *

Mara wanted to ask Gwen some questions while the spell was in the works but she was told my the employee there that Gwen left this morning to tend to her shop back East, so there went that.

This dead-end brought her to the Diner where she sat in the Beetle, drumming her hands on the steering wheel debating whether or not to go in and talk to Jasper. "He's not going to remember anyway," she said aloud, finally coming to a decision and went right inside.

Jasper smiled when he saw Mara come into the Diner. He was about to ask how she was doing but was cut off when she sat at the counter in front of him, set down her car keys, and asked, "What do you think about me, Jasper?" Mara was going to ease into that question, but plans changed.

Jasper looked right at her as he said, "You're not like anyone I've ever met before. When we first met I only intended on becoming your friend – I never expected to fall in love with you." His eyes widened when he said that and he cleared his throat before saying, "Since we're apparently being honest, who do you think about me?"

Mara hadn't even gotten over the shock of his words when she said, "You're annoying as hell but I can't imagine not having you in my life. I think I love you, too." Mara wasn't sure what shocked her more – the fact that Jasper said that he was in love with her or the fact that she pretty much said the same in return.

Jasper leaned on the counter and smiled at her like he was the happiest guy on the Earth – which he was. "So…" he asked in a teasing way, "are you like my girlfriend now?"

"Yes." Mara rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

Jasper looked around to make sure his boss wasn't looking before leaning forward to kiss Mara. "Later, _girlfriend_ ," he whispered.

" _Shut_ _ **up**_ ," Mara groaned as she slid off the stool and waved goodbye to him as she walked out the door.

When Mara got back into her car she smiled because she hadn't felt anything like this before and it made her smile like nothing else. The downside? Tomorrow Jasper wouldn't remember a thing about it.

Mara was about to start the car and realized that she didn't have her keys…because she left them on the counter. "Of course." She got out of the car but stopped when she heard a man's voice speak from behind her.

"Mara. Mara Sibley?" the tall, suited man asked her.

"Yes." Mara replied in a drawn out manner because she didn't know who the hell this guy was.

"You have been such a challenge to find." He moved closer to her. "I was indeed wondering if you were even present."

Mara backed away as she asked, "What do you want?"

He grinned wickedly. "Your future." A third eye appeared on his forehead and a laser-like beam shot out of it.

Mara screamed as she felt it burn into her skin and dropped to the ground with a gasp when the guy stopped after hearing Jasper shout, "Get away from her!"

The man looked at Mara saying, "We're not finished," before hurrying off because others were starting to join them in the once empty parking lot now.

Jasper rushed right to Mara and looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"No," Mara instantly answered for a number of reasons, "not by a long shot."

* * *

After assuring everyone that she was fine and would call the police when she got home, she went straight to the Manor. Mara went in through the kitchen door and found Phoebe talking to Piper. She cut into their conversation, saying, "A three-eyed Demon thing just tried to kill me!"

"Did he think you were your mom?" Phoebe asked, since that seemed to be the pattern lately.

Mara shook her head. "No, he knew who I was but I have _never_ seen him before." When Piper and Phoebe exchanged a look with each other, Mara asked, "What did I miss?"

"The three-eyed Demon thing is the Demon that's been killing people and…" Phoebe paused for a moment before saying, "We think he's from the future."

Mara blinked a few times to process that. "Okay, and since I'm an Immortal Witch I apparently piss him off in the future?" She rubbed her forehead and winced because it was still a little sore. "Wonderful. So how do we find him to stop him?"

"Well, he wants Tanya so he'll find us," Phoebe answered.

"He doesn't know where we are," Piper countered.

Phoebe thought for a moment then said, "He saw me with Tanya and…he saw me with Prue." She didn't need to say more than that because they were all thinking the same thing – that he was gonna go after Prue.

* * *

Since Mara was on the Demon thing's list, and Phoebe was seen by him while helping Tanya, they stayed at the Manor with Tanya while Piper went to Buckland's and find Prue.

Tanya somehow managed to fall asleep on the sofa up in the Attic, leaving Phoebe and Mara free to talk. It when then Phoebe said, "So you're worried about making me feel inferior?"

"Yes." Mara winced. "How did you know I said that?"

"You're not the only one who eavesdrops," Phoebe smiled. "I don't want you feeling like you have to keep stuff from me – from any of us. You may be Halliwell adjacent, but you are a member of this family." At seeing the look on Mara's face, she added in, "You know that, don't you?"

Mara didn't even realize she felt this way until the words came out of her mouth. "Sometimes I wonder about that. Sometimes I worry that you guys only let me stick around out of some strange sense of obligation or something."

Phoebe took Mara's hands in her and squeezed them, saying, "Mara that is _not_ how we feel about you. We love you and nothing will change that. If you don't believe me, then ask."

"I don't have to." Mara could see that Phoebe was telling her the truth – she could feel it.

After they hugged one another, the phone rang. Phoebe answered the cordless phone they brought up with them and listened with relief to Piper telling her that the Demon thing, well Warlock thing from the future was vanquished. "It's over," Phoebe said to Mara, who dramatically fell to the floor saying "Thank god!" in reply.

* * *

While Prue was out to talk to Andy and Phoebe went with Piper and Tanya to Quake, Mara sat upstairs in the attic and looked at the spell Gwen had given her. The spell looked simple enough but it couldn't be that easy…could it?

Mara thought about how her life could be with her mom in it – how terribly she missed her. Even with Phoebe saying that she was part of her family, it didn't change the fact that sometimes Mara felt so alone. There was no way to get her father back, she knew this, but to get her mother back…that would mean the world to her.

"I hope I don't regret this," Mara said to herself as used her power to move all the candles from the shelves and place them in the center of the floor. She placed them in a circular fashion then took some chalk and drew the Infinity symbol within it. Once that was done, Mara picked up the knife and stood in one of the loops of the symbol.

"Here we go," she voiced aloud before cutting the palm of her hand, letting her blood drip into the center of the Infinity, as she started the spell:

"Blood to blood I summon thee,

Immortal Witch of Infinity.

True Death release your binds on thee,

Immortal Witch of Infinity.

Blood to blood I summon thee,

Daughter to Mother, return to me

Blood to blood I summon thee,

Immortal Witch of Infinity."

Once the last words of the spell left her mouth, there was a swirl of lights in the other half of the symbol. When the lights dissipated, a woman stood in place. A woman that Mara would recognize _anywhere_. With tears in her eyes she spoke in a shaky voice, "Mom?"

Eva Sibley looked at her person before facing her daughter in front of her. This wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here – wasn't supposed to be alive. It was because of this that she demanded to know of her daughter, "What did you do?!"

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 8


	9. Eva

" _What did you do?!"_ Those are words shook Mara out of the feeling of love and relief and belonging that seeing her mother standing in front of her – _alive –_ had given her.

"I – I brought you back," Mara stammered in reply.

Eva couldn't believe her daughter could be so reckless. "You resurrected me! What were you thinking?!"

Her mother kept asking her that and Mara had enough of it. "Stop asking me that! I was thinking I wanted my mom! Is that so wrong?!"

Eva looked at her daughter, really looked at her, and saw how grown up she was now – how much she looked like her but certainly had parts of her father. Despite wanting to right to Mara and hug her tight, her motherly feelings would have to wait.

"Mara," she said gently, "spells like this come with a price." Mara must have known that – right?

Mara shook her head and retorted, "Immortal Witches are neutral. Personal gain doesn't apply to us – there are no consequences!" After a moment she asked with a breaking voice, "Aren't you glad to be back?"

Eva walked over and took Mara's hands in hers. She had to make her understand. "Spells such as this _always_ come with a price, even with us. When you resurrect someone you love, someone else you love will die. It may not be today or tomorrow but one day, someone you love will die. That's the price – there has to be a balance between life and death. Not even we can escape that consequence."

Mara started to shake when this information set in. "Are you telling me that I just signed someone's death sentence?" Upon seeing her mother's nod, she cried, "Oh my god!"

Eva hugged her daughter tightly in that moment, smoothing her hair down to comfort her like she did as a child. "It's alright, Dove, we'll figure this out. I'm back and you're never going to be alone again."

* * *

The next morning, Mara knew she was going to have to tell P3 what had happened. She picked at her fingernails nervously as she walked into the kitchen where the three sisters were present. "I need to tell you something…"

The tone of worry and seriousness in her voice made them all stop what they were doing and turn to face her. "What is it?" Piper asked first, walking over to her.

"I cast a spell last night," Mara admitted. "I – I brought my mom back from the dead."

Prue couldn't believe this. "You did **what**?"

"I got the spell from another Witch who knew my mom and it only works on Immortal Witches," Mara was speaking a mile a minute as she explained. "I know I should have talked to you guys first but…" she swallowed back her tears, "I wanted my mom."

Prue was seething because this kind of magic wasn't something to be messed with. "Where is she?"

As if on cue, Eva walked into the kitchen and gasped at the sight of the three sisters. "Oh my gosh! You're all so beautiful! I haven't seen you girls since you were tiny little things." She went right over to Phoebe and cupped her face, "It's lovely to meet you, Phoebe. Your mother was pregnant with you the last time we crossed paths."

The sisters looked at Eva like she was a crazy person, then it was Prue who took the lead by asking, "So you're back from the dead?" She could have put it better, but she was still wrapping her head around it.

"Don't be upset with Mara," Eva pleaded, going over to her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders. "She knows the cost of this spell and I assure you that she will be much more careful with her magic now."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks with each other before Phoebe came right out and said, "How can we trust that you're Mara's real mom? That you're not some Warlock in disguise or something?"

"Because Mara's blood called to mine," Eva explained. "It was a spell from mother to daughter. I'm the only one it could resurrect."

Prue didn't like the sound of any of this but she was late for work. "I have to get to Buckland's, but Mara, we are having a family meeting later." She was pretty firm about that and once she saw Mara nod in reply, she grabbed her things and left the house.

Eva made a dramatic 'okay then' face. "She's a prickly thing, ain't she?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned to Piper and Phoebe with a grin on her face. "So, who wants to catch me up on the past decade or so? I've clearly missed a lot."

* * *

Eva laid on her side on Mara's bed as she went through the contents of the box she spelled for her. "Looks like you found just about everything I left for you. I see there are a few things that haven't revealed themselves yet." She pointed at her daughter, saying, "Don't ask me what they are. You'll find out when you need them."

"I was actually going to ask about my father," Mara replied, taking the box away from her because it was hers now. "You two come over on the Mayflower together?"

Eva looked at her like she was a nuts for a moment then clicked, "Did you have a vision of us in that crystal ball of yours? Must have. No, your father and I did not come over on the Mayflower together. When we met, I couldn't stand him, but he grew on me."

"Was he Immortal, too?" Mara asked, sitting beside her mother.

Eva was sitting up by now and she sighed, moving some of Mara's hair behind her ear. "Oh, my Dove, there is a lot that I still can't tell you – things about my past. And that includes some things about your father."

"That's bullshit!" Mara exclaimed, getting to her feet. "How can you sit there and say you can't tell me _anything_?!"

Eva stood as well and used her hands as she spoke. "I didn't say I couldn't tell you _anything_ – I said that there was a lot I can't tell you. You don't understand, Mara, and I can't explain it. I'm not going to risk anything by telling you something you can't know yet. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do it."

Eva was about to say more but gasped when she saw a black cat come into the bedroom and pounce on the bed. "You little devil!" she scooped him up and nuzzled against him as he purred.

"How could you possibly know Felix? He was a stray." Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"He's hardly a stray, but we'll get into that later." Eva cooed at the cat, "Won't we, Felix?" She set him down with a laugh then got serious as she said, "I'm sorry about Grams – she was like family."

"She was my family!" Mara shot back. She crossed her arms and forced herself to get back to what she wanted to know. "Can you at least tell me how you died so I know what to avoid?"

Eva shook her head. "No, Dove, I can't do that. I remember asking you not to look into my death in the letter and I'm sticking to that. Ignorance is bliss when it comes to my true death. I'm not going to alter how you live your life." She backed out of the room saying, "I'm guessing you're starting to realize where you get your pigheadedness from." Evan grinned at her daughter and went downstairs, leaving a fuming Mara in her wake.

* * *

Eva went into the kitchen while Piper and Phoebe were in the living room talking about dates or something. There were a pair of legs sticking out from under the sink and a voice that asked, "Hey, Piper, can you hand me the ratchet extender?"

Eva froze when she heard the voice then crouched down to see if it was who she thought it was. "Leo!" she exclaimed in a 'you've got to be fucking kidding me!' way.

Leo shot up when he saw her there and hit his head on the pipe with a groan before getting out from under the sink. "Eva? How – how are you alive?"

"What, the Elders didn't tell you that Mara resurrected me and I was back?" Eva asked, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

"Shh!" Leo pleaded. "They don't know _who_ I am."

Eva stared at him blankly then shouted at him in hushed tones, "They don't know that you're their bloody Whitelighter?!"

"No, and I'm to keep it that way." Leo made himself very clear.

Eva was about to say something then asked, "Wait…if the sisters have you then…did they send someone for Mara and please tell me it's a woman." When Leo didn't answer and didn't even look at her, Eva gasped before seething, "Leo, **no**. Tell me the Elders do not plan to do with her Whitelighter what they did with my Lincoln."

Leo didn't know how to answer that but it was clear that she expected something. "I don't know, Eva, I swear."

Eva grabbed Leo by the shirt and pulled him close. "If they mess with my kid then they'll have to answer to me. I will **not** let them set my daughter up to die."

* * *

When Prue came home she brought her sisters and Mara up to the attic to tell them what happened when she opened a locket at Buckland's. When she opened it, a Warlock from the 17th century was released from it, stole her power, and jumped out the 12th story window to land perfectly on his feet.

"What did he say his name was?" Piper asked and was answered by Eva from the doorway, "Matthew Tate."

"You know him?" Prue wanted to know.

Eva didn't answer that part, only said, "Your ancestor, Melinda Warren, trapped him in that locket after he betrayed her."

"Wait, you were alive when Melinda Warren was alive? How old _are_ you?" Phoebe didn't care if that was offensive or not.

"Older than I look but probably not as old as you're thinking," Eva answered then got back on track, "Did you use your power on him?"

"Yes," Prue answered. "And he knows that I don't have the other two."

"Can I see the locket?" Phoebe asked and took it. Once she opened the locket, she gasped at having a premonition. Phoebe saw Melinda put Matthew into the locket. "Eva's telling the truth. I just saw Melinda put Matthew into the locket."

Eva smiled at her, "You saw the past? Means your powers are growing – good."

Phoebe groaned, "Yeah, well, somehow I thought I was gonna get to fly."

Eva chuckled at that and couldn't help but say, "You will. Trust me."

Just when Phoebe was about to ask for details, they heard the doorbell. Eva was quick to say, "I'll get it," and practically skipped out of the Attic to do it.

Eva answered the front door and grinned when she saw the detective standing there. "Well, hello, handsome. What can I do for you?"

Andy didn't recognize this woman so said, "I'm looking for Prue, and you are?"

"Eva – friend of the family." She leaned against the closed half of the double doors, putting her hand up as she did. "And before I answer your question, who are _you_?"

"Detective Andy Trudeau." Andy showed her his badge and asked again, "Where's Prue?"

Eva shrugged. "Don't know, she must still be at work."

"No," Andy countered, "she's not."

She smiled prettily at him, "Well, I don't know where she is then because she's not here."

Andy didn't believe her for a second. "I think you're lying so why don't you just tell me where she is?"

Eva wasn't playing any games now. "Andy Taylor, was it? I've told you I don't know where Prue is and if you ask me again the only answer you'll get out of me is 'where's your warrant?'. Capisce?" Without another word, she stepped out of the doorway and closed the door on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the Attic, the sisters were talking to Mara about Eva. "I still don't like what you've done." Prue made that abundantly clear to Mara as she paced a little.

"I know," Mara sighed, sitting down on the arm of the sofa. "I'm sorry, okay? I should have been more open with you three but…I've _always_ been adjacent, you know? Just outside of this family and not really a part of it. I know you guys love me and I love you all so much, but no matter how much I want to be the reality is…we're not family."

"Blood doesn't make you family," Phoebe said softly to her. "You don't need to share our name to be one of us."

"We're in this together," Piper added on, hating that she didn't see what Mara was going through since Grams died – that none of them truly saw it.

Prue sighed and went over to Mara. "I'm sorry you never really felt like a member of this family, and I know that I've been a big part of that, and I wish I could change it but I can't. What I can do is give you my word that I will never make you feel out of place again."

Eva walked in at that moment and realized she clearly walked into a family moment. "Sorry," she said to the room, "but there's some detective looking for you, Prue. I told him you weren't here."

"Ancient Warlocks and the police hunting for you?" Mara teased, "Well, no one said you lived a quiet life."

Prue looked at her with a little smile accompanied with a 'shut up' look, then turned back to Eva. "Since you know more about this Warlock than we do, how do we kill him?"

"We've never really been up against anything like him before," Piper added in.

"I have, but Matthew can take any power used against him – Immortality included if he kills an Immortal Witch," Eva replied. "Something he has done in the past, so we can't vanquish him. We have to trap him in the locket like Melinda did. Unfortunately, I don't know the curse – it was of Melinda's own creation. She's the only one who can replicate it."

Prue scoffed incredulously. "What do you expect us to do? Go back in time and pull her out to say we need her help?"

Phoebe thought that was an amazing idea. "That's exactly what we'll do and I know exactly how to do it." She looked between her sisters to say, "As long as you don't mind losing a little blood."

* * *

After getting the spell prepped, Piper asked Phoebe, "Isn't this the same thing Mara did with Eva?"

"No," Phoebe answered. "It's similar, but this spell is temporary. Yes, she'll come back as a real live person with her powers, but she's not back to life permanently. Unlike Eva. Mara and I compared the spell she used with the one in the Book and while they are similar, there are big differences."

"The big one," Eva interjected, handing Phoebe the knife for the spell, "there aren't any consequences."

"How many times are you going to throw that in my face!" Mara shouted at her then stormed out of the Attic.

"Do the spell," Eva said to the sisters and went after her. She caught up with Mara in the hall, saying, "I am hard on you about this because you were **reckless**. You can't be that way again with your magic."

"I may have been reckless, but I was also heartbroken!" Mara waved her hand towards the way of the Attic. "When Grams died P3 had each other, but I felt _**so alone**_. You weren't here, _Grams_ was my mom. I knew I could never get her back so when I found out I could get you, I took the chance. And I know how this is going to sound but even if I knew the consequence, I still would have cast the spell. You know why? Because I would risk anything for my family!"

Eva let out a deep breath as she looked at her little girl. Now she could clearly see the pain behind her blue eyes and the fractures in her soul. "I never meant to break you," she said quietly with regret, knowing that was exactly what she did.

Nothing more could be exchanged between them because a glowing light from the Attic went into the hall, bringing Eva and Mara back there. When the light dissipated, a blonde woman wearing a colonial peasant dress breathed deeply before saying, "Blessed be."

The woman – Melinda Warren – saw Eva standing near the doorway and she smiled with such love in her expression. "Hello, my friend."

Eva went right over to Melinda and hugged her. "Hello, my friend," she repeated then smiled at her. "Blessed be."

"Why have I..." Melinda started to ask as she looked at those present, then gasped at the sight of Mara standing nearby. "This _must_ be your daughter."

Eva smiled proudly, "Indeed."

Melina laughed, "She bears your resemblance greatly. However, I do see Lincoln within her. Where is he?"

Eva looked down before answering, "He died."

Melinda didn't understand. "How can that be? You are alive."

"That's not important right now, Melinda," Eva was quick to say. "You need to speak to these three women here. They will tell you what is going on and why you are here."

She walked away from Melinda and guided Mara out of the Attic saying, "This is Warren business." At the look on Mara's face, she said, "What? You think you're the only Sibley who's been adjacent to the Warren Witches?" She scoffed at the thought and went downstairs with her speechless daughter.

* * *

While Melinda was talking to the sisters in the dining room, Mara and Eva had tea at the kitchen table. "How did you know Melinda?"

"I knew her mother first," Eva answered, _not_ going into great detail. "I watched Melinda grow into a beautiful woman and a powerful witch. When Matthew told the town council that she was a Witch, they burned her at the stake. It killed me to see that happen, but she made me swear not to stop it. Melinda had a daughter – Prudence – I swore to take care of her and protect her, which I did until she was old enough to live on her own. And since then I have been a part of the Warren family's lives. All the way to Grams." She sipped her tea, "And now, thanks to you, I'll be a part of the Charmed Ones lives. Though that honor should have been yours alone."

Mara didn't even touch that subject and asked, "You said Matthew took Immortality by killing an Immortal Witch."

"I should have said copied," Eva sighed. "Matthew can copy a good Witch's power once it's used on him and when he has it, it has no effect upon him."

"Did he kill you?" Mara asked, wondering where he got the power from.

Eva shook her head slightly. "No." And left it at that. She wasn't about to tell her daughter she had lied about just how Matthew was an Immortal Witch.

Mara narrowed her eyes at her, "I know that face. I _make_ that face when I'm lying. What aren't you spilling?"

Eva winced a bit then said, "Matthew didn't copy that power he – he was born with it." At Mara's questioning look, she said, "Matthew Tate is my brother."

As if on cue, Prue, with the others in tow, stormed into the kitchen and demanded to know, "When were you planning on telling us that Matthew is your brother?"

"I thought they knew," Melinda said innocently and looked at her friend apologetically.

"Matthew is downright _evil_ ," Mara emphasized. "How can he be an Immortal Witch? We're neutral."

"You do not understand that term, Mara," Eva answered in mild frustration. "Being neutral – at least for our kind – doesn't mean we can't be one or the other. It means we're neither _and_ both. Matthew is on the darker end of the spectrum, and my mother followed a similar path. Neutral beings are to be feared because you never know what they have up their sleeve or whose side they are on."

"Is that a warning for us?" Prue asked, crossing her arms and not trusting Eva again.

Eva looked at her seriously and answered with, "Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

Melinda remembered the ingredients for the curse to put Matthew back into the locket but there were some ingredients that they didn't have. Phoebe and Piper went to Quake to get the spices they needed and Prue found the spotted owl feather at the museum where she used to work so she went there to get it, leaving Eva, Mara, and Melinda at the Manor.

Mara was up in the Attic looking through the Book and her Tome to see if there was something in there to keep evil away and while she was doing this, Melinda spoke with Eva. "I do not understand, Eva. If Lincoln is dead how are you alive?"

"Mara brought me back," Eva answered and hated it.

"By the Goddess," Melinda gasped. "Does she not know what the means? Someone she loves will die to take your place."

"She didn't know it then," Eva sighed and leaned back in her seat on the sofa. "I don't know what I feel about this, Melinda. I truly don't. I have a second chance with my daughter but Lincoln is gone and I – I feel like half of me is missing."

"Half of you is missing," Melinda softly reasoned. "You need time, my friend. I am certain we both know you have plenty of that."

At that moment the phone rang and Eva got up to answer it. It was Phoebe saying that Matthew was at Quake, took her power, and was on his way to the Manor. "I'll handle it," Eva assured and ended the call. She quickly went over to Melinda who was starting to look worried.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked, walking towards her.

Eva spoke quickly but made it clear there was no time to argue, "You need to go upstairs to the Attic with Mara and stay there. Matthew is coming."

Melinda started to object, "Eva…"

"Now!" Eva shouted and watched as Melinda ran up the stairs. Moments later, the front doors flew open and there Matthew stood.

"Hello, sister," he greeted. "We meet again."

"And I still wish you were dead," Eva answered, standing her ground with him. "You should be in hell where you belong."

"Where is Melinda?" Matthew asked, walking further into the room. "Tell me and I shall let you live."

"Empty threats, brother," Eva shot back.

"Are they? I simply need to find that husband of yours and your end will come," Matthew looked smugly at her before demanding to know, "Now where is Melinda?"

"Away from you," Eva replied, with no intention of telling him.

In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of Eva with his hand to her throat. Once he touched her, got the a vision of Prue handing Melinda a feather for the curse. "So that is why they brought her back. She intends to curse me again." His grip tightened around her throat. "I will deal with Melinda later. Where is the one with the feather? There is no point in lying to me, sister. I know when you lie."

Eva glared at him to no end as she gasped, "The zoo," she lied. "She's at the zoo." This was indeed a lie but Eva had gotten quite skilled at doing just that over the years and not even he could tell.

"Then that is where I shall kill her," Matthew answered "And then I will be back for all the other Warren Witches, so you can watch them die and I can watch you suffer. The precious family you chose over your own will cease to exist and I will be ever so pleased." He grinned wickedly before walking away and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"He's gone," Eva called up the stairs and moments later, Mara and Melinda came down.

"What happened?" Mara asked, wishing she'd been there but Melinda emphasized that it was best she stayed away because he didn't know of her existence.

"I sent him to the zoo," Eva answered, walking towards the kitchen, then said, "Melinda, you get started at that curse. We are sending him back to that locket hell where he belongs."

* * *

Piper and Phoebe came back with the spices and they all prepped the curse to the point where all they needed was the feather. "One of us should have gone with her," Mara said worriedly as she paced. "She's taking too long."

"She's probably stuck in traffic," Phoebe calmly answered. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon."

Melinda interjected there. "Once Prue returns with the feather, we will seek out Matthew."

"You think he'll be hard to find?" Piper asked and was answered by Matthew walking into the kitchen.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted then saw Mara standing with Eva protectively in front of her. "It seems I have a niece? I cannot wait to show her my ways. But first, the Warren Witches must die."

"This is our battle, Matthew!" Melinda shouted. "You leave them alone!"

"I have other plans in mind," he replied and using his telekinesis, he brought Piper too him and demanded, "Save yourself. Freeze me."

"Never," Piper answered firmly.

Matthew then pulled a modern age gun from his pocket and demanded, "Freeze me! Save yourself!"

Mara shot out her hand and shouted, "Piper!", using her magic. In result, Piper was pulled from Matthew's grasp and brought safely back over to them.

Matthew turned the gun on them now but Prue walked into the kitchen through the back way and saw what was happening. She used her power on the gun to throw it from his reach then used it to throw a chair at Matthew that knocked him to the floor.

Prue quickly gave Melinda the feather and she put it into the pouch before dropping it into the pot. "Now, Piper!"

"No!" Matthew exclaimed as Piper froze him. Now Melinda could do the spell. She opened the locket and said,

"Outside of time, outside of gain.

Know only sorrow.

Know only pain!"

Just then, Matthew unfroze and the spell swirled around him like a vortex that sent him back into the locket. When the locket shut, Eva took it from Melinda and said to Matthew within – whether or not he could hear her – "I chose _right_ , brother. I chose _right_."

No one, not even Melinda, knew what that was all about but a word wasn't said about it because…it was clearly something that needed to be said. In that assumption, they were _right_.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 9


	10. True Death

Ever since the whole Eva being resurrected event, things have been tense in the Halliwell household. Eva had been trying to lighten the air a bit and the most recent suggestion to achieve that was a shopping trip. The girls agreed so Mara, Eva, Phoebe, and Prue spent that night shopping while Piper had plans, since Eva said she'd cover it all.

As they shopped they all wondered how a recently back from the dead Witch could actually pay for stuff until Eva pointed out that she'd been alive for quite awhile and if she didn't have some cash hidden away then she'd have to be the stupidest Immortal ever. That and she could cast a money spell without consequences but with limitations. If Eva hadn't been resurrected then Mara would have eventually found the directions to said cash cache and the spell in the Infinity Box.

After a successful shopping trip that didn't consist with as much bonding as Mara would have hoped between her mother and the Sisters, they headed back to the Manor.

"I still think you're trying to buy our affections," Phoebe teased as they walked up the front stairs.

"That is absolutely what I'm doing," Eva joked back even though there was some truth to that – she was at least attempting to get on their good sides if not just for Mara's sake than for history's. The Sibley family has been Adjacent to their bloodline for longer than any of them could imagine and would continue to be there in the years to come. They will always be connected one way or the other and Eva was trying to make the best of a current situation with the current generation of Warren Witches.

Despite all those thoughts going through Eva's head at that moment, she answered without missing a beat. "Besides, it's the least I can do to repay you for taking care of my little Dove all this time."

"We don't need to get repaid back for anything," Prue answered firmly, saying more to Eva in that one sentence than she had the entire night. "She's family."

Mara didn't want things to get tense again because it just made things awkward so when Prue looked for her keys, she asked her mom, "How's the apartment hunt going?"

Eva caught onto her daughter's segue and went along with it because she didn't want to make things any harder for Mara than they already had been. "I found this great loft actually. Two bedrooms." She nudged Mara with a grin. "I think you're gonna love it."

Prue was just about to open the door but froze and turned around to face Eva. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eva scoffed a bit. "It means that when I find a place, Mara is going to be moving in with me."

"Like hell she is," Prue shot back and ignored Phoebe when she told her to calm down. "No, Phoebe, this isn't happening. Look, Eva, I get that you're Mara's mother but we still hardly know anything about you. You're not taking Mara anywhere."

Eva was doing her best to keep herself calm and forced a smile on her face. "Like you said, I'm her mother, which means I make the decisions, not you."

"You've been dead for most of her life," Prue retorted. "You have no right to do anything."

Phoebe couldn't tell who looked like a mama near protein their cub more – Eva or Prue. She was going to make some witty comment there to calm things down a bit but Mara spoke before she had the chance.

Mara stepped in at that moment because she had enough of this and said so. "Okay, that's enough of that. Everyone needs to A) Calm the hell down, and B) Stop talking about me like I'm not even here or I'll send you both to separate corners – literally."

Prue just exhaled deeply and went into the house without another word. Phoebe looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know what so she just followed her sister.

Mara stayed outside in order to talk to her mother for a minute. "You can't keep doing that."

Eva threw up her bag filled hands in an 'I give up' manner. "What did I do now?"

"You're antagonizing her!" Mara shouted back as she threw her hand towards the door, indicating to Prue. "You keep trying to pull rank over who gets to take care of me or whatever when the truth is I am an adult and I can make my own damn decisions. I brought you back because I wanted you in my life – I _needed_ you in it, but this has to stop, Mom. The Halliwells are a big part of my world – it would take something major to make me leave them. Do you get that?"

Eva took a deep breath and nodded in a 'you win' way. "Alright, okay? I'm sorry. It's just…It's harder for me to readjust than I thought it would and I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm here and your father isn't. I guess…I don't want to lose you."

Mara sighed lightly. "You're not going to lose me, Mom. And even if you do, we've got an eternity to find each other again."

"You have a wise soul." Eva smiled lovingly at her daughter. "You remind me of you father. Have I told you that?"

"No," Mara instantly answered. "And I'm still waiting to learn more about him."

Eva knew she promised to tell Mara more about Lincoln but it was hard to pick and choose what could be told and not because Mara and the Sisters still didn't know _a lot_ and revealing things to soon would give it all away. "When the time is right."

Mara rolled her eyes with a scoff. "That's what you said last time." Feeling like they've spent enough time outside, Mara turned around and went into the house.

Eva needed a minute to breathe and regroup before going in as well.

* * *

Eva sat up on the sofa in the Attic - also knows as her temporary bedroom - that evening. She was looking through the Infinity Box when Felix hopped up beside her and began licking his paw.

Eva stopped what she was doing and looked straight ahead of her with a 'you've got to be kidding me' face and slumped shoulders before turning to the feline. "If you have something to say, then say it." She knew his behavior well enough by now to know when there was something on his mind.

Felix stopped what he wsa doing and his body started to move and morph into a fully clothed human male. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked at Eva with his yellow feline eyes before they turned human blue. "You need to be honest with her, Sis." Oh, yeah, Felix was Eva's brother – yet another thing she failed to mention to her daughter.

"I don't see you jumping onto her bed and turning into you calling out 'Surprise! I'm your Immortal Witch uncle who can turn into a cat at will!'." Eva scoffed and started putting the pictures away.

"True, but I don't think ripping off the bandaid is the best approach to my big reveal," Felix countered as he ran his hand through his hair again. "You need to tell her what happened to Lincoln."

" **No**." Eva was very firm with her words and returned the Box to the shelf she retrieved it from.

"You need to tell her how he died – how _you_ died. You can't let her go through life not knowing. It's not fair and it puts her life in danger." Felix felt it was her responsibility to tell her daughter. At his sister's death glare he smiled wide and said, "Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're alive?"

"Don't make me throw you out that window," Eva replied, waving her hand towards it.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Felix grinned again then got serious once more. "Look, I know I'm the little brother here, but _come on_ are you really willing to risk Mara dying a True Death because you don't want to tell her the third way we can die?"

Eva took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. "I don't want Mara to be afraid of loving someone. I don't want her to be afraid of letting someone in."

"But you're not afraid that if that happens she will die?" Felix scoffed and got to his feet. He waved his hand around her face saying, "I'm starting to think you didn't come back complete." With that said, he morphed back into a black cat and ran out of the Attic.

At her brother's words, Eva whispered, "I didn't…Lincoln's not with me." She placed her hands on her chest and started to sob over the loss of her husband, knowing she would never see him again.

* * *

Mara was going through her routine for bed – her Oscar the Grouch pajamas were in place with matching green fuzzy socks on her feet and she was making her way down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth. At least that was the plan until she spotted a laughing Piper pulling a shirtless Leo into her room and closing the door behind them. "Damn," she laughed aloud since she knew Piper had a thing for Leo but missed the part where they actually started doing _stuff_ together.

After her teeth were taken care of, she returned to her room and scratched Felix's ears before taking a seat on her bed. Mara suddenly thought of something funny and reached over to get the cordless phone to give Jasper a call. When he answered, she instantly said in a sing-songy voice, "I know something you don't know."

"I'm certain that list is a long one," Jasper chuckled back. "What is it?"

"Leo and Piper are dating and _stuff_ as we speak." She thought it was completely and utterly hilarious. "Hey! If the get married then we'll be in-laws adjacent. We might want to rethink our dating scenario." Mara was being ridiculous and knew it but thought Jasper would find it amusing. His silence on the other end of the line hinted otherwise. "Jasper? Did I lose you?"

"I'm here," Jasper answered through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, Mara, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Mara barely got out the word "Okay" before he ended the call on his end. Looking at Felix, she asked, "You think I took the joke too far?" When he just stared at her in reply, she laughed. "That's exactly what I thought."

Of course, she had no idea that Felix was actually thinking that Eva better tell her daughter about the third way Immortal Witches could die a True Death and _soon_.

* * *

Jasper waited until morning to confront Leo. When he was sure that everyone was out of the Halliwell Manor the following morning, Jasper orbed right in behind Leo. "Oh, so you can sleep with your Charge but I can't have feelings for mine?!"

Leo practically jumped out of his skin at Jasper's sudden appearance and asked a bit stupidly, "How did you know about that? And what are you even doing here?"

"Mara saw you and I just orbed in," Jasper answered and got annoyed with the digression. "That doesn't matter, you hypocrite!"

Leo knew he messed up – so to speak – but he had to make Jasper understand. "It's different with you and Mara…"

"Like hell is it!" Jasper yelled back. "Give me one good reason why I can't be in love with my Charge!"

Leo should have thought about the words to come out of his mouth next but he didn't and came right out with it, "Because it could kill her!"

Jasper had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean it could kill her? What the hell?"

Leo took a deep breath and led Jasper over to the couch so they could sit and discuss this. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, Jasper. The Elders didn't want you to know because there needs to be a balance and they thought you were their best chance at that."

Jasper still had no clue what Leo was talking about. "I don't understand a word you are saying to me, Leo."

Leo hoped he wasn't going to regret this. "The final way an Immortal Witch can die a True Death is if they marry. When they marry their soul is tethered to their spouse and the Immortality is shared between them so they age the same. Except when the spouse is killed the Immortal Witch dies a True Death. This is what happened to Mara's parents – her father was murdered and Eva died as a result of it."

Jasper was still processing all this when he asked, "But what does this have to do with me and Mara? It's not like I'm going to propose to her."

"You're already in love with her," Leo countered, "just like the Elders wanted. Just like they planned with Eva."

Now Jasper was catching on. "Wait a second, are you telling me that the Elders played matchmaker with me and Mara to ensure we'd fall for each other and one day I'd clip my wings and marry her so there was a sure-fire way she'd die some day and keep the mystical balance?" When Leo nodded, Jasper was pissed. "Who the hell do they think they are?!"

Before Leo had a chance to answer that, Jasper caught onto what he said about Eva and Mara's dad. "Hold on…did you hint that Mara's father was a Whitelighter?"

Leo nodded again. "He was…until he wasn't." He could see how much this was getting to Jasper and had to make something abundantly clear. "You can't tell her, Jasper. It's not your place."

"How the hell can I not tell her?!" Jasper shot back.

"The Elders are already upset that Mara brought Eva back, do you really want to give them another reason to want to go after her?" Leo admired the Elders a lot for what they do but there were times he didn't agree with them at all.

Jasper hated this _a lot_ but he wasn't going to put Mara at risk. "Fine," he practically seethed, "I won't tell her. But I don't like this, Leo. I don't like this at all."

Leo happened to agree with him there. "Neither do I."

Feline Felix was listening in on every word and wondered if Eva knew that the Elders were planning on history to repeat itself. And if she didn't, then maybe it'd be enough to kick her ass into gear and tell Mara herself.

* * *

It was weird for Mara sitting across from Eva at the same table at the Diner she used to sit at with Grams. It was also weird when Eva commented that she couldn't believe the place was still here. "You've been here before?" Mara asked, poking at her choice for breakfast – eggs and toast – as she looked around the pretty much empty establishment.

"Are you kidding me?" Eva laughed as she poured cream and sugar in her coffee. "I used to come here with Penny and Patty all the time. I seriously think for awhile there we were the only ones keeping it in business. It's nice to know Penny brought you here, too."

"I guess I never realized how well you knew the family," Mara commented before taking a bite of her toast.

"The Sibleys have been Adjacent to their bloodline for a long time. Fate keeps throwing us together, it seems." Eva took that moment to give her a little history lessons, "My mother knew one of their ancestors _way_ back in like the medieval times, me and Matthew with the Warrens, then me all the way until I died and then it was your turn." She added in a bit casually, "And of course, Felix."

"I've been meaning to ask what you meant by Felix hardly being a stray. So, what, is he like the Salem to the Sibley Sabrina or something?" Eva didn't think she was right but her mother finally seemed willing to share something so she put it out there.

"Not exactly." Eva cleared her throat a bit. "He's my brother."

Mara had a literal spit-take moment when she heard that and accepted the napkin from her mother to wipe the juice off her chin. " _What_ did you just say?"

"He's my brother, which makes him your uncle." Eva held onto he coffee cup as she spoke, acting like this was a completely casual conversation to have. "I know it throws you off because he spends most of his time as a cat, but he's my younger brother. I always envied how he could turn into a cat. That power would be _awesome._ "

Mara felt like her head was exploding and pushed plate away from her. "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

Eva shrugged a bit and sipped her coffee. "Did you not wonder how you automatically came to the name Felix? He cast a spell a long time ago that people would instantly think of that name as soon as they see him."

"And here I thought I named him after the cartoon character," Mara thought aloud and that made Eva laugh which in turn made her laugh, too. When their laughter did subside she got serious. "I want to know about my father."

Eva sighed deeply and set the mug down in front of her. "I know you do, Dove, but it's not the right time. There are things that have already happened to me in the past that haven't happened yet. I am terrified of changing things if I tell you about him."

"So you're blaming not telling me about my dad because of some Doctor Who shit?" Mara had enough of this crap and was about to leave but stopped when Eva started talking.

"I hated him the moment I saw him," Eva laughed softly at the memory, thinking back to the time they first met. "All he wanted to do was help and it was _so annoying_. Your father was so persistent and I grew to love him because of it. He was my soulmate and I feel so empty without him. I don't blame you for bringing me back and I will do whatever I can to keep the effect from the spell from happening, I hope you know that."

"I know," Mara answered with a nod to her head. "I wish I remembered him better than I do."

Eva reached out and squeezed Mara's hand. "You were so young when we died."

"How did you die?" Mara asked with misty eyes. "I need to know, Mom. I can't keep wondering – I need to know."

Eva looked down and closed her eyes before looking right at her daughter. "A Demon killed us, Mara. That Demon had been after me for a long time and when he discovered my weakness he had no problems with using it against me. He killed my husband and that killed me."

Mara didn't think she heard him right. "I – I don't understand."

"When you get married your soul binds with theirs like two halves of a whole. They will be Immortal like you but can die a mortal death if that is what they are. When they are killed…so are you. That's the last way an Immortal Witch can die a True Death – kill the other half of their soul."

Mara slouched in her seat a bit because even though she was glad she knew, there was a part of her that wished she didn't. And then suddenly Mara was hit with a wave of something – something that resembled a need for revenge, perhaps. "Who?" she wanted to know.

Eva wasn't certain what she was getting at. "What do you mean 'Who'?"

"Who killed you?" Mara demanded to know. "Who ripped my family apart?!"

Eva couldn't tell her that. "Mara, no. I know that face – you want to make them pay. You share that face with your father. I'm not telling you. I won't."

There was no way in hell that Mara was going to accept that answer. "I'm going to make this simple for you, Mom. You either tell me who did it or I swear I will cast every possible spell until I find out who did."

Eva could easily imagine how many messes that could make even if there weren't any consequences. "If I tell you, then you must swear to me you won't go after them. They don't know of your existence and clearly don't know I am alive again or else they would have returned to try and kill me again. By going after them you will only welcome trouble to your world and to the Sisters. Now swear to me, Mara. Swear to me you won't go after them."

The last thing she wanted was to bring more danger to P3 so she gave her mother her word, but that didn't mean that one day she wouldn't find that Demon and make them pay. "I swear, Mom. You have my word."

Eva had a gut feeling she was going to regret this but caved anyway. Like she was ripping off a Band-Aid she came right out with it. "Balthazar. His name is Balthazar."

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 10

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! First off, I want to thank you all for reading Charmed Adjacent. Secondly, I know this 'Episode' isn't like the others I've done so far and is shorter (I think) and doesn't really involve anything that happened in the Show this time so I wanted to say I'm sorry about that. The Show's episode still happened and all that jazz but it's kinda 'behind the scenes' if that makes any sense. Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed it anyway! :)**


	11. Change

Mara made sure everyone was out of the house, Eva included, before going up to the Attic. After learning the Demon Belthazor was responsible for her parents' deaths, she wanted to learn all she could about them. She went to the Tome and found an entry within it about the Demon. On the opposite page of the scripture was a drawing of a red-faced Demon with black markings upon his face and a full set of sharp teeth. He looked like something ripped out of a nightmare – which of course would make sense since he was a Demon and all.

All that was written there was a description of the Demon's powers, a brief history of how he kept tracking down Eva like a bounty, and that was about it. There was nothing there on how to kill him. Mara figured that if her mother knew how to successfully kill the Demon then she would have done it before he killed them. This led her to the Book.

Mara set the Tome aside and went to the Book of Shadows, not noticing Feline Felix was sitting in the corner watching her every move. Just when she was about to open it, she heard a male's voice say, "Don't do it," making her jump and scream.

"I love it when that happens," Felix grinned as he walked over to her. "But seriously, don't go down this road."

Mara placed her hand on her chest as she looked at this guy. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Felix placed his hands on his chest, mocking, "I'm hurt. I'm also your uncle."

"You're also a perv," Mara shot back. "How many times have I changed with you in the room?!"

"As many times as I've hidden under the bed until you were done so I wouldn't see anything," Felix answered. "Believe me, there's nothing I would have wanted to see." Felix shuddered a bit because Mara was his niece so spying on her like that never crossed his mind. "And for the record I've never spied on the Sisters either. I got respect, thank you very much."

When Mara rolled her eyes at him, he smirked. "You're taking this rather well. I would have thought you'd be more angry that I didn't tell you about me sooner."

"If you'd been my cat since I was a kid and never said a word then I'd probably go all Highlander on your ass for that, but right now I have other things to be angry at." Mara was just about to open the Book when Felix shot out his hand to keep it shut.

"Do **not** go after this Demon, Mara." Felix couldn't make himself any clearer than he already had. "Belthazor will come after you if he learns you exist. What he wanted from your mother he couldn't get because she died before he had the chance. That Demon believed killing your father would just null your mother's Immortality, but it doesn't work like that. The _instant_ Lincoln died, so did Eva. If Belthazor learns you exist and Eva is alive he will stop at nothing to find a way to get what he wanted." At least that was what Felix believed of the situation.

Mara didn't get a chance to say or do anything in response to that because Eva came into the Attic after getting back from shopping. Seeing the pair of them at the Book like that made her cross her arms suspiciously. "Everything alright up here?"

"Peachy," Mara scoffed and walked out of the Attic without another word.

When Mara was out of earshot, Felix said, "I told who to tell her _how_ you two died, not _who_ did it. She's got her father's determination, Eva. One day she will go after that Demon. Might not be today or tomorrow, but it's going to happen."

Eva sighed deeply because she knew her brother was right but didn't say anything about that. Instead she asked, "How did she take meeting you in person?"

Felix scoffed a chuckle at the change of subject but answered the question anyway. "Better than I thought she would. Which only means she has something more important on her mind, like finding a way to kill a super-Demon perhaps?" When Eva didn't answer him, he walked around the Book's stand and over to him. "Why did Belthazor keep going after you? What was it that he wanted exactly? Couldn't just be your Immortality because he could have gone after anyone in the Infinity Coven to get it. So why did he just focus on you?"

There were some things that Eva wouldn't share – not even with her brother. In response to him, she threw her hand out and said, "You better go cat before the Sisters get home. I'm not in the mood explaining who you are to them yet."

Felix simply shook his head at her and morphed back into a feline then took off out of the Attic.

Eva walked over to the Book and opened it to the page for Belthazor. She looked at his drawn picture and drummed her fingers upon it for a moment before slamming the Book shut. Some things were just better left unsaid.

* * *

Later that evening, Mara sat on the sofa downstairs with the cordless phone in hand. Once again she was trying to call Jasper and once again she got nothing but his voicemail. A few days prior he said he had to head back home with Leo for a little while but there was nothing beyond that except for the fact he ended the call with 'I love you'. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like he was saying goodbye in a more permanent way than just a little while.

With a heavy sigh she hung up without leaving a message and went to return the phone to its cradle just as Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs talking about a guy named Clay. She jumped right into the conversation there. "New York Clary? The guy you never wanted to see again?"

"It's ancient history," Phoebe answered with a dismissive wave to her hand.

"After six months?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Five," Phoebe corrected as Prue joined them in the foyer. "He's just stopping by on his way home. It's not a big deal. He was travelling or something."

"Who's Clay?" Prue wanted to know since Piper and Mara both clearly knew who he was.

"Nobody," Phoebe instantly answered, not wanting to hear Prue's point of view on this.

Piper, however, decided to fill her in. "Her ex-boyfriend, the musician."

Mara picked up from there. "Yeah, remember, she met him while she was working at the Rainbow Room." Based off Prue's expression, she really had no idea who Clay was.

Phoebe was about to ream into them for telling Prue then something clicked and she turned to face Mara. "How did you know I worked at the Rainbow Room?"

"I know _a lot_ of things," Mara answered with a laugh. "Like the fact my stray cat Felix isn't really a cat at all but he's my Immortal Witch uncle that can turn into one."

Prue thought she was kidding and chuckled a bit at that then saw the look on Mara's face. "Wait, you're being serious?"

Just at the moment the doorbell rang. "I think I'll go answer that," Mara stated and turned to get it but was cut off when Phoebe called out, "I've got it!" and ran right past her.

Before Phoebe answered the door, Prue pointed her finger at Mara, saying, "We're not done discussing your latest family reunion."

Piper, trying to ease the air a bit, said to Prue, "If it makes you feel any better, she didn't resurrect that one."

Mara pointed at Piper with a face that said, 'What she said', before going into the kitchen to avoid this topic of conversation for as long as possible. Yeah, the cat was out of the bag – literally – but that didn't mean she wanted to discuss it.

When she walked into the kitchen, Eva was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She was looking at the leaves at the bottom, trying to figure out what they said. "I will never get over the fact I can't read these damn leaves." Eva set the cup on the table with a bit of a clatter when it landed on the saucer.

Mara went over to the table and picked up the cup to look at it. At Eva's inquiring expression, she said, "What? Divination is apparently one of my Witchy gifts."

"Lucky!" Eva said excitedly. "I can't even read Tarot correctly. But then again I've got some skills of my own that you don't have." She stuck her tongue out at her and grinned. "So, what does it say?"

Mara turned the cup around and narrowed her eyes a bit. "This is your cup?" When Eva nodded, she said, "So you've had more than one love in your life?"

"What are you talking about?" Eva asked, trying to snatch the cup away but Mara stepped back with it.

"It says you've been a part of love triangle and even though it's been broken and love has been lost, something has happened or will happen that will reconstitute the love that was lost, but it may be different…" Mara wasn't able to read more than that because Eva took the cup right from her hand and washed the contents out in the sink. "So any idea what that was about?" Mara asked since it clearly stuck a nerve with her mother.

"The leaves are wrong," Eva answered. "I must have poured the tea wrong. Like I said, it's not one of my gifts." Before Mara could ask her anything else, she quickly left through the back door.

Mara crossed her arms at that wondering what the hell was she not being told _again._

* * *

Eva had a meeting with a landlord about the loft she told Mara about. Everything was all set, she just needed to fill out the final paperwork and then she'd be moving in. Yeah she was considered dead on paper and all but thanks to a little spell, Eva didn't have to worry about that now so it was all good.

One might wonder why Eva chose this particular building in all of San Francisco in which to live, but she had her reasons. This place was home to a very special person – they just didn't know it yet, but Eva knew. The least she could do was keep a bit of a look out.

Eva was actually thinking about them when they turned into the hall and stopped upon seeing her standing at the vacant loft across the hall from hers.

"You the new tenant?" the young brunette woman asked with a friendly smile.

"If the landlord ever shows up then I will be," Eva answered, gesturing behind her to the door.

"Yeah, they can be a bit flaky." She smiled and extended her hand in greeting. "I'm Paige Matthews. I literally live right there." Paige pointed to her door right across.

"Nice to meet you, Paige," Eva answered with a smile, not getting over how much she looked like her mother. "I'm Eva. Eva Sibley."

Paige took her hand back and said, "Nice to meet you, neighbor. I better get ready for work before I'm late…again."

Eva laughed and waved goodbye then turned her attention to the landlord who _finally_ decided to make an appearance.

* * *

That evening, Eva went to Buckland's auction house to see Prue. She thought maybe they could mend the fences, so to speak, and clear the air a bit. She thought perhaps news that she finalized the paperwork for the loft and be moving out soon would help some things.

She looked around the open door of Prue's office and knocked. "You busy?"

"If you're here to tell me about Felix we already know." Prue set the papers in her hand on the desk with a bit of force. "Anything else you'd like to tell us?"

Eva knew what she meant but said something else instead. "I'll be moving out of the Manor soon."

"Good," Prue instantly answered. "But that's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant," Eva sighed. "And yeah, there is a lot you and Mara don't know but there's nothing I can do about it right now. It won't help anything and in fact it could change a lot." At Prue's eye roll and crossed arms, Eva added in, "Look, I know you don't trust me but just try to trust in the fact that I wouldn't do anything to intentionally bring Mara harm."

Prue didn't want to give Eva any credit on anything but she did believe that she wouldn't do anything to Mara. "Fine. But I don't appreciate the fact that there's been a man living in our house without us knowing."

"Felix isn't a peeping-tom if that's what you're worried about." Eva was about to say more but she noticed a blue and gold urn on the shelf behind Prue and pointed at it. "Where did that come from?"

"You're trying to change the subject." Prue was not amused by this.

"No, I'm trying to…" Eva pressed her lips together in a forced smile. "You know what, nevermind. I just came by to tell you I'll be moving out soon and as much as I want Mara to come with me I won't force her. But just so I make myself clear, if Mara doesn't want to move out of the Manor not only will Felix be some sort of a fixture there but so will I. Okay?"

Prue sighed heavily before moving some hair out of her face, saying, "Look, Eva, it's never been my intention to keep Mara away from you, but let's face it – So far you don't have the best track record. I mean, how many secrets are you keeping from us? —From Mara? How can we possibly trust you?"

"If you live as long as I have, which is a pretty long time I'll tell you, then you learn sometimes ignorance really is bliss. The truth is out there, Prue, and let me tell you it can hurt. I'm trying to keep that from happening, not only to Mara but to you and your sisters. I'm not the bad guy here. Yeah, okay, I've been down that road before, I admit, but that doesn't make me a bad person. No one is perfect, Prue, so don't try and expect me to be." Eva felt that she had said all she needed to say and left the office before Prue could react. So much for mending fences, or whatever the saying was.

* * *

The next morning, not so feline Felix was talking with Eva outside in the backyard. Upon hearing everything Eva told her about moving into Paige's building seeing the Urn at the auction house, he was really starting to lose it. "Eva, what the hell are thinking? Seriously _did_ something not come back with you or did all the wrong parts just return?"

"I'm thinking I'm doing what is best," Eva replied and threw her hand towards the house. "What happens if one of the Charmed Ones die, hm? Someone needs to make sure it can be reconstituted if that needs to happen. You know how much Mara loves those girls – what happens if one of them is the cost of bringing me back?"

"You don't know that's going to be the case. And even if it is, it's not happening now. In the meantime you're drawing attention to a girl that isn't supposed to even exist!" Felix literally hissed back. "You think there aren't eyes on you, Eva? Because the Elders probably have someone on your tail."

Eva wasn't worried about the Elders and answered with, "You're the one with the tail."

"I seem to remember you having a tail at one point, too, sister," Felix shot back without missing a beat. And at Eva's face he backed off because that was bringing up something she really didn't want to be reminded of. "All that aside, you need to tell Prue about the Urn."

"If I tell her about the Urn then it'll lead questions about the Infinity Coven. You were just talking about drawing unwanted attention!" Eva scoffed and went over to one of the patio chairs to take a seat.

"You can leave that part out of it and you know it," Felix countered as he pulled a chair closer and sat down as well. "This could end badly for them."

"They need to learn to stand on their own feet or how else are they going to learn and overcome?" Eva scoffed and looked away. "I'm not here to make it easy for them."

This was not the sister he remembered and shook his head at her behavior. "Is this because Lincoln isn't here? Is that what you're blaming your behavior on? Because he was here before and you went all dark and…"

Eva stood right up and pointed down at him. "Don't you **dare** speak of things you don't understand, little brother. **Don't. You. Dare.** " She was done with this conversation and stormed off, leaving Felix knowing that he clearly had struck a nerve with her.

* * *

"So…is Felix moving in with you or what?" Mara asked with a laugh as she helped her mother stage the loft later that afternoon.

"Felix is more than welcome to come here but I doubt he will. We've had more than enough lifetimes with each other. It's your turn now." Eva adjusted her end of the couch to make it even then nodded in satisfaction. "Not bad for a day's work."

"Wouldn't magic have made this a lot easier?" Mara asked as she plopped down on the couch. "Or am I misunderstanding the whole no consequences thing again?"

"There are always consequences with spells regarding life and death," Eva explained as she joined her daughter. "Like I told you before, there must be a balance. When Gwen gave you that spell she knew this and wanted to punish you to get to me."

"If that's the case then why did she do it?" Mara really wanted to know the answer to this. "Seriously, what happened between you two?"

Eva decided not to dodge this question. "She wanted to marry Felix and I wouldn't allow it."

Mara could understand why Gwen would have a grudge about that but had more questions. "Uh…why?"

"If an Immortal Witch marries another Immortal Witch they both become mortals – human. No more powers, no more Immortality, nothing. I didn't believe Felix, despite his years, was mature enough to understand what that really meant – what he was going to be giving up. So I stopped the wedding. I…" Eva cleared her throat. "I temporarily killed Gwen and chained her up before throwing her into the lake." She winced after telling her daughter all this.

Mara's eyes went wide. "Holy crap! No wonder that Witch bitch has a grudge against you!" She shook her head in awed disbelief. "Damn, mom."

"It wasn't one of my finer moments, I admit that." Eva wanted to change the subject, so she did. "How are things with you and the Sisters?"

"I feel like I haven't been seeing much of them lately," Mara admitted as she shifted a bit in her seat. "I mean I see them in passing around the house but it feels different. I especially miss hanging out with Phoebe."

"Your life isn't revolving solely around them anymore," Eva pointed out as she gently moved some hair behind Mara's ear. "You have your own life now, your own story. They'll be in it, of course, but it's gotta be more about you now." She hoped the distance with continue in order to keep the Charmed Ones from being harmed by the consequences of the resurrection spell.

Mara shrugged a bit in an 'I guess' manner. "Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"I think me moving out will help," Eva commented as she got to her feet with a sigh. "I won't be undermining anyone now." Eva only said this as an attempt to make her daughter feel better.

"It wasn't like that…" Mara tried to say but gave up. "Never mind. I better get back to the house. Hopefully Jasper has left me a message or something."

"Still no word from him?" Eva asked and when Mara shook her head, she said, "Maybe it's for the best, sweetie. At least now you know what kind of guy he is. I mean, he left town without even saying goodbye face to face? He sounds like a creep to me." Eva made sure not to point out that if Mara fell out of love with Jasper then he would no longer be at risk of dying as a consequence of the resurrection spell as well. She knew how Mara was already worrying about that, so the last thing she wanted to do was add more to it.

"He's not a creep," Mara defended. "Something must have happened. I don't know, okay? I don't even want to talk about it so I'm not even sure why I brought it up." She gathered her bag and coat and headed for the door. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you, Dove." Eva watched as Mara left and leaned on the back of the couch with a sigh. She was still debating whether or not to tell the girls about the Urn and its Guardian. Once again deciding against it, she went around the loft trying to make it feel like home.

* * *

When Mara got back to the Manor that evening it was clear she walked right in on something as soon as she entered the foyer. "Oh boy. Demon related or guy related?"

Since neither Phoebe or Prue were about to answer, Piper did. "Clay stole the Urn he wanted Prue to sell and apparently there's something worse going on with it."

"What could be worse than Clay turning out to be a thief?" Mara asked then winced in Phoebe's direction. "Sorry."

Phoebe waved it off and listened when Prue said, "If the background information is correct, there is a Curse attached to the Urn. Anyone who steals it ends up dead, a victim of the Guardian who protects it, and she feeds off their greed."

Phoebe licked her lips in thought then got defensive. "Okay, well, even if that's true, Clay could have never known about it. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought it here.

"Are you sure, Pheebs?" Piper asked, not to be mean or anything but serious. "I mean, you wouldn't be the first Halliwell to misjudge a guy."

"No, it's not about judging," Phoebe countered, "it's about knowing. And I know Clary."

"And I know what Clay has done," Prue interjected. "Okay, he put my job in jeopardy. He lied to me. Phoebe, he lied to you."

Phoebe looked at Prue with a slightly hardened expression on her face. "You don't know that."

Prue scoffed at her younger sister's response and ran a hand through her hair.

Phoebe went on saying, "Look, I'm not saying that he's perfect. Okay? And even if he is foolish enough to risk his own life he…he would never risk mine." With nothing else to say, Phoebe walked past Prue and went upstairs to her room.

Mara looked between the remaining Sisters and said, "Well, that was an awkward time to reconnect with you guys wasn't it?"

Piper groaned with laughter as she linked arms with Mara. "Oh how I have missed your comic relief."

Mara rolled her eyes saying, "Nice to know I'm good for something."

The three of them got a much needed chuckle from that.

* * *

Mara went up to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door with her foot since she held a tray of soda and sandwiches in her hand. When she heard Phoebe say "Whoever it is can come in" Mara looked at the doorknob. She focused on it and said, "Door, open." The doorknob turned and door pushed open in result.

Mara walked proudly into her room, saying, "I'm getting so much better at that."

"No more black eyes?" Phoebe asked as she got off the bed to help her with the tray.

"Nope," Mara chuckled and gestured to the little array of food she prepped. "I thought you might be hungry."

"More like you thought I might want to talk and tend to do that more openly if there's food involved," Phoebe countered as she set the tray on the bed and sat beside it.

Mara nodded as she sat on the other side of it. "Busted."

"Well…it's working," Phoebe smiled and plucked a sandwich off the plate. After taking a bite, she asked, "Did Prue happen to mention in all that stuff that she walked in on me and Clay."

"On these sheets?" Mara gasped and jumped to her feet.

Phoebe laughed at Mara's reaction. "These are clean, you goof."

Mara laughed as well and returned to her seat. "In Prue's defense, she probably didn't know you two were up here…like that." She picked up the can of cola and took a sip. "I gotta admit that I was surprised to hear you defend Clay like that. I seem to remember a phone call or two about him where some not so nice things were said."

Phoebe sighed and looked down at her sandwich while picking at the crust "He's different now. At least I thought he was different."

Mara turned to face her better and placed her hands in her lap. "Hypothetical situation – Let say Clay didn't steal the Urn, he didn't know about the Curse, and he really is different from the guy you had to get away from. Would you go back to New York with him?"

"Leaving San Francisco really isn't an option with the whole Power of Three and all," Phoebe answered, not really taking the hypothetical situation seriously since none of it was even plausible.

Mara should have accounted for that. "Okay then, you're not a Witch. Then would you?"

Phoebe wasn't sure how to answer that then she smiled. "Only if you came with me."

Mara wasn't expecting that. "Seriously?"

"Hell, yeah," Phoebe was completely serious about that. "If I could have, I would have taken you with me the first time. But Prue was your legal guardian, not me."

"No offense but I don't think it would have worked out very well if you did take me when you left. You weren't really mom material." Mara was teasing Phoebe about that for sure.

"Prue certainly has that market down, doesn't she?" Phoebe chuckled a bit then asked, "How are things going with your mom?"

"Not like I expected," Mara admitted. "I thought…I thought having her back would fill a void in me but it still feels like it's there and I'm filled with even more questions than before." Before Phoebe could respond to that, she pointed at her, saying, "How did this get turned around to me? We're supposed to be talking about you."

Phoebe looked at her wrist at a watch that wasn't there. "Well, look at that. It's way past your bedtime."

"I don't have bedtime," Mara countered and stuck out her tongue. "But I can take a hint. Goodnight, Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled a little as Mara headed out the door and said, "Goodnight, Mara."

Mara was about to head downstairs but suddenly an idea came to mind, so she went up to the Attic instead. After setting her can of cola aside, she pulled the Infinity Box off the shelf, took out the crystal ball and set it on the table. With a deep breath Mara knelt on the pillow and held her hand over it. She closed her eyes to keep focus and said, "Show me my father."

She felt what felt like a zap of static electricity and looked at the ball was the images came forward. Inside she could see Lincoln standing there and what came into view was the Demon Belthazor. Before Mara could even figure out what this meant, she saw the Demon conjure up a ball of energy that he threw right at Lincoln killing him instantly.

Mara gasped at this and when Belthazor turned around and she saw his face, she put the ball away. Mara hoped to see something of her father's life…not his death. As she returned the Box to the shelf she made a silent vow that one day she would kill Belthazor no matter what it took.

* * *

Not so feline Felix was pacing around in the Attic the following evening waiting for Mara to get back. When she finally arrived after her shift at Quake, she said, "What's the emergency?"

"Normally when someone is being told it's an emergency they get right over," Felix countered with a bit of a hand gesture as he spoke.

"If it was that bad you wouldn't have left a message you would have requested me personally," Mara shot back. "Look, I don't want to deal with you right now so will you just tell me what's going on?"

"I know about the Urn and the Guardian and the Curse." Felix cut right to the chase and didn't appreciate it when Mara threw out her hand with an "Of course you do."

He had a bit of a hiss to his voice as he asked, "Do you want to know what I know or not?"

Mara nodded in a 'get one with it' way. "Tell me what you know."

"About what?" Piper asked then realized there was a guy in the Attic. Prue walked right in behind her and upon seeing him as well, demanded to know, "Who the hell is this?"

"Felix Sibley," he answered with an elaborate bow. "Lovely to make your human acquaintances."

Prue and Piper were a bit speechless over this then Prue said, "We don't have time for this. There's something we need to deal with so if you'll just leave…"

"You're not going to find the Guardian of the Urn in your Book," Felix pointed out, figuring that was their next move. "My lineage has encountered her before, not yours. I do know some things about her though."

Felix was cut off when Phoebe rushed into the Attic. "Did you guys find anything?" she kinda froze a bit when she saw Felix because between the dark hair, blue eyes, and square-ish jaw she thought he was gorgeous. Turning to Mara, she asked, "Uncle Felix?" when Mara nodded, she got back to business. "Anything about the Urn?"

Prue didn't trust Felix's word that there was nothing in the Book of Shadows but he was right. Both she and Piper looked and didn't find anything. "There's nothing here," Prue answered, "but it seems Cat-Man here knows something."

Felix got right to it, Eva's opinion on this be damned. "I know your powers don't work on her – not many types of magic do. I also know that she was once an Immortal Witch that went to the dark side because of her greed and was punished for it. She became bound to the Urn and in turn punished others for their greed."

Mara crossed her arms in thought. "Greed is one of the seven deadly sins."

"The Guardian punishes the greedy, right? Well, maybe if Clay does something selfless it will even the score?" That was Prue's idea anyway and then she turned to Felix. "Exactly how long have you known about the Urn and the Guardian?"

Felix answered that by morphing into his black cat form and darting out of the Attic.

Phoebe thought that was just so surreal but made herself focus. "Okay, so the theory is Clay needs to do something selfless? Then let's get him to do that." Without another word she took off downstairs to find him.

"Am I the only one who thinks that's gonna be a long shot?" Mara asked, looking between the remaining Sisters. Based off their expressions, she certainly was not. "Oh boy," she thought aloud and went down with them to catch up with Phoebe.

Once they were down in the foyer, Phoebe said, "Clay's gone. I can't believe it – he wouldn't just leave like that."

"Do you have a better explanation?" Prue asked, figuring Clay just got the hell out of dodge.

Phoebe was talking quickly as she thought. "He was worried about me. He was worried about us. I am telling you, he…" And then it hit her. "Wait. My vision – I think I know where he's going. We gotta stop him."

As they left the Manor, Prue said to Mara, "We really need to have a talk about communication where the Sibleys are concerned." She looked back as she closed the door and saw Feline Felix there so she added in, "That's right, I'm talking about you."

Mara shook her head at all this. First she didn't think she had any blood family left and now it's like they were coming out of the woodwork. Mara hoped Felix would be the last familial surprise and had no idea that he wouldn't be.

* * *

Phoebe's earlier vision was of Clay at Buckland's so that's where they went. As they ran into Prue's office, the Guardian was there with Clay as well as a really big cobra. "That's a snake!" Mara screeched and freaked out a bit because her and snakes never really mixed well.

Everyone pretty much ignored that and Phoebe tried to get Clay to leave. She held onto him trying to get him to go with her but he wouldn't and when the cobra lunged at Phoebe instead of Clay, he shot out his arm to protect her – A selfless act.

The Guardian smiled a bit in amusement as her cobra vanished then she too vanished as well, turning into gold dust that returned to the Urn as her image. Once she returned, the Urn shimmered into gold dust and disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Piper and Mara unintentionally asked in unison.

"I don't care as long as it's not here," Prue answered then rubbed Mara's arm in a comforting manner. "Still afraid of snakes, huh?"

"I blame it on the zoo." Mara knew Prue would know exactly what she was talking about.

During that side conversation, Clay asked Phoebe, "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she asked, still catching her breath. Phoebe looked back to Mara, Prue, and Piper, before giving Clay a hug while saying, "Who says people never change?"

People can change, this was something Mara always knew, at least this time it happened for the better. That wasn't the case for everyone, though. Something she would soon be reminded of – something they all would be.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 11

* * *

 **A/N: Random blurb; I was** _ **this**_ _ **close**_ **to making The Guardian a member of Mara's bloodline but decided against it the last minute.**


	12. Wendi-Piper

Mara sat in the hatch of Piper's Jeep swinging her legs back and forth while Piper was on the phone with Phoebe. They had a flat tire and were stranded in the middle of nowhere! Well, not exactly the middle of nowhere but they were in the park, it was late, there was a full moon in the sky, and not another person in sight so it sure as hell felt like that.

"That's not going to work," Mara said to Piper as she tried to use a long wooden spoon as the handle for the jack. "I told you we should have taken my car. It actually has a functional jack."

Piper narrowed her eyes at Mara before telling Phoebe on the other end of the line that she had to hang up now and call the auto club and would meet her and Prue at Quake later. "If you know so much about cars then you fix the flat."

"Think there's a spell for it?" Mara wondered. "It's not life or death so there shouldn't be any consequences."

"I highly doubt there is a spell for a flat tire," Piper replied as she waited on hold for the number of the auto club.

"At least you're not out here all alone. I mean between your power and mine our arsenal is better than mace." Mara grinned and hopped out of the hatch to stand behind the jack. "You think if I word it right I'll be able to move it myself?"

"You mean like telekinesis? I thought yours worked differently," Piper answered, still waiting on hold.

"I've gotten pretty good at turning doorknobs with it so maybe I can do the same thing here?" Mara shrugged in a 'who knows' manner before holding her hands out in front of her. "Carjack, up!" It went up alright, straight up in the air and when it landed a few feet away from them, they screamed.

"I don't think you worded it right!" Piper exclaimed with her hand on her chest to try and keep her pounding heart in check.

Mara winced apologetically since it _really_ didn't go as planned. "Sorry!"

Piper held up her finger, telling Mara to hold that thought, and turned her attention to her phone call. Only she wasn't being patched through, it lost service completely. "Perfect. Guess we're hoofing it."

"I could try teleporting you there?" Mara playfully suggested, knowing that Piper would certainly not agree because of what happened with the carjack.

"You most certainly will not!" Piper all but screeched back as she closed up the car. She then linked her arm with Mara's and started walking down the road.

"Maybe I should practice with melons first," Mara joked and that made Piper laugh, which was her intention because she could tell that Piper was freaking out a bit being stranded at night. It didn't bother Mara, though. In fact, she kinda thought it was cool.

After walking for a little bit, Mara saw a payphone. She pointed at its direction and dramatically called out, "We're saved!"

"Glad to see you're enjoying this," Piper sarcastically replied as they headed towards the booth.

"Hey, between my boyfriend disappearing on me, my mom moving out, and Felix being more human than cat lately, I could use a little amusement." Mara was more or less serious with her words. She'd been so stressed out lately that some levity was much needed.

"It is weird seeing Felix around the house," Piper agreed. "And he drinks all the milk! Seriously doesn't he _eat_ anything?"

"We should pick him up some cat chow before we get home," Mara grinned.

Piper laughed at that. "You would, wouldn't you." That was definitely a statement, not a question.

They reached the phone booth but since it was only really big enough for one – two would be a tight squeeze – Mara sat on the nearby bench and waited for her to make the call. She started unintentionally humming the Jeopardy theme song again when she thought she heard a twig snapping nearby. This made Mara get off the bench and look around a bit.

Piper walked out of the booth with a heavy sigh. "It's not working. Let's get back to walking."

Mara didn't agree with that. "Get back in the booth."

Piper was starting to get freaked by Mara's demanding tone. "Why? What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Mara admitted. "I just… _feel_ something." As soon as Mara said that, another twig snapping was heard, followed by a low growl. They both looked in that direction and saw a scary-looking hairy creature with yellow eyes, then booked it back to the booth.

Everything happened so fast after that. The werewolf-esque thing started pounding on the glass of the phonebooth and was strong enough to knock it over – with both of them inside. They screamed loudly and Piper landed on top of Mara. The next thing they knew, the creature broke the glass, clawed at Piper's skin, and was scared off by a guy shooting a flare gun.

Flare gun guy then ran over to them, saying, "Everything's going to be alright now."

Mara was still trying to process what the hell just happened that she couldn't even think about the guy who just showed up to save them and how he happened to be there.

* * *

Felix heard from Prue and Phoebe that Piper and Mara were at the hospital so he ran straight there – literally. Felix ran to the hospital in feline form until he reached the entrance then darted behind a bush to change back into a human. With that done, he went into the building to find his niece.

Mara was sitting alone in an exam room when Felix walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened," Felix answered and went straight to checking her arms for bites and scratches. "Were you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Mara pulled her arm from his grasp. "Why? Are you afraid I got attacked by a werewolf or something?" She meant that as a joke but at the look on his face she switched gears. "Are you telling me that Piper got scratched by a werewolf or something?!"

Felix shushed her and stepped closer. "That – or something. What did it look like, Mara?" He needed to know this in order to determine the severity of the problem.

"Yellow eyes, hairy as hell…" Mara thought of the best way to explain it. "Okay, if a feral bigfoot and a werewolf had a kid then that would be what attacked us."

"Dammit." Felix grabbed Mara's things and handed them to her before helping her off the bed. "We need to get back to the Manor _now_."

Mara was really starting to worry more now than before. "Felix, what's going on?"

"You said Piper was scratched by the thing?" When Mara nodded, he added in, "Then we have a lot to talk about." He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Eva's number. When it went to voicemail, he said, "Leave your side project alone and meet us at the Manor."

Mara wanted answers and wanted them then and there. "What _exactly_ is going on, Felix?"

"Let's just get back to the Manor, okay? I'll explain everything then." Felix wasn't going to budge on this because it wasn't something to be discussed around prying ears. Especially when Mara already said too much by blurting out stuff about werewolves.

Felix turned the corner and spotted not only the Sisters but some guy and the Detective Trudeau talking to another official looking woman. "Let's take another exit." He guided Mara down a different hallway.

"Haven't we had enough with the secrets?" Mara stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway with crossed arms. "The least you can do is tell me if this is something for us to worry about."

Felix looked around to make sure no one was nearby before moving closer to her. "Yes. If what you've told me is what I think it is then _yes_ you have something to worry about. Piper especially." Before Mara could say another word he continued to guide her down the hall to that exit. "Now if the rest of the questions can wait until we're back at the Manor where we can speak freely then that would be _great_."

* * *

Mara sat in front of the Book of Shadows in the kitchen and stared at the picture in front of her. "A Wendi-what-now?"

"Wendigo," Felix repeated and put the Sibley Tome on top of the open Book. "Your mother had an encounter with one a long time ago."

Mara looked at the Tome with even wider eyes as she read what was there. "You're telling me that Piper is going to turn into this thing if we don't kill the one that scratched her?!"

"I'm not telling you anything," Felix countered and patted the books. "These are."

Mara was about to speak but heard the front door open and the Sisters come in.

"I'm telling you, Piper, Demonic creature or not – this isn't your fight. Let Andy and the FBI deal with it." Prue said this to her sister as they walked into the Manor.

Mara was about to rush right out there and tell the Sisters everything she learned about the Wendigo but Felix grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the kitchen to keep her from doing so. "What is with you? They need to know what's going on."

Felix put his hands on Mara's shoulders. "Beloved niece, do not tell them anything yet. This isn't a Power of 3 problem…it's a Sibley problem."

Mara had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean it's a 'Sibley problem'?"

Felix winced slightly, saying, "Well…like it says in the Tome…the first Wendigo _may_ have been created by a Sibley."

Mara's eyes shot open at this. "Are you kidding me?!"

Felix sighed dramatically. "I wish." He threw his hands aside. "No matter. Long story short – A Sibley created the problem so the Sibleys – the ones oriented more towards good anyway – take care of it. I swear I thought the one your mother killed was the last one in existence. This is our responsibility, Mara. Not theirs." At Mara's stern look, he sighed, "We will tell Piper in the morning. Okay?"

Mara _really_ didn't like this idea but she didn't get a chance to refute it thanks to the Sisters coming into the kitchen.

"Well, there you are," Phoebe said to Mara with a bit of dramatic flair. "We looked at the hospital for you."

Mara made a split-second decision in that moment and sided with what Felix wanted to do. "Felix came and got me. And I'd already given my statement to Andy so I left…sorry."

Prue eyed Felix a bit before spotting the Book of Shadows on the kitchen table. "What's the Book doing down here?"

Felix closed the Book and picked it up. "I was showing Mara the similarities between the Sibley Tome and the Warren Book of Shadows. I'll put it back now. Goodnight, Ladies." He bowed his head, winked at Phoebe for the fun of it and went upstairs to return said Book.

Prue crossed her arms and looked right at Mara. "Something you're not telling us?"

Mara told the truth and yet lied by omission at the same time. "There was something in the Tome that was also referenced in the Book. I wanted the whole story, that's it." She gestured to Piper, saying, "Better keep that clean," then darted out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Mara almost jumped fifty feet when she found Felix waiting for her on the landing. After the initial shock, she gave him a piece of her mind in hushed tones. "You said that Piper was going to turn into the Wendigo thing but you want to wait until morning?"

"It won't happen right off," Felix answered in the same hushed tones being used by his niece. "She can wait until morning for us to tell her. Trust me, Mara. This is our family's mess to clean up, not theirs."

Mara threw her hands up a bit and grumbled as she went to her room and slammed the door closed.

Felix sighed heavily, thinking that Mara was definitely her mother's daughter, then turned back into a cat and sprinted off.

* * *

Mara deliberately waited for Prue and Phoebe to leave the Manor before going down into the kitchen. She found Piper sitting at the table with the Book of Shadows and slid into the seat across from her. "There are three things I need to tell you, but before I tell you what they are you have to swear to me that you won't be mad."

Piper looked away from the Book and focused intently on Mara. "On a scale of burning the supper to denting Prue's car, how bad are we looking at here?"

Mara's face scrunched up a bit in thought. "Probably closer to resurrecting a dead Witch without permission _after_ denting Prue's car."

Piper took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was to come. "That's bad. Okay…tell me. I can take it."

"Oh, I really hope you can." Mara wished she had told Piper last night about the whole Wendigo thing because now she was losing her nerve a little.

Piper was practically on the edge of her seat now. "Spill!"

Mara threw her green streaked brunette hair over both shoulders before placing her hands on the table. "Okay…One – the thing that attacked us last night is called a Wendigo. Two – We can't tell Prue and Phoebe because according to Felix this is a Sibley problem and Three – You need to call in sick for work today."

Piper was processing the first two things and didn't appreciate yet another secret being kept from her, but that wasn't what currently captured her attention. "Why do I need to call in sick today?"

Cat Felix jumped onto the empty chair before morphing back into a human and answering. "Because if Mara and I don't kill the Wendigo before it's too late, you're going to turn into one."

Piper's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open when she heard that. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish." Mara truly meant that. "But we've got this covered. You're going to be okay, Piper. I swear."

Piper was definitely going into freakout mode as she looked at her bandaged arm. "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" She practically jumped out of her seat and began hyperventilating as she paced. "I'm going to turn into that thing?! I can't turn into that thing!"

Mara bound to her feet and grabbed onto Piper's hands, holding them tight. "Piper, listen to me. It's not going to happen. Felix and I – We won't let that happen. We're going to kill the Wendigo before it gets that far. You hear me?"

Piper nodded then thought of something. "Billy. You need to tell Billy what it is. He's been hunting it – he can help."

Mara looked back at Felix who shook his head in a 'no way in hell' fashion, but of course Mara ignored him. "I'll tell him. Give me his number right now and I'll meet him at the Diner."

Piper nodded as she held back tears and took the piece of paper off the counter that had Billy's number on it. As she handed it over to Mara, she said, "I agree. We – we shouldn't tell Phoebe or Prue. I – I don't want them to worry."

Mara took the paper then hugged Piper. "You are my family. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." She pulled back and vowed again, "I got you."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Piper while you speak to the human." Felix stood up and went over to Piper, draping an arm across her shoulders. "There are a couple things I can try to delay the infection."

"Don't let anything happen to her." Mara pointed firmly at her uncle before grabbing her keys and leaving the Manor.

Piper looked at Felix with narrowed eyes. "You didn't think to mention any of this last night?"

Felix looked down at her, since he was a bit taller than she. "And feel Prue's wrath and likely make Phoebe dislike me? Not a chance."

Piper shrugged off his arm and scooped up the Book to bring back to the Attic. "I don't like you."

"That's quite common in your family, actually. Well, except for…" Felix trailed off with a grin then cleared his throat. "No matter." He rubbed his hands together as he went with her upstairs. "Let's get brewing." Felix's jovial manner about this was all a mask. He was quite worried about Piper and it didn't help that Eva hadn't answered or returned any of his calls. Felix, even with all his years, was worried that he had no idea what the hell he was doing.

* * *

Mara sat at her normal booth at the Diner as she waited for Billy to show up. She kept looking over at the counter expecting to see Jasper appear at any time, but he never did. It was time for Mara to accept the fact that he probably wasn't coming back. It hurt to come to that conclusion, but she couldn't hold onto the thought of Jasper forever. Especially since forever, at least for her, was an exceptionally long time.

Mara was pulled from her thoughts when she saw Billy enter the Diner. She waved for him to come over and when he sat across from her in the booth, she got right down to business. "I know what attacked last night. Are you interested in the information?"

Billy most certainly was. "That thing killed my fiancé – ripped out her heart. Yeah, I want to know."

Mara nodded briefly. "Okay. Well…it's called a Wendigo – Looks normal during the day but goes all 'rawr' at night. And…it survives by eating human hearts."

Billy looked like he'd just hit an information overload. " _What_?"

Mara chuckled lightly in an 'I hate to tell you' manner. "There's more. According to…my source the first Wendigo was betrayed by their lover so in return they killed them by cutting out and eating their heart." She let out the part where it was her Ancestor that was turned into the First Wendigo. Yeah, after Felix casually mentioned that to her before she went down to the kitchen that morning, she'd been trying very hard not to think about it. Realizing she trailed off a bit, she went back to the information. "As soon as he did that, his heart turned to ice and, well, 'rawr' happened. Oh, and it hates fire…but you already knew that – hence the flare-gun you used."

Billy was doing his best to make sense of all this. "So, what, it takes love away from others? Is that it? Is that why it went after you and Piper? Are you two in love?"

"I am, well, I was – maybe still am," Mara answered, thinking about Jasper then forced herself not to. "As far as I know Piper isn't, so I'm not going to bet on that's what the Wendigo is attracted to. What I do know is that it strikes on the three phases of the full moon, so it'll probably try again tonight."

"That's what it did before," Billy instantly answered. "Amazing. You know, I've been tracking this thing for two months, and in one night you're a PHD in Wendigo. I'm going to tell Agent Fallon all of this. She's been tracking the Wendigo, too, and has been so great to me since Laura…" he trailed off, thinking about his fiancé. Getting back to the present he said, "Thanks for this. I'll head over there now."

Mara waved briefly as he left then took out her cellphone. She called the Manor and when Felix answered she said, "Hey, how's Piper doing?"

Felix looked back at Piper sitting on the chair in the Attic drinking his magical concoction. "She's taking her medicine."

"I'm afraid to ask what that means. Look, will you tell her that I saw Billy and he's going to tell some Agent Fallon person everything. I'm guessing that's the lady we saw talking to Andy last night."

"Will do." Felix ended the call and just after he told Piper what Mara asked him to, Andy called for Piper. In turn, Piper told him that Billy was on his way to speak with Agent Fallon about a theory he had on the attacks.

Meanwhile, Mara left the Diner and headed back to the Manor.

* * *

When Mara got home, she heard sounds coming from the kitchen and found Piper with her head stuck in the freezer and Felix draping a wet cloth on the back of her neck. "Uh…hi…Is everything okay in here?"

"Piper has a fever," Felix explained. "My concoction didn't work as well as I hoped."

"It tasted like ink and turpentine and I drank it for nothing," Piper groaned from inside the freezer.

"Not for nothing. It slowed the progress, just not by much." Felix pulled Piper away from the freezer and sat her down at the table.

Just then the doorbell rang. Mara pointed back towards it, saying, "I'll get that. Keep an eye on her."

"Like that's not what I've been doing this whole time," Felix muttered.

"I don't want to die." Piper certainly felt like that was what was happening to her.

"You're not going to die. The Sibley's have killed Wendigos before and we'll do it again." Felix gently wiped her brow. "My family has been adjacent to yours for generations. That means something to me. I'm not going to let you die, Piper."

Piper smiled weakly. "Is it the fever or are you being really sweet right now?"

A feline grin spread across Felix's face. "Yes."

Meanwhile, Mara answered the door. "Andy? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about Billy," Andy answered as he walked into the foyer. "He's been killed."

Mara couldn't believe that. "What are you talking about? No – it's not night yet, he should have been safe!"

"It might not have been whoever attacked you and Piper," Andy reasoned.

"Who the hell else could it have been?" Mara demanded an answer. "Seriously, Andy, I would _love_ to hear your theories."

Agent Fallon stopped at the doorway and could see the heat between them, so to speak. "Everything alright here?"

"Maybe we should come back another time." Andy was about to walk out the door but turned back to ask Mara, "How's Piper doing?"

"She has the flu." Mara figured that'd be safer then telling them Piper had an infection of some sort. "Bye."

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind." Agent Fallon wasn't ready to leave quite yet. "We were wondering if you or Piper knew what exactly Billy was coming to tell me."

Mara debated whether or not to say anything but thought for a second 'why not'. "Just that it's a creature called the Wendigo and it attacks during the full moon. And…he also said it looks like a normal person during the day."

Agent Fallon shifted a bit. "Really? That's new. Did he have any idea who it might be?"

"If he did, he didn't mention it to me." Mara shuddered a bit because she felt like she'd been hit with a wave of goosebumps or something.

"You alright?" Agent Fallon looked at her curiously.

"Fine," Mara answered, really wanting them to leave now.

"Tell Piper I hope she's doing well. She's the only one to ever survive one of these attacks. Hopefully she didn't get infected by it." Agent Fallon handed Mara her card. "If you think of anything, call me directly."

Mara took the card without a word and closed the door once Fallon and Andy left. She headed back to the kitchen where she heard Piper cry out.

"I told you not to look at it!" Felix exclaimed as he tried to cover up Piper's wound.

Mara skidded to a halt when she saw how hairy Piper's arm was now – the hair looking exactly the same as the Wendigo's. "Felix…"

"Why aren't you out there looking for the thing to kill it?!" Piper cried out, feeling terrified.

"Because we don't know who it is," Felix explained. "We have to wait until tonight to go after it. Mara and I will go to the park and kill it since my damned sister refuses to answer her damn phone!"

Mara had enough of this and grabbed the cordless phone to dial a number of her own.

Felix went right over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Prue. I never should have listened to you about leaving them out of this. This isn't just a Sibley problem, Felix! I can't believe I let myself get sucked into the need of belonging to a family of my own so badly that I went against everything I am – that I went against the family I already had! I never would have kept this from them before I knew you or my mother." Mara put the phone to her ear and went over to Piper. "Prue, it's Mara. There are a few things I need to tell you but first I need your word that you won't hate me…"

* * *

"Mara!" Prue called out as she and Phoebe walked into the Manor. When she saw Felix come down the stairs with her, she looked like she wanted to rip his head off. He must have sensed that because he turned into a cat and darted off.

That bugged Phoebe a bit. "Oh, no, mister! You do not get to turn into a cat right now!"

Prue went straight to Mara. "Where's Piper?"

"She's upstairs…handcuffed to the pipe in the Attic." Mara looked at Phoebe. "I took your handcuffs, FYI."

Prue wasn't even going to touch that part of the conversation right now and asked her, "Why is Piper handcuffed to the pipe in the Attic?"

"Time for the thing I didn't get to on the phone…" Mara closed her eyes and spit it out. "Piper is turning into a Wendigo and if we don't kill the one that scratched her tonight then she won't turn back to normal." She opened her eyes and found the sisters looking at her in shocked fury. "And she's kinda raging out right now, so don't take anything she says personally."

Phoebe was walking with them upstairs but stopped when she saw the FBI card on the table. Something told her to pick it up, so she did. As soon as Phoebe held it in her hands she got a vision. "I know who the Wendigo is. It's Agent Fallon."

Mara felt like she wanted to punch something. "I should have listened to my instincts!"

Prue had seen this look on Mara's face before. "Whoa, what are you talking about?"

"Last night in the park I just _felt_ something and then the Wendigo showed up. When Agent Fallon was here earlier I felt something similar but I ignored it." Mara hit the wall as opposed to punching it. "Dammit!"

Phoebe set the card down, saying, "Is this a bad time to mention that I saw Agent Fallon with Andy in the park alone…at night."

Prue went to get the phone. "I'm going to call Andy, you two get upstairs with Piper."

As they went up together, Mara said, "You guys hate me now, don't you?"

"No, sweetie, you were doing what you thought was right." Phoebe gave her arm a supportive squeeze.

Mara appreciated the words but it didn't really change anything. "I'm having a hard time figuring out what's right anymore."

* * *

The plan was set - Prue, Phoebe, and Mara were going to go to the park to kill Ashley Fallon AKA The Wendigo. Felix offered to stay and keep an eye on Piper to keep her from getting loose and killing anybody. Prue wasn't too keen on that idea but it was better than leaving Piper alone.

While Prue and Phoebe were in the Army-Navy store to get a flare-gun, Mara tried her mother one last time. "Voicemail again, huh? I hope what you're doing is pretty damn important. Well, Prue, Phoebe, and I are going after the Wendigo tonight." Mara was about to hang up the phone but added in sarcastically, "Thanks for all your help."

* * *

Felix paced back and forth because the sun was setting and that meant the moon was rising. He was standing near the window when Piper screamed. "Oh, hell." He turned to face her and saw her morph into a Wendigo. Felix partially morphed himself to turn his hands into claws and hissed at Wendi-Piper.

Wendi-Piper snapped off the pipe and the cuffs then roared at Felix. When he lunged at her, she fell to the floor with him on top. Felix hissed at her again and she returned it with another roar before throwing him off her.

Felix was thrown across the Attic and slammed right into the wall, hitting his head so hard he was rendered unconscious.

Wendi-Piper inspected him for a moment before charging out of the Attic and the Manor as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mara and the sisters arrived at the park and got out of the car. The moon was high in the sky and when the sisters wanted to go one way, Mara disagreed. "No…that way." She pointed to where she wanted to go. "I feel it again."

Mara turned around to see the hesitation on their faces and shot out, "If you want to go a different way then fine, but I'm not going to ignore my gut again." She took off running before they could reply.

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and silently agreed to go after her. It didn't take long for them to catch up and start calling out Andy's name.

Phoebe looked around and slowed her pace. "Prue, Mara was right. This is the place, I recognize it from my premonition."

Just then a Wendigo growled at them. Prue reacted by aiming the flare-gun they purchased and fired. It hit the tree near the Wendigo, causing it to recoil and run away.

"Okay, give me another one." Prue took the flare from Phoebe and loaded the gun without a second to spare. The Wendigo came back and she fired another shot, only to hit another tree.

"We are all getting shooting lessons after this!" Mara exclaimed because Prue's aim wasn't getting any better.

Prue loaded up another flare. "How many do we have left?"

"One," Phoebe reluctantly answered. "And don't give me any looks, that was all they had!"

"Look! That's Andy!" Mara rushed over there with them and checked his pulse. Andy was lying unconscious on the ground with his shirt open and a long gash on his chest. "Okay, okay, I feel a pulse but she slashed him good. He's still got his heart, though." With a gasp, Mara jumped to her feet because she felt the feeling even stronger now. "It's here."

Phoebe had the flare-gun in her possession now and when the Wendigo started to move closer she fired it, but the flare went right past its shoulder and hit the tree behind it. "Oh no. Wha – what are we going to do?!"

"Now that we're against two of them…I have no idea," Mara answered, staying huddled close to the sisters.

"Piper must have gotten past Felix," Prue gathered as she watched the two Wendigos get closer to them.

"Anybody got a light?" Mara asked and then screamed along with the sisters when a creature jumped out in front of them.

The creature had pitch black skin that almost shone, white markings all over its body with matching white hair, sharp teeth, long pitch-black talons, and an intimidating looking tail. It looked at the three of them before turning around and shrieking at the Wendigos. The creature raised its hand and from the tips of their talons streams of fire went into their palm and turned into a ball of fire. With another shriek, they threw the ball at one of the Wendigos before disappearing as quickly as they arrived.

The fireball ended up getting thrown at Wendi-Piper who froze it and the Wendigo. Mara was pulled from the shock first and used one hand to pull the fireball away from Wendi-Piper and used the other to push it right into the heart of the real Wendigo.

As soon as the fireball hit, the Wendigo roared and cried out in pain before dropping to the ground and dissipating in a cloud of smoke. Now that the Wendigo was dead Piper turned back to normal and the wound on Andy's chest healed up.

Piper, naked and freezing, hid behind a tree. When her sisters and Mara rushed over, she said, "I'm okay."

"I'll believe you once your clothed." Mara pulled off her hoodie and put it right on Piper. As she and Phoebe rubbed her arms to get her warm, she asked, "Are we not going to talk about the…"

Phoebe just knew what she was going to ask and shook her head. "Nope, not tonight. Let's just count our blessings and worry about guardian demons later."

Piper looked at them like they were insane because she didn't remember anything while being the Wendigo. "Guardian what?"

Phoebe leaned her head against Piper's and watched Prue take care of Andy. "Nothing, sweetie. It's nothing."

* * *

The next day, Mara sat in the Diner and wrote in her notebook the lyrics to a song she was working on. It'd been so long since she'd written anything that it kinda felt like she was reuniting with an old friend. She only paused in her writing when she had another feeling, this time it was a familiar one. Mara looked up and saw her mother walking towards her booth. "I don't want to talk to you."

Eva ignored this and took a seat across from her daughter. "Felix told me that you told him you killed the Wendigo. Good for you."

"I wouldn't have been able to kill it if it wasn't for some black-and-white demon-thing. It created a ball of fire, threw it, and then ran off. Have you ever experienced anything like that?" Mara looked at her mother, wanting an honest answer but wasn't really expecting one.

Despite Mara's expectations, Eva said, "Yes, actually, I have. If it wasn't for that demon-thing, as you put it, I wouldn't have been able to kill the Wendigo in my time. Perhaps it was tracking the Wendigo as well?"

Mara could see that, kinda. Like the demon-thing was the Wendigo's natural enemy or something, but that bit of information didn't make her less mad at her mother. "Why didn't you come help us?"

Eva sighed heavily before answering. "I've said it before, but you don't ever seem to hear me. I'm not their Sibley, Mara. _You_ are. This is your time to grow and evolve with the Warren Witches, not me. I had my time – I lived my life. Just because I'm back…that doesn't change anything." She started to leave, thinking that was all that was needed to be said for the time being, but stopped when Mara spoke again.

"Why isn't it said there are four ways an Immortal Witch can die?" Mara looked from the table to her mother. "If an Immortal Witch is turned into something else and then killed, then they can die. Like what happened with the first Wendigo."

This wasn't the first time Eva had thought of this and had an answer for her. "It doesn't count."

Mara looked at her oddly. "And why not?"

Eva was quite literal with her response. "Because if they're turned into something else, they're not an Immortal Witch anymore." She got out of the booth, kissed Mara on the top of her head, and left without another word.

Mara opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't find anything to say so she reopened her book and wrote instead. She had a lot to think about and hated that as every day that seemed to pass, she was left with more questions than answers.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 12


	13. Love

Once again, Mara was having a restless night's sleep. Her dreams weren't that – they were nightmares. Almost ever since she saw the image in the Crystal Ball of how the Demon Belthazor killed her father she'd been having nightmares about it. This night was no different. The images flashed over and over in her mind and there was nothing she could do to stop it. When the Demon turned his attention to her she'd wake up with a jolt and covered in sweat.

Mara looked at the clock to find it was _very_ early in the morning, or _very_ late at night depending on the perspective. "Dammit." She fell back into her pillows and covered her face with her arms. There was no way she was going to fall back asleep now so she got up, took a quick shower, and went up to the Attic. She pulled the Infinity Box off the shelf and curled up on the sofa with it.

Mara got lost looking at all the pictures of her father – Lincoln Sibley. She still got a kick that he took the Sibley name and not the other way around. Mara started to wonder if she would take her husband's name if she ever got married and then realized she could never get married. No matter how much she loved someone, there was no way she could tether her soul like that to another. It would just put a bullseye on their back and she couldn't do it. It was sad for her to think about this because she would never be able to grow old with the one she loved without risking their life and her own.

With a heavy sigh she returned the photographs to the Box and her hand brushed up against something that she didn't recognize. Mara reached in and pulled out a red-jeweled amulet set in a frame of gold. "Whoa." That had definitely never been in there before. When Mara turned it over, there was an inscription on the back, one that Mara read aloud. "Be blessed, blessed be. I to you and you to me." She thought that was a bizarre inscription but wasn't able to do anything about it because of a swirl of smoke that engulfed her and sent her somewhere else…some _when_ else.

* * *

Mara didn't even have a chance to process what had just happened because one second she was up in the Attic and then smoke happened and Mara was _still_ in the Attic. Only…it wasn't quite the same Attic. Mara laughed a bit nervously as she looked around because while it was the same it was certainly different. In fact, the Attic looked like it did when she and Phoebe opened it that first night.

"Okay…don't freak out Mara, it's all good. Deep breaths." She stood up and breathed deeply but it did _nothing_. "Okay…freaking out now!" Mara went to the Attic's door and opened it to find Penny Halliwell standing there. Her eyes went wide. " _Grams?!_ "

Penny - who heard something up in the Attic went to investigate and was prepared for a fight if it came to that - froze when this familiar young woman spoke to her. "Mara? Is that you?"

Mara thought she was going to cry and that's exactly what she did. "It's me…It's Mara."

Penny gasped when she heard the confirmation. "Mara Sibley?! It had to be you." She hugged Mara tight. "Oh, I still think you look just like your mother, but there's some of your father in you." When Penny realized that Mara was in her Attic, and a young woman at that, she pulled back and looked at her inquiringly. "What did you do?"

Mara winced a bit. "What year is this?"

Penny guided her out of the Attic and made sure it was locked up tight again as she said, "If you have to ask then you certainly did something."

"I was going through my Infinity Box and found this…" Mara wasn't able to say another word before Penny shot out her hand and stopped her.

"Your Infinity Box? Why would you have that? Those are only passed down when an Immortal Witch dies…" Penny brought her hand up to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, Mara…"

"I think I've said too much." Even so, Mara looked at Penny with tears in her eyes again. "It's so good to see you, Grams."

Penny cupped Mara's face and smiled. "No tears. We need to figure out why you're here and how to get you back before anything changes. What were you doing?"

Mara didn't realize until that moment that she was still holding the pendant. "I found this in the Box and read the inscription. Next thing I knew I was in the Attic in this time."

Penny took the pendant from her and recognized it. "Your mother wears this. If she and Lincoln are ever separated she reads the incantation and is brought to him."

"Okay, so it wasn't just a weird saying? It's a spell?" Mara grumbled a bit as she took it back. "I won't be reading any mystery inscriptions aloud anymore." Her brow furrowed in thought when she looked at Penny. "Hold up. If the spell brings the reader to my father then why am I here?"

Penny didn't have a chance to answer because Eva came up the stairs to see what was going on. "You doing okay up here, Penny? You're taking forever…" Eva squealed in delight when she saw Mara, recognizing her instantly. "Mara!" She laughed happily and hugged her daughter, rocking her back and forth a bit. "What are you doing here?!" Eva's voice was filled with laughter because she was so happy to see her like this…again.

Mara raised her brows as high as they could go. "How – how do you know me looking like this?"

Eva grinned, "Time is a finicky thing. You'll find out eventually." She winked at Mara then gasped in an 'oh man' way. "Wait until Lincoln sees you!" She squealed again, not thinking about how while this wasn't the first time she'd seen Mara on a trip back in time that it was Mara's.

Penny looked a bit concerned. "Eva, perhaps we should figure out _why_ Mara is here."

"Enough time for that after a family reunion!" Eva pulled Mara with her down the stairs and straight into the kitchen.

"I am so glad the girls are all at friends' houses tonight," Penny sighed, not wanting to have to figure out a way to explain this.

Mara didn't think she was ready to see her father and was starting to freak. "Mom, I don't think that…" She stopped herself because sitting at the kitchen counter was Lincoln Sibley. "Oh my god."

Lincoln set down his cup of coffee and smiled when he saw Mara. "Well, look at you." He laughed and went right over to her. "You haven't changed a bit. How are you, Dove?"

Mara melted into a fit of tears as she threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight. "Dad…"

Lincoln wasn't expecting this reaction to come from her but that didn't stop him from comforting her. "It's alright, Dove. I'm here."

Based off Mara's reaction to seeing her father, she looked at Penny. "Are we not alive in her time?"

Penny answered this by saying, "She has an Infinity Box. You tell me, Eva."

Mara somehow felt she knew why she was in that time now – maybe she was meant to change it. "Dad, I have to tell you something. I have to warn you!"

"Ohhh no," Eva interjected. "That's one thing you cannot do, Mara. Time is a finicky thing. What you do, what you say, could change so much. We can't risk it."

"Why else would this send me here?" Mara held up the pendant which was the exact same one Eva was wearing around her neck. "I read the back and here I am."

Lincoln handed his daughter a tissue since she was still pretty teary eyed. "I don't have an answer for that, but I agree with your mother. You can't change anything. And as much as I would love to keep you here longer, you need to go back to your own time." He looked at Eva. "How do we go about that?"

Eva honestly wasn't too sure. "It's never travelled through time before, Link. I – I'm not sure how to reverse it."

"Perhaps it's as simple as saying the spell backwards?" Penny suggested. "Or simply create a new one."

"I don't care what it is, I'm not going back!" Mara wasn't even trying to keep calm. "I'm not going back until I say what it is I have to say!"

Eva recognized the look in Mara's eyes. It was a look she knew all too well – the look of planning to do whatever you want, consequences be damned. "Mara, don't you dare."

Mara ignored her mother and looked right at her father. "You're dead in my time! Do you hear me? You're dead because Belthazor kills you!"

Lincoln figured he was dead based off her reaction to seeing him but hearing who killed him made his face harden. "You need to learn to listen." Without another word, he walked out of the kitchen.

Eva didn't say anything due to her shock and she followed after him.

Mara was about to do the same, but Penny stepped in front of her to keep her from going anywhere. "Grams, please."

"Give them time," Penny was gentle and yet firm with her words. "Leave them be for now."

Mara didn't want to, but she listened and sat at the table.

Lincoln paced back and forth in the foyer and only stopped when Eva caught up with him. His voice was filled with anger but his tone was hushed so Mara and Penny couldn't hear. " **Belthazor**? Out of all the Demons in existence **he** is the one who kills us?"

Eva placed her hands on his arm to try and calm him down. "We know, now. Maybe this is a good thing? Maybe we can stop him."

Lincoln scoffed heavily, the look in his eyes revealing what he was thinking. "Really?"

Eva glared at him for that. "That's not fair, Lincoln."

Lincoln knew that and sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…" His face contorted in anger as he clenched his fists. "I want him **dead**." He looked back towards the kitchen and thought about his daughter. "Do you think she knows?"

Eva shook her head. "There's no way for her to find out, and I will make sure it stays that way." She kissed his lips gently before resting her forehead against his. "I will change what happens, Lincoln. I swear it."

As much as Lincoln wanted it to change, he couldn't let it. "No. The smallest change can cause the largest ripples in events to come. I will not let my life being spared be the cause of something worse." Lincoln kissed Eva's forehead. "Mara needs to understand that before she tries something that cannot be undone."

Eva nodded in understanding. "Alright, my love. I want to argue but…"

Lincoln finished her sentence, "Time is a finicky thing."

She looked at him with tears in her piercing blue eyes. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Lincoln took Eva's hand in his and walked with her back into the kitchen. As soon as they walked in, Mara shot up to her feet. Lincoln had to speak to her before she could say anything else. "You need to understand something, Mara. The past…you can't change it to your will. Yes, you are an Immortal Witch. Yes, not all consequences apply to you, but this isn't like that. Coming here, changing things, no one is immune to those consequences." He left Eva's side to approach his daughter. "You need to be careful with your magic, Dove. It can either be beautiful or deadly – the choice is yours but never let the beauty of what might be blind you to the dangers which may follow. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Mara nodded before crying, "I just wanted to save you."

Lincoln hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "I will always be with you, Dove." He pulled back and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I will tell you something now but first you must promise not to dwell upon it. Do you promise?" At her teary nod, he said, "This isn't the last time you will see me or your mother in the past. We will see one another again."

Mara threw her arms around Lincoln again and hugged him tight. "I love you, Dad."

Lincoln closed his eyes and savored the moment. Alas, all moments must come to an end and this was no different. "Say your temporary goodbyes, Dove. It is time for you to go home."

Mara didn't want to go but she hugged Penny goodbye and told her she loved her and then went to her mother. She looked so different and yet the same. It was more like the air around her was different and this made Mara sad to think that bringing her back to life is what changed her. Thinking of this made her hug Eva and whisper, "I love you, Mom. I'm sorry."

Eva wasn't quite sure what her daughter was apologizing for, but she didn't say anything about it. It was time for Mara to go.

"How am I supposed to leave?" Mara asked, looking at them. "It's not like I've done anything like this before."

"Trust your instincts," Eva advised. "They'll guide you."

Mara took the amulet out of her pocket and looked at it. Suddenly, the words just came to her. "Then is now, now is then, return me from whence I began." She looked up at her parents before an abundance of smoke swirled all around her, sending her back to her own time – On a day none other than Friday the 13th.

* * *

When the smoke dissipated, she was standing in the kitchen of the Manor but she knew right off she was in her time. With a shaky breath, she sat down at the counter and thought about what just happened. She was also debating whether or not to tell the Sisters what happened. Not telling them would be another secret, but what good would it be to tell them? If she had to, then she would. Mara decided it wouldn't be something she'd just up and vocalize. Besides, it's not like anything changed anyway.

Mara slipped the pendant back into her pocket and was about to go up in the Attic put the pendant back in the Box but stopped when the Sisters came running in. "What's going on?"

"Demon!" Piper said frantically. "Big, bad, red Demon!"

Before anything else could be said, the Demon Belthazor shimmered into the kitchen and with a snarl, threw an energy ball at Piper.

"No!" Mara screamed out and before she could retaliate, the Demon did the same to Prue and Phoebe. Her body shook as she dropped to the floor. "No…no!" Her cries turned into uncontrollable sobs as she looked at the dead bodies of three of the people she loved most in the world. "It's all my fault…" she cried as her body rocked back and forth, seeing one of her greatest fears unfolding in front of her eyes. "All my fault…"

It wasn't her fault, not at all. Mara just happened to return to her time on Friday the 13th and this was just an illusion caused by Barbas. But, of course, Mara didn't know that…yet.

When Barbas arrived at the Manor, he expected to find other Witches but the fear from an Immortal Witch was endless. He knew he could not kill her in the way of a True Death, but to kill her over and over again with her abundance of fear would be such a consolation prize.

Mara didn't even realize her hair was turning white as she sat there, frozen. Her eyes were locked on the bodies as her life started to drain from her.

Barbas didn't get what he wanted due to the swirl of white-blue hued orbed lights appearing next to the Witch and then disappearing with her. He was none too pleased about this but since there were others he merely went to the next Witch on his list.

* * *

It took Mara a moment to realize that she wasn't in the kitchen at the Manor anymore but in a secluded area of the park. And when she did, she started crying all over again. What stopped her was when someone pulled her to her feet, saying, "Snap out of it!" Mara blinked a few times and looked at the person standing in front of her. "Wha – who…"

"Do I have your attention now? Good." He removed his hands from Mara's arms and shook his own out a bit to adjust his khaki jacket. "Whatever you saw back there wasn't real. The Demon of Fear – Barbas – tapped into your deepest fear and started feeding on it. He'd have probably killed you over and over again if I didn't intervene, so, you're welcome."

Mara was having difficulty processing this. "But I – I saw them. They were dead! He killed them!"

" _No_ ," he countered. "You were seeing what Barbas wanted you to see. It didn't happen. Don't believe me? Call Piper at Quake, she's there."

"Why should I believe you?" Mara demanded to know.

He dropped his head in annoyance and frustration before facing her again. "Because whether you like it or not, we're stuck with each other. Think of me as like a guardian angel for Witches. Except for me, not for all Witches, just you." He placed his hands on himself, "My name is Sebastian, but _please_ I beg of you to call me Bash."

Mara stepped back a little and extended her hand to keep him away, and to use to power on him if necessary. "I don't care who you are, I don't believe you."

Bash groaned in frustration. "Why are you being so **frustrating**?" He couldn't believe the Elders assigned him to her all because Jasper did something _stupid_. At least to Bash it was stupid. Jasper didn't clip his wings, but he might as well have. "It should make you feel better that I don't have a broadsword so it's not like I can behead you or anything. I also don't have the hard as hell potion to make on hand _and_ I have zero intention to marry you, so you don't have anything to worry about. Well, except for Barbas because you won't listen to me!"

His words were starting to sink in for her and perhaps she did believe him. There was something she had to ask him, though. "Is this your first time being a Witchy guardian angel thing or…?"

Bash took offense to that. "No, it's not. But you're the first Witch I've ever met that's been so infuriating."

Mara shot him eye daggers for that. "Well, excuse me for being in a bad mood! I just got back from a trip in time to find my family killed right in front of me by the same Demon that killed my parents before getting whisked away by some stranger who claims to be my protector and tell me it's not true? It's a little hard to take in all at once, thank you!" She realized she was breathing a bit heavily and tried to do something about that.

Bash nodded a bit in a 'you may have a point there' manner, but snarked back, "Perhaps I could have waited until Barbas _killed_ _you_ before introducing myself. I'll remember that for next time."

Mara glared at him with full force. "You're infuriating."

Bash wasn't bothered by that one bit. "Yes, well, so are you. Now you know how I feel." He held out his hand for her to take. "I'll bring you to Piper. It's quicker this way."

Mara narrowed her eyes at him before rolling them and taking his hand. "How long are we stuck with each other again?" she didn't sound too pleased with the arrangement.

Bash answered this with as much of – or lack of - enthusiasm as she, "Unless something happens… _infinity._ "

* * *

Bash left Mara at Quake with an ominous 'I'll be watching' kind of goodbye before she darted inside the restaurant. Mara shivered a bit at that and went to find Piper. Much to her relief, all the sisters were there. She ran over to the table and bent down to hug them each in turn.

"Where have you been?" Prue asked worriedly with a bit of a scold to it. "We've been worried sick."

"I accidentally cast a spell that sent me somewhere else and when I got back…I saw you all dead." Mara was still trying to push that image from her mind. "And then a guy named Sebastian saved me, because, apparently, Immortal Witches have their own guardian angel protector things."

Prue leaned on the table a little. "We'll get back to the Sebastian guy later. Are you telling us you had a run in with Barbas?"

"Apparently so. I know it was all an illusion now, but I saw the Demon that killed my dad kill all of you. And that is definitely one of my worst fears." Mara looked at them with such love and relief. "I'm so glad you're alive. I love you all so much."

"And we love you." Phoebe took and squeezed Mara's hand. "Which is why we were so terrified not to find you this morning, or at all today. I even called Felix – he's with Eva up north or something for a few days, so he didn't know either. You really scared us."

"And with Barbas being around, that's really not a good thing." Piper had to add in that part.

"I will definitely try not to accidentally read spells in the future." Mara looked at the Sisters and asked, "So, how do we deal with Barbas?"

"For right now, we avoid places that can terrorize us," Piper answered.

"What about all the other Witches?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"I took Zoe's day-runner, some of the names in it have got to be Witches." Prue looked to Mara. "Zoe's a…" Prue wasn't able to finish her sentence about how Zoe was a Witch that she found too late because Barbas got to her before she could, because a waiter came by and spilled food all over her. "Nevermind," Prue said through her teeth. "I'm going home to change now."

"Oh, I need a ride." Mara blew Phoebe and Piper kisses as she left Quake with Prue.

Once they were out of earshot, Piper said to Phoebe, "Mara's greatest fear is us dying? How are we supposed to protect her from that? He can make her see that anywhere."

"Maybe that's where her protector Sebastian comes in?" Phoebe said that with an 'ooo la la' tone of voice. "Think he's cute? She needs to get back into the dating game."

Piper just shook her head with an incredulous smile towards her sister and didn't say a word.

* * *

While Prue was downstairs taking a shower, Mara was up in the Attic reading the Book about Barbas. She kept going over how the only way to defeat Barbas was to give in to the greatest of all powers. "At least Sibleys aren't the only cryptic Witches. Pretty dumb silver lining, though." Mara closed the Book and sighed. She moved over to the Crystal Ball on the table and took a deep breath. She was prepared for Barbas this time, or so she thought. Perhaps knowing that it was an illusion and not the truth was the power the Book was talking about. The power of truth.

Mara held her hand over the Ball and voiced, "Show me where Barbas is now." She felt the spark on the palm of her hand and the image of Barbas appeared. He was in the Manor, but not only that…he was in the bathroom while Prue was in the shower. "No!"

Mara darted out of the Attic and ran right into the bathroom. The shower was being filled with water because Prue's greatest fear was drowning. She looked at Barbas and seethed, "This isn't real!"

Barbas laughed, "Oh, but it is. Your precious Prue is drowning right before your eyes." He closed his eyes as he fed off not only Prue's fear but Mara's. "Oh, yes…feed me your fear."

Mara tried to use her powers to help Prue but they didn't work. She tried to move from her spot but was frozen in fear. "No!" she screamed out because Prue was under the water and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

A moment later, Mara heard something smash and that made Barbas leave. The water drained from the shower and Mara was free to move. "Prue, are you okay?!" Mara darted towards the shower then turned around to find Andy and Daryl barging in with weapons drawn.

Andy wasn't sure what to make of this but he did holster his weapon. "Everything okay in here?"

"I don't know," Prue answered, still shaking in fear a bit.

Andy was about to leave but stopped when he saw white streaks in Mara's hair along with the green ones. "You keep dying your hair like that it's gonna fall out." He cleared his throat. "I'll wait for you downstairs, Prue. We need to talk."

Once Andy was gone, Mara grabbed Prue's robe and gave it to her. As Prue covered herself, Mara cried, "I couldn't move. I'm so sorry, Prue."

Prue understood and didn't blame her for anything. "It's not your fault, Mara. You can't help what you fear." She looked in the mirror and saw her own hair was streaked with white so she wrapped it up in a towel before preparing herself to go down and talk with Andy.

Mara was starting to feel useless. If she couldn't help the Sisters against this Demon of Fear, then what good was she?

* * *

While Prue was downstairs talking to Andy and Daryl, Mara stayed up in the Attic and looked through the Sibley Tome to see if there was anything about Barbas in there. What was written there was essentially the same thing that the Book said – To release your fear trust in the greatest of all powers. "Well it sure as hell ain't the power of truth." Mara set the Tome aside and headed towards the Book just as Prue and Phoebe came in.

Phoebe was saying to Prue, "There's gotta be something in the Book about releasing your fear."

"By trusting in the greatest of all powers," Mara quoted. "It says it right there."

Phoebe and Prue both went over to the Book, and Prue couldn't believe her eyes. "That wasn't there this morning. It's in mom's handwriting, I would have remembered seeing it there."

"If anyone is wondering, it's not the power of truth." Mara needed to make sure they knew that. "I thought by knowing and believing that what Barbas was doing wasn't real would break the spell or something, but yeah…that didn't work out so well." With a sigh she said, "I'm gonna go back to Quake. Maybe being around humans will keep Barbas from showing up. I don't think Demons want their existence getting out into the public eye, so…yeah." Mara backed up saying, "Love you both."

"Love you, sweetie," Phoebe replied but Prue just said, "Me, too."

Hearing that kind of response _again_ from Prue made Mara freeze a bit before getting a little angry. "And here I thought we were past that."

Prue looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The Card!" Mara shouted back. "Are you seriously going to keep throwing that in my face every time I tell you that I love you by just going 'me too'?"

Prue looked to Mara and walked over to her. "Mara, that Card doesn't exist anymore. I thought we were past this, too. You are family."

"Then why…" Mara didn't get a chance to finish her question due to Phoebe answering it.

"She doesn't say it to me or Piper either." Phoebe left the Book to join them. Looking to Prue, she asked, "Have you ever said 'I love you' to anyone?"

Prue took in a breath before answering. "Yeah, I said it to mom. It was the last thing I said to her before she died."

Mara wasn't expecting to hear that, which made her say, "Well now I feel like a bitch."

Prue chuckled a bit before accepting the group hug that Mara and Phoebe both offered her.

* * *

Instead of going to Quake as planned, Mara went with Prue to Buckland's. They spent the rest of the day calling the Witches in Zoe's day-planner to warn them about Barbas and advising how to avoid their fears and such.

It was getting pretty late but they still hadn't finished going through the list. Prue was just about to dial the next number when she got a call from Phoebe. After a brief conversation, she hung up the phone after saying, "Alright, we'll right there."

"Everything okay?" Mara asked as she checked off a name and number from her half of the contact list.

"Phoebe was showing a house today and is stuck." Prue grabbed her coat and bag. "She needs a ride, come on."

Mara grabbed her bag and leather jacket as well before following her out. "It's times like this that I feel guilty about inheriting Grams' Beetle."

Prue walked into the elevator with her and pressed the button for the ground floor. "Don't be. You love that car as much as Grams did. She wanted you to have it, and if it makes you feel any better…none of us wanted it."

Mara laughed at that revelation. "You know what," she smirked a bit, "it does."

Prue grinned right back at her. "I thought it might." They both laughed at that and continued on their way to pick up Phoebe.

As they walked out to Prue's car, Mara realized something. "Hold up…when did Phoebe become a real estate agent?"

Prue laughed again because Phoebe had just been hired that day at SWA Properties and wasn't actually a real estate agent but an assistant. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Mara walked down the driveway with Prue of the borderline mansion Phoebe was waiting for them at. Only, Phoebe wasn't anywhere in sight. "If I was her, I'd have waited at the end of the driveway. Drive up, get in car, and 'bam!' on your way home. Hell, you wouldn't even to stop the car. Just throw the door open."

Prue thought Mara could be quite eccentric at times and this was definitely one of them. "You're crazy."

Mara beamed with pride. "Why thank you for noticing." She pulled on her fingers a bit as she said, "When all this Barbas stuff is over…I think I need to tell you guys something."

"Well, he's only a threat until midnight so feel free to tell us at 12:01." Prue linked her arm with Mara's and approached the house. There was still no sign of Phoebe. "Phoebe? Where are you?"

"In the backyard," Phoebe's voice called back. "You won't believe the view from back here."

Prue unlinked her arm from Mara's and pushed open the gate that led into the backyard. "Phoebe, let's go."

Mara looked around and didn't like what she was feeling. "Prue…I don't like this." She especially didn't like the huge pool they were near. Mara turned around again and found Phoebe tied up with tape over her mouth. She ran towards her shouting, "Prue, get out of here!" It was clear now they were being set up.

Prue whipped around to see what Mara was talking about but ended up meeting Barbas face to face. Before she could even react, he pushed her right into the pool.

Mara heard the splash and started running back to the pool. "Prue!" She made it as far as the side of the pool before becoming frozen with fear at the sight of Prue below.

Barbas closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the fear from the three witches – the one from the Immortal Witch being the most delectable. "Ah, yes, feed me your fear."

Mara cried as she tried to pull herself free. She couldn't let this happen – she couldn't. If Prue was the one to die as a result of bringing her mother back, she would never be able to live with herself. Her tears streamed down her face as she thought about the ramifications of the spell – That one day someone she loved would die in exchange for bringing her mother back to life. Prue certainly fit that category. Mara honestly thought that Phoebe was the one she loved the most of the Sisters, but in that moment as she saw Prue struggle at the bottom of the pool…Prue was the Sister she loved the most. Even with the Card and the distance and the boundaries, Prue always looked out for her. When Grams was busy or anything, it was Prue who stepped up to make sure everything was alright. All the little things Prue did for her over the years came flooding back and Mara couldn't lose her – she _**wouldn't**_. This suddenly reminded her of something Eva wrote in the Infinity Box letter; 'Love is the greatest force of all'.

As those words echoed in her mind, her fear was completely washed away by the determination to save someone she loved. Now Mara was able to move and just as she was about to dive into the water, Prue came to the surface and made it to the side of the pool.

"It's over," Prue said to Barbas and used her power to throw him away from Phoebe. She climbed out of the pool and went over to Mara and could just tell that Mara would be able to take him down. "Do the honors?"

"Gladly." Mara used her own power to call the cement bench to her with one hand and pushed it at Barbas with the other. It crashed into him, making him fall to the ground.

"How?!" he demanded to know. "I can still feel your fear!"

"I will always be afraid of losing the people I love!" Mara shouted back before saying with conviction. "But my love for them is stronger than my fear. And love – love is the greatest force of all. Go back to hell where you belong. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"NO!" Barbas bellowed as his body shattered into red and black smoke and orbs before swirling around and shooting into the ground below him.

The tape and ropes around Phoebe disappeared and she ran over to them both, hugging them close. "I was so scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Either of you. I love you both so much."

"Love you," Mara replied, feeling so relieved that they were both alright.

"I love you, too," Prue added in, feeling her own relief. Saying those words to her sister made her feel as if a weight had been lifted off her heart.

When the three of them pulled apart from each other, Prue turned to Mara. "I know I haven't been the greatest at showing it but…I love you."

Mara cried as she threw her arms around Prue. "I love you, Prue. So, so much."

Phoebe gave them this moment before joking, "Aw, man, I'm not the favorite anymore am I?"

Prue and Mara both laughed at that before Prue said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Later that night, Mara sat in the living room in the Manor with the Sisters. It was time for her to come clean about something. Originally, she was going to tell them about the trip back in time, but that wouldn't have helped anything, so she decided to tell them about something that's been bothering her since it happened.

Mara curled up in the chair across from the sofa where the Sisters sat. She picked at the loose thread in her jeans and didn't look at them – She couldn't bear to look at them. "When I brought my mom back…there was a price. I didn't know there would be one. I thought – I thought I was immune to all consequences, but I'm not. Not when it comes to this." Tears were streaming down her face as she finally lifted her head to look at them. "To keep the balance of life and death…someone I love will die to replace the love I brought back." She was finding it hard to admit this, but had to, "And I'm so scared it will be one of you. I live with that fear ev – everyday." Mara couldn't speak anymore, her sobs were almost uncontrollable now.

Prue was the first one to get up and go over to her. "Oh, Mara." She sat on the arm of the chair and held her close. Her sisters weren't too far behind in coming over and comforting Mara. "It's not your fault."

Mara pulled back and forced herself to speak. "Yes, it is. I wanted so – so badly to have a family of my own. I didn't see – I didn't let myself see that I already had one."

"We're not going anywhere, sweetie," Phoebe vowed. "And I think we proved tonight that it's not going to be one of us. The Demon of Fear, probably the worst Demon we'll ever come across, didn't kill any of us. We're alive."

Piper picked up from there. "Yeah, Mara, if it was one of us then don't you think we'd already be dead?"

"I agree," Prue chimed in. "Your love for us isn't going to be our downfall. If nothing else, it will make us stronger." She took Mara's hand and Phoebe's, Phoebe in turn took Pipers, who in turn took Mara's. "We're not just the Power of Three anymore. We're the Power of Three times Infinity."

Mara squeezed her hands around theirs and looked at each one of them, hoping and praying with everything that she had that they were right.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 13


	14. Golden Gate Bridge

Mara sat up in the Attic with the Sisters as they did some cleaning. Well, actually…her magic was doing the cleaning while Piper went through a box of old toys and Mara did her nails with Phoebe.

Prue looked around at all the cleaning items doing their jobs by themselves with Mara occasionally using her magic to put things back on shelves. "Are you sure this doesn't go under the personal gain category?"

"A good Witch is a clean Witch," Piper beamed as she proceeded to look through the box of toys.

"Besides," Phoebe chimed in with a wave to her hand, "it's Mara's spell. She's the one who cast it so it's all good."

"There aren't any side effects to this spell." After telling them the cost of bringing her mother back to life, she felt she needed to emphasize that there was no danger with this house cleaning spell. "And in case you're wondering how I know that – I asked Felix. He used to use it all the time. Apparently he's not a very good housekeeper."

Phoebe paused mid brushstroke on her toes to ask, "Where is Felix anyway? It's weird not having him around."

"Does someone have a crush on the pretty kitty?" Piper teased as she waved a headless stuffed animal in front of her face.

"What?" Phoebe made a 'pfft' noise. "Of course not." Quickly changing her tune, she asked, "Why? Has he said anything about me?"

Mara thought it'd be very cool if Phoebe and Felix could be together but with the whole marriage thing where Immortal Witches were concerned, she couldn't encourage it. "As much as I'm coming around to loving my uncle, it's not a good idea. If you guys do end up falling in love, you'll want to marry and that won't end well for either of you."

Before anyone could say anything about that, Mara cleared her throat and changed the subject. "What's in the box, Piper?"

"A whole bunch of old toys. Should we keep these or what?" Piper showed off the ones in her hands that had certainly seen better days.

"You can get rid of all mine," Prue answered. "This world is dangerous enough as it is and you add in the dangers of Demons, it's not the best environment to raise kids in. Besides, I don't think I'm cut out to be a mom."

Mara looked at her like she was insane. "How can you even say that?"

Prue didn't want to have this discussion anymore. "How about we talk about this later, say about five years?"

Mara didn't say anything else about it and looked at the time. "I gotta go – Having dinner with Eva tonight." She popped her lips and pushed herself off the floor, "Don't wait up."

Piper waited until Mara was gone before asking, "When did she start calling her mother 'Eva'?"

* * *

Mara sat on the chair in her mother's loft with a carton of Chinese food in her hand. Eva told her all about the trip up north with Felix and how Felix needed to go to LA for a few days to handle something Coven related. While it was nice to get the update, Mara had a bone to pick with her about something. "Why didn't you tell me I went back in time and saw you and Dad?"

Eva set the chopsticks down in her food container before answering. "Has that happened already for you?"

"Yeah," Mara shot back. "And a heads up would have been nice! Not like it did any good, it didn't stop anything."

Eva was about to answer one way but upon hearing what Mara added in, she changed her tune. "Stopped what from happening?"

"Belthazor killing Dad, and you." Mara rolled her eyes and kept eating. "Why? How many other times do I try and go back to change things?"

Eva honestly had no clue what she was talking about. "Mara…are you _sure_ you went back in time recently? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Again with the lies, huh? Is that ever gonna stop?" Mara set her carton down because she lost her appetite.

Eva forcefully put her carton down on the coffee table as well because she had enough of her daughter's attitude. "I am not lying, Mara Sibley. I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no memory of you warning us about Belthazor."

Mara was almost starting to believe her. "You knew me on sight – Dad did, too. The red amulet sent me back. I read the inscription and the next thing I knew I was back in time talking to Grams, you, and Dad. I _told_ you all what was going to happen and Dad shut me down. He – he didn't want to risk changing anything and you all made me come back to my time. How do you not remember this?"

Eva subconsciously touched her neck where the amulet used to lie. She spelled it to go into the Infinity Box in case anything ever happened to her, and it did its job. "I must have made us forget. Time is a finicky thing – I can easily imagine Link talking me into making us forget so nothing would change in the future in case things became worse."

"So…you really don't remember?" Mara felt a _teensy_ bit bad for calling her a liar, but wasn't going to apologize for it. When Eva shook her head, she had to ask, "How many times do I end up going back in time and seeing you guys?"

"I'm not going to answer that, but you'll see your dad again, I can promise you that." Eva picked her food back up and pulled her legs onto the sofa. "It's going to be fun. And I'm going to let you in on a _little_ secret. I may have fibbed a little when I said it was nice to meet Phoebe – I've met her before."

"More time travel?" Mara asked and when Eva nodded, she rubbed her forehead, "Time is a finicky thing, indeed."

Eva laughed a bit. "You'll get used to it, but it's nothing you need to worry about right now. Earlier you mentioned a new Protector? So he replaced Jasper?"

Mara's piece of chicken dropped right out of her chopsticks and back into the box when Eva asked that. "What do you mean he 'replaced' Jasper? Jasper wasn't a Protector, he's a Witch."

Eva let out a big breath of air on that one. "Hate to break it to you, Dove, but Jasper wasn't a Witch – he was your Protector." That's the term Immortal Witches used for their Whitelighters. Among the circles who know the terminology know that when a Whitelighter is called a Protector, it means their _only_ Charge is an Immortal Witch.

Mara wasn't going to sit around and listen to this. "Bullshit. Jasper showed me his powers. He would have told me if he was my Protector and not a Witch."

"Not if the Powers That Be didn't want him to," Eva countered. "They wanted to be sure there was a balance – did the same thing with me. Lincoln was my Protector until he made the choice to turn human so we could marry. Jasper loved you so that made him the perfect one to ensure the balance. It seems to me he didn't want to be a pawn and let you go instead of being a risk to you. It seems They think your new Protector will also do the job."

Mara felt like her blood was boiling and stormed off into the kitchen. "I don't believe this!" She whipped back around and over to her mother. "Why are you being so calm about this? Why didn't you say anything before?!"

"There wasn't a need to tell you before." Eva stood up and faced her. "Jasper was gone and so was the threat. It was better for you to believe that he just left, but since there is a new Protector now you need to know so you can protect yourself."

Mara rubbed her temples. "Weren't you the one who said never to close off my heart to love? In your letter you told me that!"

"That was then, Mara. I think differently now. I believed the love I had for Lincoln would make me invincible, but it made me weak. _He_ made me weak. I will not let you risk your Infinity over some man!" Eva's voice had reached a pretty high level, so she was glad she cast a spell to soundproof the loft.

Mara couldn't believe this was the same Eva she saw when she went back in time. "Did I do this to you when I brought you back? Did I break you?"

Eva didn't answer that and just went to get Mara's coat and bag. "I think that's enough bonding time for tonight. Just be sure to watch yourself with your new Protector. I didn't fall for Lincoln right off, so don't think it's incapable of happening. The Powers That Be have an eternity to wait for it to happen."

Mara had enough of this and snatched her things from her mother's hands. Without another word, she stormed out of the loft and slammed the door behind her.

Eva let out a deep breath as she sat on the arm of the sofa. Things were not as they were meant to be – not anymore. This made her so angry that she held out her hand to let the flames flow from her fingertips into her palm and threw the resulting fireball right into the mirror hanging on the wall. "Damn you Belthazor!" she screamed then said more quietly, "Damn you."

* * *

The next morning, Sebastian stood outside the Diner and watched Mara inside. He found it annoying how she was paying more attention to what she was writing than the food in front of her. "What is the point of ordering the food if you aren't going to eat it?" He was about to head inside the Diner to make his presence known to Mara, but stopped when he sensed something. "Should have known you'd show up at some point." Sebastian turned around to see a black-clothed Jasper standing behind him.

"I'm here to make sure you stay the hell away from her," Jasper answered. His voice had a darker aspect to it than it used to. "You and any other Protector the Elders send."

Bash looked him over and scoffed. "I still cannot believe you did this, Jasper. It's stupid – not to mention a betrayal! You turned your back on everything, for what? Because you didn't like your assignment? No one was going to make you marry her, idiot. It's your own damn fault for not having enough self-control."

Jasper's face hardened and with a wave of his hand, black orbs summoned a crossbow which he aimed at Sebastian. Both he and Bash were cloaked, so to speak, from human eyes so there was no worry of being discovered by them. "I did what I had to do to make sure her life would stay her own. I don't want to use this on you, Sebastian, but I will. **Leave**."

Sebastian knew that bow – that what the bow was loaded with – could kill him, but he wasn't ready to stand down quite yet. "Do you see yourself living a happily ever after with her now that you're not a Whitelighter anymore? In case you haven't noticed, she's more on the good side."

Jasper smirked at that. "For now."

The smugness – no, the confidence in that statement unnerved Bash a little bit, but he didn't show it. "What are you going to do to Mara?"

"I'm not going to do anything to her," he answered. "Immortal Witches never stay on the spectrum of good forever – her family is proof of that. All I need to do is wait." Jasper reaffirmed his aim at Bash. "And make sure creatures like you stay the hell away from her."

Bash scoffed a chuckle. "This isn't over, Jasper. You will pay for your betrayal."

Jasper wasn't concerned about this. "We'll see." When Bash Orbed away, Jasper returned his crossbow. It was quite an ordeal for a Whitelighter to become a Darklighter, but he did it – he did it for Mara. Jasper wasn't going to allow the Elders to dictate his or her life any longer. And there were those in the Underworld that would much rather have an Immortal Witch on their side than dead. This is where Jasper came in. He turned to the dark side for her and intended to bring her along with him. There was plenty of time for that later, so for now he Dark-Orbed away.

Inside the Diner, Mara had a strange feeling. It wasn't quite like she felt like she was being watched, just that someone was there…maybe. This made her look through the window but didn't see anyone in the parking lot. Even so…the feeling still lingered.

* * *

After leaving the Diner, Mara went back to the Manor. When she walked into the foyer, she heard Phoebe's voice coming down the stairs so she went into the living room. This is where she found Leo… _levitating_ to get up to the chandelier with a lit lightbulb in his hand. "Oh my god!" Mara exclaimed and used her magic to push him back into the wall.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she walked in and saw Leo on the floor.

"He has powers! He's a Warlock!" Mara exclaimed and stood ready to use her powers on him again.

"Wait," Leo groaned as he got to his feet. "I'm not a Warlock. If I wanted to hurt you then I would have the last time I was here."

Phoebe had to give him that. "He has a point."

"He may not be a Warlock but he's still a liar!" Mara shot back. "And I'm sick of liars!"

Phoebe casually moved in front of Mara to keep her from doing anything crazy and asked Leo, "What are you?"

There wasn't a point for him to lie anymore – he'd been caught. "I'm a Whitelighter. Think of me as a guardian angel for good Witches."

That terminology struck a chord with Mara. "You're like Sebastian? Like – Like Jasper?!"

Leo couldn't answer the part about Jasper because he wasn't like Jasper, not anymore. "Sebastian is a Whitelighter, yes. But since he's your Whitelighter – an Immortal Witch's – he's called a Protector."

Mara clenched her fists and got right up in Leo's face. "My mother told me all about how your Powers That Be use Whitelighters with Immortal Witches. Stay the hell away from me and pass the message along to Sebastian. If I see him again, or Jasper for that matter, I'll rip their heads off." She was about to storm off but had one more thing to say to Leo. "If you hurt Piper, I swear by the deity of your choosing that I will make you suffer." Now Mara stormed off to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Phoebe had no idea where any of that came from since Mara went straight to her room when she got home the night before and left first thing that morning, so she missed – along with her sisters – missed out on all the details about the whole conversation Mara had with Eva. "Okay...Uhm, Leo, you have some explaining to do. Like…now."

* * *

Mara wasn't sure how much time had passed while she was up in her room sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. She felt so angry – it was a rage she'd never really felt before and honestly, it scared her a little bit. Mara honestly believed if she saw Jasper or Sebastian in that moment that she would try and kill them. She forced herself to think happy thoughts because she didn't want to end up on the evil end of the so-called neutral spectrum.

The thoughts were helping a little bit because her rage diminished some, but she was pulled from these thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Mara didn't want to see or talk to anyone and yet found herself saying, "Come in."

Leo slowly opened the door in case a projectile was headed his way or she'd use her powers on him again. "Can I come in?" At Mara's scoff before looking away, he opened the door more and entered her room. "I couldn't say anything before, Mara. I wasn't allowed to. You and Phoebe weren't even supposed to find out now. And – and I'm sorry about Jasper. Things did not work out the way they were meant to."

Mara looked at Leo with daggers in her eyes. "You mean he didn't succeed in ensuring there was a definite way for me to eventually die a True Death? Nope, didn't happen. In fact, I'm **never** going to love anyone like that again, so you can take that up to your Powers That Be that they'll have to find another way to kill me." She looked away from Leo with another scoff.

Leo technically wasn't supposed to tell her what happened to Jasper but she needed to be warned. "I am sorry, Mara. I truly am. I never wanted you to get hurt in the end." He waited a moment before adding in, "Don't push Sebastian away." At her intensing glare, he held up his hands in a 'don't hurt me' way and quickly added in, "I'm not saying you have to like him. You need a Whitelighter, Mara. He'll help you, guide you, and protect you. You have my word that the – as you put it – Powers That Be have no intention of pushing you two to love one another. While it worked for Eva and Lincoln, they learned better with you."

Okay, that piqued Mara's curiosity a little bit. "What do you mean they learned better with me?"

Leo scratched the back of his head with a sigh. "Jasper did something to make sure he couldn't be controlled by the Powers That Be. He – he's not a Whitelighter anymore. He's gone Dark and so has his love for you. It's not pure anymore – he's become dangerous. Please, please be careful. Let Sebastian be your Protector – he can help you."

Mara wasn't sure how to even process what she was told. Hell, she wasn't even sure whether or not she should believe him. One thing was certain, though, she didn't want to have this discussion anymore. "Please leave, Leo." When he stepped forward to say something else, Mara held up her hand. "Get out or I'll make you get out."

Leo took her threat seriously and nodded in an 'okay' manner. "I truly am sorry, Mara. I hope I can make it up to you." With those words, he closed the door behind him.

Mara pulled the pillow out from behind her and screamed into it. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore and needed to know for herself – see for herself. If Jasper was as dangerous as Leo claimed he was then she needed to see it with her own two eyes. There was no way Mara would believe it otherwise. Now all Mara needed to do was muster up enough strength to learn the truth. And that, well, that was easier said than done.

There was another knock at the door and this time it was Phoebe. "I'm unarmed," she joked as she opened the door. "Well, except for a cup of tea. I thought you might need one after, well, everything." Phoebe set the mug down on the nightstand then plopped onto the bed beside Mara. "Leo told me everything. It's pretty messed up that Witches and Whitelighters aren't supposed to fall in love and yet the Founders – or Elders – or whatever Leo called them deliberately assign Whitelighters to Immortal Witches that they _know_ will appeal to each other. But then it goes back to the whole they can't be together thing so they have to find a way around that – like your parents did and…" Phoebe realized she was rambling and it wasn't helping anything so she cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head without saying anything else.

"Did he tell you about Jasper going Dark? Whatever the hell that means." Mara pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she looked at Phoebe. "If Jasper did something bad because of me…"

"Jasper can make his own decisions," Phoebe quickly interjected. "Anything he did is not your fault. He could have stayed away – like what Leo is going to do with Piper. I don't know what Jasper did, or what he's become, but I do know that it's not your fault."

Mara listened to Phoebe and a part of her even believed what she said, but there was just as much of a part of her that didn't. "I need to see him, but I'm afraid to. I'm terrified to see what he did – what he's become. But if I don't see what happened with my own eyes then I'll never believe it."

"I don't think seeing Jasper is a good idea, Mara." In fact, Phoebe thought it was probably one of the worst ideas Mara had ever come up with but wasn't going to go as far and tell her that. "Give it some time and see what happens. Besides, don't you have a new Whitelighter Protector guy to worry about now?"

Mara rolled her eyes with a groan at the mention of her new Protector. "Don't even remind me about Sebastian. Yeah, he did say he had no intention of ever marrying me but that's what Landon pretty much said to Jamie and we both know how that movie ended."

Phoebe let out a deep breath then kissed the top of Mara's head. "You can't control who you love, Mara. But you can control who you marry. As long as you don't make any trips to Vegas while I'm out then everything should be fine."

"What about Niagara Falls?" Mara was most definitely teasing and let out a laugh when Phoebe called out as she left the room, "Don't even think about it, missy!"

* * *

Later that day, Mara was up in the Attic. She sat at the round table and moved her hand around and around the Crystal Ball. A debate was going on inside her head as to whether or not she should summon up an image of Jasper. Maybe that would be better than seeing him face to face. Mara finally decided she was going to do it and held her hand over the Crystal Ball. "Show me where Jasper is at this very moment." The familiar shock went into her palm before the image started to form. It was a little foggy but soon cleared. Jasper, dressed completely in black with a long trench-coat on, was standing on a sidewalk looking up at something. It took Mara a second to realize where that was – across the street.

Mara darted to the Attic window and opened it to find Jasper standing on the sidewalk directly across from the Manor, looking right up at her. Now that she had seen him with her own eyes, she had to talk to him. Mara quickly closed the window and darted for the door, only to be blocked by a swirl of Orbs that soon turned into Sebastian. "Move it, Sebastian."

"Didn't I ask you to call me Bash? You can't follow even the simplest of directions, can you?" He was being snarky because he wanted to distract her from what she wanted to do for as long as possible without coming right out and telling her there was no way in hell he was going to let her see Jasper.

"You _**so**_ don't want to push my buttons right now, _**Sebastian**_." Mara stepped to move around him only to be met by him doing the same thing. "Move or I'll move you."

"You're gonna have to work on your threats if you're gonna intimidate me, sweetheart." Sebastian pointed over to the window. "I know who's out there and you're not gonna get anywhere near him."

Mara was really getting sick of people telling her what to do and trying to dictate her life. "I don't have to listen to you. You don't control me."

"And you don't know what you're walking into," he shot back. "That Jasper you knew isn't who he is anymore. Everything he was is all twisted and distorted and that applies for the love he had for you. He's possessive and jealous and evil. You need to accept that, sweetheart." How Sebastian said 'sweetheart' was not in an endearing manner, in fact he said it just to get under her skin.

"I **don't believe you**." Mara seethed these words with every fiber of her being. "Whitelighters have done nothing but lie to me since the first time I met one! Why the hell should I believe you, Leo, or any other Whitelighter that gets thrown in my path? **Hmmm**?"

"Because whether you believe it or not, I'm not here to love you, sweetheart. I'm here to protect you from what Jasper's become from loving you." Sebastian really should have worded that differently because it sounded like he was blaming her and that wasn't his intention.

Mara felt like she'd been punched in the gut when he said that. "So it is my fault? My love is toxic, is that it? Screw you, Sebastian. Jasper is right out there. I'm going to talk to him."

"Not happening, sweetheart." Sebastian grabbed Mara's arm and held tightly as he Orbed away with her.

* * *

One second Mara was walking away from Sebastian in the Attic and the next she was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "What the holy hell?!"

"That's an oxymoron if I ever heard one." Sebastian sat on the edge and let his legs hang over. It was quite windy up there with a definite chill but it didn't bother him at all.

"Send me back now!" Mara stayed firmly planted where she stood because she didn't want to risk falling off. She knew it wouldn't permanently kill her, but she _really_ didn't want to know how she'd wake up from that.

"I will when I feel like it." Sebastian patted the spot beside him. "If you actually listened to the people who are trying to protect you then you wouldn't be in this situation."

Mara looked at Sebastian like she wanted to kill him but ended up sitting beside him instead. "I hate you."

Her declaration didn't bother him in the least and answered back without missing a beat, "Feeling's mutual, sweetheart."

"For the love of all and mighty, will you stop calling me sweetheart?" It was _really_ annoying the freaking hell out of her.

"I will," Sebastian grinned, "when it stops bugging you so much." Mara was clearly grumbly and this made him chuckle incredulously. "How you can you still be mad about me protecting you from your evil ex? Especially with a view such as this." Sebastian waved his hand out to emphasize the view in front of them. "You can't tell me you don't like this view."

"The view is great, it's the company I can't stand." Mara crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Easy enough fix." Sebastian got to his feet. "I'll be back for you when you're not so prickly. Or give my name a shout if you feel like you're about to die – whichever comes first." Before Mara could get a word out, he Orbed away.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Mara's eyes went wide before she screamed. This was _not_ how she envisioned her day going when she woke up that morning. Granted she didn't really envision anything, but if she did it certainly wouldn't have been this.

* * *

Eva was just about to head out to Chinatown for some ingredients when there was a knock at the door. It couldn't have been Mara or Felix unless either of them forgot their keys so she looked through the view-hole to see who was standing on the other side of the door. Eva had never seen the young man before in her life but opened the door anyway. "You lost, young man?"

"If you're Eva Sibley then nope." Sebastian grinned widely at her. "I'm Mara's new Protector and we need to talk."

"If you're looking for a way to get into my daughter's pants and/or heart then you're in the wrong place. I'm not going to help the Elders get a way to kill her like they did me." Eva was about to slam the door in his face but stopped when Sebastian said,

"I need a spell to protect her from a Darklighter." Sebastian thought that would get her attention, and thankfully it did. When Eva opened the door for him to enter, he did and explained what he needed. "I need a way to shield her from his sight without me being there. Do you have anything for that? Oh, and my name is Sebastian, but for the love of Pete call me Bash."

Eva closed the door and crossed her arms with a curious expression on her face. "It's Jasper, isn't it? Instead of turning mortal, he went Dark?" She scoffed and went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Sebastian followed her. "Apparently he felt he'd be better suited to protect Mara as a Darklighter than a Mortal."

"First loves are the hardest to get over. She's not going to let him go easily, and the spell I have only works if _she_ doesn't want to be seen by him." Eva sipped at her glass of water. "I can't help you with this. It's gotta be her choice." Her brow furrowed a bit. "Where is my daughter anyway?"

Sebastian didn't shy away from the answer. "On the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She was annoying me."

Eva burst out laughing when she heard that. "You are going to be in so much trouble if Mara's power happens to evolve today."

Sebastian wasn't sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Mara can 'call' and 'push' objects," Eva explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's only a matter of time before she can 'push' herself as well. But I wouldn't worry about it, she probably hasn't even considered trying it."

Sebastian put this topic on the back burner for the time being. "So there's nothing you can do to keep Jasper from finding her?"

"Magically? No. Like I said, she would essentially have control over the spell once it's been placed on her." Eva set her glass down and waved her hand at him. "And who knows, she might choose for you not to see her and that wouldn't be good, now would it." She looked him over as if she was sizing him up as a Whitelighter. "You're just gonna have to get creative with your cloaking. Good luck with that."

Sebastian wasn't sure what to expect when he met Mara's mother, but it wasn't quite…this. "I would have thought you'd be more interested in protecting your daughter."

"This isn't about protecting her," Eva shot back. "You want to make sure she doesn't go to the evil end of the Immortal Witch Neutral Spectrum, so the Elders will have an easier time controlling her. As much as I would hate for Mara to go evil, I'm not going to stop it. Because, as much as I hate to admit it, she'd have a better chance at living a longer life as an evil Immortal Witch than a good one."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to size her up. "The Elders were right, you did come back different."

"That's what happens when half your soul is missing." Eva went to the door and opened it. "You can leave now."

Sebastian didn't bother using the door and Orbed out without a word.

Once he was gone, Eva slammed the door shut and had half a mind to cast the cloaking spell on herself.

* * *

Mara waited _forever_ for Sebastian to show back up. Okay, it wasn't forever but it was definitely a long time and she was freezing her ass off. It didn't help matters thanks to the sun setting. She wasn't going to call out to Sebastian for help, though. Her pride was keeping her from doing that. And if she happened to die of exposure then she'd just come back with an even worse attitude towards Sebastian.

Mara didn't want to admit it, but she thought about a lot while being stuck up there. She thought about Jasper, her parents, the Sisters, and hell even Belthazor popped up a time or two. There was nothing else to do up there but think and Mara came to the conclusion that she wasn't ready to face Jasper yet, and when she did she wanted the Sisters with her.

Almost the second after Mara made that decision, Sebastian appeared in a sitting position beside her. "Are you still prickly?" He held up a thermos and a blanket. "I brought supplies in case you still were."

Mara's voice was quiet when she said, "I want to go home."

Sebastian wasn't sure if his plan worked quite like he wanted it to, but it was clear that something happened to Mara's thought process so he didn't object to her request. Sebastian held out his hand for her to take. "You're gonna have to hold on."

Mara didn't look at him as she slapped her hand into his and held on for the trip back to the Manor.

* * *

Sebastian dropped her off in the foyer of the Manor without a word. Mara didn't mind this at all because she didn't want to talk to him anymore anyway. She went upstairs and was met by Prue in the hallway.

"There you are," was Prue's greeting. "I wanted to tell you about this kid Max and everything that happened today…" She trailed off because of Mara's expression. "But it looks like you've got your own story to tell. What's going on, Mara?"

Mara had so much to say and yet didn't want to say a word. She let her actions speak when she went over to Prue and hugged her tight.

Prue wasn't sure what was going on with Mara but was certain that she'd discuss it when she was ready to. She returned Mara's hug and asked, "Where were you all day, Mara?"

"On top of the Golden Gate Bridge," Mara answered without pulling back, but when Prue did so she could look at her, Mara added in, "It's been a long day."

Prue laughed a bit at that. "I'll say."

Mara smiled a little then linked arms with Prue. "So, tell me about what happened with Max." And that's exactly what Prue did.

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 14


	15. Darkness

Mara was on her way to her mother's apartment when another aftershock hit. She leaned against the hall's wall until it passed. "At least they're getting smaller," she muttered to herself and continued on her way. Upon reaching Eva's door, she knocked a few times but there was no answer. Mara looked at the time on her watch to make sure she hadn't gotten that wrong. "Where are you, mom?" She knocked again and still no answer.

The door across the hall opened and a young woman with dark hair and light eyes came out into the hall. "Excuse me, are you Mara – Eva's daughter?"

Mara turned around and almost had to do a double-take because this woman looked so much like Gram's sister-in-law from her first marriage. How did Mara know what Gram's first husband's sister looked like? She found an old box of Grams' photos. Despite the resemblance, she didn't put any further thought into it.

"That's me. Why do you ask?" Mara didn't know who she was and thus was a bit skeptical about her.

"I'm Paige, your mom's neighbor. I live right there." Paige pointed towards the door she just came out of. "Eva asked me to tell you she has to take a raincheck on your plans today. I guess she tried calling but you didn't answer."

Mara rolled her eyes a bit because this was so an Eva thing to do – bail with little to no notice. It often made her wonder how her father put up with it which led her to wonder if Eva was always like this. "Okay, well, thanks for the message."

"It was nice meeting you." Since there was nothing left to say, Paige returned to her apartment and Mara went on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor, Feline Felix sprinted into the kitchen and landed one of the stools at the island before returning to Human form and greeted the Charmed Ones. "Good morning, ladies." He sniffed the air and found an unpleasant aroma meeting his senses. "Did the earthquake break something?"

"I'm going to call a guy in case it's a gas leak," Piper answered as she looked through the phonebook for a number. "It's been smelling like this since the last aftershock."

"It _can't_ be a gas leak because this dinner tonight has to go perfectly." Prue was still reeling over the fact that her arm was twisted by her boss to have the dinner party at the Manor to begin with.

Felix sprung into action by taking off his leather jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "I can take a look and see if it's gas related."

"You know how to fix a gas leak?" An impressed smile spread across Phoebe's lips. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that. I might need a spell…or two." Felix winked at Phoebe before heading down into the basement with the flashlight Piper held out to him as he went, not knowing what was the true source of the putrid aroma.

Felix turned on the light and was about to go straight to the gas, but stopped when something caught his eye. On the floor in the center of the basement there was a large crack. He moved closer to it and there was no doubt this is where the smell was coming from. As soon as he took another step, steam shot out from it before a black smoky being did.

"Oh, shit," Felix said to himself, "you still exist?" He darted back to the stairs to tell the Sisters what the real problem was, but the smoky being overtook him before he could.

Now that Felix was in the smoky being's possession, he went upstairs to speak with the Sisters.

"What's the verdict?" Prue asked, needing to know what was going on down there.

"Bad," Felix answered, per the possession. "But don't worry. By tonight everything will be taken care of." He turned back around and went downstairs to the basement. Once there and out of earshot, he turned to his shadow that wasn't his shadow but the being. "Which of them do you want?"

The Shadow heard Phoebe call down that she'd be upstairs if he needed anything and pointed up, saying in its deep sinister voice, "Phoebe."

Felix shook his head. "No. Not Phoebe." Even with his possession, he didn't want anything to happen to her. "I can get you one of the others, but not her."

The Shadow reached out and gripped Felix's neck tightly, constricting his breathing as it repeated angrily, " **Phoebe!** " Its possession over Felix grew, leaving no room for doubt that he would now obey.

* * *

After going to Chinatown as planned, despite being solo, Mara went to the Diner for something to eat. She sat at her usual booth but this time with her back to the door. Which is why she was surprised when a darkly dressed man slid into the seat across from her. Mara was about to give this creep a piece of her mind until she realized who it was.

"Jasper?" she gasped because this is the closest she'd been to him since finding out what happened. Mara couldn't get over how he looked. He looked like himself, but not – Jasper looked like a darker version of himself, which he was. This turn of events caused Mara to shift in her seat a bit because she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Did you miss me?" Jasper asked as he plucked a fry from her plate and popped it into his mouth. He acted like nothing had changed with him or with her, or with them.

Mara was at a loss for words until finally she demanded to know, "How can you even ask me that? What the hell, Jasper?!" Out of all the scenarios she imagined in regards to seeing Jasper again, this wasn't one of them.

Jasper clasped his hands together and placed them on the table in front of him before leaning forward. "Believe it or not, I did what I did to protect you. I will always do whatever needs to be done to protect you. The side I'm on now has not changed the fact that I love you. I will **always** love you."

Before Mara could get another word out, Jasper turned his gaze to the door and knew who was about to walk through it. "I will be seeing you again, Mara. Mark my word on that." He left the table and went out through the back, just before Sebastian entered the Diner.

Mara was still trying to calm down the pounding in her chest when Sebastian slid into the seat Jasper just vacated.

He knew something was up the second he looked at her. "Mara, what is it?" Sebastian looked around to see if anything obvious was the source of her distress but didn't see anything suspicious.

"Nothing," she lied, not about to tell him she'd just seen Jasper and that a part of her wished like hell that she'd just gone with him. "It's nothing."

* * *

Felix paced back and forth in the basement of the Halliwell Manor while trying to come up with an idea to lure Phoebe down there. He couldn't pull a 'help me I'm hurt!' gag because she wouldn't buy it. Felix was an Immortal Witch who could turn into a feline at will and all. So, yeah, Phoebe probably wouldn't buy it. The only way anything like that would work would be to make it believable.

Felix went to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up in a light-hearted yet desperate tone, "Hey, Phoebe."

Phoebe had just entered the kitchen when she heard him call out and stood tentatively at the top of the stairs. "What?"

"Do you normally keep a sword-wielding suit of armor down here?" Felix had to build up the dramatics and all, that's just the way he was.

Phoebe had no idea what he was talking about. "Uh, no."

"Well you do now and it's about to chop my head off!" Felix shouted before shouting and running away from the nonexistent being he pretended was attacking him.

Phoebe heard a lot of commotion coming from the basement and this worried her. "Felix?" After another loud crash and him screaming, she called out louder, "Felix! I'm coming!" She knew one of the ways an Immortal Witch could die was from beheading and she would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to him and she didn't even try to help.

Despite her fear of the basement, Phoebe grabbed one of Piper's carving knives and went down the stairs into the dark depths. The second she took a step she had a premonition of Grams fighting a shadow being in the basement and knew what wit was. "The Woogeyman." It made sense now. Somehow the Woogeyman was going after Felix and she couldn't let that happen.

Phoebe tightened her grip upon the knife as she proceeded to descend into the basement. As soon as she stepped off the bottom step, she looked around with the knife held out but didn't see anything. "Felix?"

"You came," Felix said with a smile from behind her. "I'm touched."

Phoebe whipped around with a startled gasp and didn't understand what had just happened. She thought he was hurt, or dead, or worse as in dead-dead. Finally she figured what he had just done and wasn't amused one bit. She lowered the knife and scolded him. "That's not funny, Felix. What made you think playing a joke like that was a good idea?"

"It's not a joke," Felix countered as he looked to the shadow figure behind her. "It's very serious."

Phoebe swallowed a lump in her throat as an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her. She slowly turned around and saw what Felix was looking at; The smoky creature wafting from the crack in the floor. "No," Phoebe cried because she didn't want this to be real.

"It's true. Your nightmares are real. I exist." The shadow spoke with such darkness and yet was also alluring.

Phoebe knew she couldn't do much but she tried. "I'm a good Witch. You can't take me."

"You'll fight me at first," the Shadow replied as it began to surround her. "But in the end you will do everything I ask."

Phoebe shuddered as the Shadow's essence moved in through her nose, ears, and eyes until it took place within her.

Felix chuckled from his seat on the staircase as he watched this happen. "You know what they say – History repeats itself." He knew this all too well and it wasn't the first time he'd seen a Warren Witch take a trip over to the dark side.

* * *

Since the Woogeyman no doubt wished to give Phoebe her instructions, Felix went upstairs to wait for the other Sisters to return home. After all, he had his own orders to obey.

Felix was still sitting on the kitchen counter when one of the Sisters arrived. Piper came in with an array of shopping bags again, complaining about something or other. The details didn't matter to him. The only thing that did matter was to make sure he did everything he was supposed to do or else the Woogey would take it out on Phoebe. Felix couldn't let anything happen to her. He'd met Phoebe time and time again in the past and even though she didn't know him like he knew her, it didn't change anything for him. Phoebe captured his heart the first time he met her even though it wasn't the first time she met him.

Felix couldn't think about that now, he had business to attend to and intended on dealing with it sooner rather than later. Finally Piper stopped going on about her complaints when she paid attention to her surroundings and realized he was the only one in there.

Piper let out an exasperated breath due to being so frustrated, but hopefully news about the gas leak would take some pressure off. Or it could add to it depending on what the news was. "Felix, hi. Did you fix the gas leak?"

Felix slid off the counter and slowly approached her. "Gas leak?" He sounded as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "What gas leak?"

Piper was not amused with his behavior. "No funny business today, Felix. I am so not in the mood."

Felix slid up behind her and purred, "I could get you in the mood. After all, our bloodlines are destined to be tethered. Why not make it more of a physical one than a mystical one."

Piper pushed Felix away from her. "What are you doing?" She shouted at him as she moved around the kitchen island. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Just going off my baser instincts." Felix stalked towards Piper like a predator would their prey. "And right now my instincts are telling me I want you." He grabbed Piper before she could run off and held her tightly to him. "Don't fight it, Piper. I haven't had any complaints yet." Felix didn't have a chance to do or say anything else due to a hard whack on the back of his head that rendered him unconscious followed by another that rendered him temporarily dead.

Phoebe took deep breaths as she stood over Felix's body with a baseball bat in hand that she conjured. Before addressing anything else she shouted at him despite knowing he wouldn't hear a thing, "When you eventually wake up we are **so** having a talk, mister!"

* * *

Mara went to the park after leaving the Diner and despite making it clear she didn't want Sebastian to go with her, he did. Presently she sat on a bench inside one of the gazebos and thought back to seeing Jasper earlier. It was surreal in a way to see him like that. Mara knew Jasper had gone dark but she did still the Jasper she knew. If only she could ditch her Protector and find Jasper to know for sure.

Mara looked at Sebastian beside her and narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you just take the hint and leave?"

"Can't do that, Sweetheart," Bash answered, despite knowing that for multiple reasons his answer would get under her skin.

"And why not? I'm just chilling at the park doing nothing. So you're literally doing nothing as well. I don't need your protection so please do me a favor and run along." When Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, she pointed a firm finger at him, "And if you say 'can't do that, sweetheart' to me one more time…" Mara trailed off because she couldn't come up with an appropriate threat at the moment.

Bash picked up on this and smirked a bit. "Give it time. A proper threat will come to you eventually." He stood up from his seat beside her on the bench and leaned back against the gazebo's railing with crossed arms. "Have you spoken to your mother lately?"

"She's bailed every time we've made plans, so no…why?" Mara didn't know what Eva had to do with anything about her wanting him to go away.

Bash shrugged since he was just attempting to make conversation to pass the time before they'd have to join the Sisters to deal with the latest baddie. The Elders didn't give him much to go on, just said to make sure Mara was accessible when the Sisters needed her. "I was just making conversation."

Mara bound to her feet when he said that. "Oh, you want to have a conversation? Let's have a conversation. How about we talk what the hell the Powers That Be did to Jasper? Because I would _really_ like to know."

Bash pinched the bridge of his nose because he couldn't believe she was still going on about this. "You haven't gotten over him yet?" He threw out his arms in front of himself in a dramatic begging fashion. "Get over him, Sweetheart! He's evil now. He's evil and will drag you down with him. Jasper did it to himself, you know. All because he didn't think he could keep it in his pants." Bash scoffed and waved his hand dismissively. "Why the Elders thought a newbie Protector could deal with the likes of you is beyond me."

Mara would swear her blood was boiling, she could feel it bubbling within her veins. "If your Bosses, Elders, whatever the hell you call them didn't try to manipulate me and Jasper together then it wouldn't have happened!" She turned around and went to the opposite railing in a huff. After taking a moment to calm herself, she admitted, "I don't even know what happened to him. What did he do?"

Bash sighed, deciding to tell her. Clearly she wasn't going to let this go, much like he knew she was still thinking about going after Belthazor based off the notes he'd found sticking out of her Tome, but that's another story. Right now Bash believed if he was the one to give Mara the answers she wanted then she wouldn't go looking for Jasper for them.

Once Bash joined Mara on her side of the gazebo, he answered her. "Jasper, as you know, was a Whitelighter – a guardian angel for Witches, a Protector for you. There is only one way a Whitelighter can turn Dark that I know of. They must tarnish their goodness by taking an innocent life." When Mara turned to face him, Bash knew he had her attention. "Jasper turned into a Darklighter after killing an innocent Witch."

"You lie!" Mara screamed as she pushed Sebastian away from her. "Jasper would never do that! He was good!"

Bash regained his footing with ease. "Was being the operative word there, Sweetheart. You wanted to know what he did and now you do. The Jasper you knew doesn't exist anymore. He's obsessed with you now and that is not love. He's obsessed with you and plans to wait for you to join him. Jasper is waiting for you to become evil just like him."

Mara still couldn't accept that Jasper had done what Sebastian claimed. "I don't believe you. You said it was just one of the reasons you know if but that doesn't mean he did it!"

"But he did!" Bash shouted back, hoping to finally get it through her thick skull. "You can deny all you want but _that's_ what he did."

Mara really needed to learn the lesson and have it stick that she really shouldn't ask questions that deep down she doesn't want the answers to. A huge part of her wanted to tear Sebastian apart for saying such a thing but there was such a small lingering part in her mind that told her he was being honest. Whether or not Sebastian was telling the truth, she wasn't entirely sure but now that his words were out there she needed to know one way or another.

There wasn't much else Mara could deal with then so she calmly replied with, "Thank you for telling me. I'm going home now."

Bash eyed her as she walked down the gazebo's steps. "What are you planning? You're too calm. I don't like it." He was quick to follow her but stopped dead in his tracks when she turned around. There was something in her eyes that unnerved him and kicked his self-preservation instinct into full gear.

"I said I am going home. Good day, Sebastian." Mara's eyes danced with the rage she was feeling inside but her smile was nothing but sweet as she said her farewell and did what she said she was going to do, go home.

* * *

"P3, you here?" Mara called out as she walked into the Manor, feeling a mild static shock as she did.

Piper and Phoebe came down the stairs at that moment and Piper wasted no time in getting right into things. "Mara, we have to talk to you right now."

Mara had some things she wanted to talk with them about, too, but based off Piper's expression and urgent tone of voice, she was willing to put it on the back burner for now. "What happened? Was there a Demon attack?"

"Attack, yes. Demon, no." Phoebe answered as she moved some hair out of her face. "Felix went after Piper and I temporarily killed him for it. Now he's locked in the Attic." They didn't bother trying him up because he could have just turned into a cat to get out of any restraints so there wasn't a point.

Mara didn't think she heard her correctly. "Felix went after Piper? What?" She looked at Piper for confirmation and received a confirming nod in reply. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Piper threw up her hands because she had no clue. "This morning he was a nice guy and then suddenly he turns into this – this sexual predator! Is Felix backsliding into the evil end of the Immortal Witch spectrum or something?"

Mara would swear that her blood was boiling upon hearing this news. Without a word, she darted up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked, worried that Mara was about to do something she'd regret.

Mara stopped at the landing long enough to say, "No one goes after my family – even if it's a member of it. Do **not** come upstairs, this is a Sibley problem." In other words, she didn't care if Felix was her uncle or not – she was going to get an explanation to matter what and didn't want the Halliwells getting caught in any potential crossfire.

When Mara reached the Attic she took the key hanging from the door handle and used it to get inside. Once the door was opened, she readied for a fight in case Felix was in the headspace to do just that. She also quickly closed the door in case Feline Felix decided to make an appearance.

"Felix, you need to explain yourself and explain it right the hell now!" Mara looked around but didn't see him in either form anywhere. "Please don't tell me he can turn invisible, too."

"He can't," Jasper replied from behind Mara, making her jump and whip around. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm to her. "Don't worry about your uncle. He's someplace where he can't cause any more trouble."

Mara wasn't sure how to react because she was torn between what she knew about Jasper and what she felt. "What did you do to him? Did you kill him? How did you even get in here?!"

Jasper answered her questions in turn. "I brought him somewhere he can't cause you any more trouble for the time being. He's very much alive and it's easier getting into this house than you might think." He took a step towards Mara which made her take a step back, making him connect the dots. "I see. Bash is running his mouth again."

Mara swallowed a lump in her throat, preparing herself to ask him if it was true. She needed to hear it from him. "Did you kill a Witch to become a Darklighter?"

"That is one of the ways, yes." Jasper knew that wasn't what she asked and didn't lie to her when he answered, "Yes. I did it for you."

Mara laughed incredulously as tears started to well in her eyes. "You killed someone and claim it was for me?! Do you have any idea how messed up that is?!"

"I would think it'd prove what I'm willing to do for you. I'm willing to do _anything_ for you – even kill. The Elders have no control over me now. I can and will do whatever it takes to make sure they cannot control you either." Jasper took a step closer and she didn't move away this time. "I know there is a part inside of you that is thrilled by this prospect." He reached out and gently touched the side of her face with his fingertips. "You have a powerful being who is not only in love with you but willing to be your slave. I am yours, Mara, and one day you will be mine again."

Mara didn't want to admit that he was right. She couldn't let herself admit that a part of her felt – felt ignited at the idea. Mara knew it was wrong, knew it shouldn't be like this, and yet if he had asked her to run away with him or something of the like in that moment she would have said yes. That kind of effect he had on her didn't sit well for a number of reasons.

Mara couldn't think about any of that now, she needed to figure out what had gotten into her uncle. With arms wrapped around herself, she moved away from Jasper. She didn't acknowledge anything he said when she asked, "Do you know what happened to Felix?"

Jasper didn't fight with this segue – he knew their time would come. "Yes. Would you like me to show you what happened?" He held his hand out to her.

Mara kept her hands to herself and gripped her folded arms to make sure they stayed there. "Show me how?"

"I can take you to the creature who infected Felix. He wasn't able to defeat it but you can." Jasper locked his eyes on hers as he spoke.

Mara tried to look away, but she couldn't. It was almost as if magnets held her there. "What makes you so sure I can?"

Jasper extended his hand further towards her. "Because you won't be alone."

Mara, against her better judgement, she reached out her hand and placed it on Jasper's. As soon as his hand closed around herself, they were engulfed in a swirl of black orbs and teleported out of the Attic.

* * *

Jasper may have Dark Orbed Mara out of the Attic in the Halliwell Manor, but he did not take her from the house. When the Dark Orbs reconstituted they were in the basement. He let go of Mara's hand and gave her a moment to take in her surroundings.

It only took Mara a second to realize where she was. "The basement? What are we doing down here, Jasper?"

"I told you I would take you to the creature that infected Felix, but I'm afraid I overestimated your skill on defeating it." Jasper smirked and stepped aside to reveal the Woogeyman behind him.

Mara vaguely remembered the story of the creature that scared Phoebe half to death and gasped when she realized the story was real. She tried to dart up the stairs and get the hell out of there but Feline Felix hopped onto the steps in front of then turned into human form.

"You're not getting away that easily," Felix smirked as he flexed his hands, ready to get more physical if he needed to.

Mara's heart pounded as the Woogeyman moved closer to her. She tried to use her powers to push it away from her but it did nothing. When she realized there was nothing she could do, she looked at Jasper and shouted at him, "I hate you!"

"You love me," Jasper countered, and smirked with pleasure as the Woogey's shadow entered Mara. He knew this would unlock the darkness she had buried deep inside her and would bring her ever so much closer to being his.

Mara gasped and choked until finally something inside her switched and she allowed the darkness to take hold. Once this was complete, she looked at the Woogey, back to Felix behind her, and Jasper beside her. She was about to say something but the basement door opened and Phoebe came down the stairs to stop at Felix with a hand placed on his shoulder.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Mara asked them all, "What's next?"

"You will use your powers against the sisters," the ghastly voice of the Woogeyman replied. "You and Phoebe."

"What about these two?" Mara asked as she held her hands out to point to Jasper and Felix on either side of her.

"Jasper has already chosen his side and Felix has rendered himself useless with his failure of attacking Piper." The Woogeyman wafted around Mara and Phoebe before taking their shadow shapes upon the wall. "This is up to you and Phoebe. Do not fail me. Do not try to fight me. Neither of you are strong enough to fight me."

Mara and Phoebe looked at each other because they both knew it was true. They had darkness within them and the Woogey was exploiting it tenfold.

* * *

That evening after Phoebe went upstairs, Mara stayed in the basement until it was her time. Feline Felix was curled up into a corner and Jasper sat on the step beside Mara. It was that moment she chose to ask, "What about Sebastian? If he's supposed to be my Protector, what is to stop him from popping in and ruining everything?"

"He won't be able to sense a change in you. You are neither good nor evil and yet both at the same time. This new embracing of your darkness will slip right under the radar because it's always been there." Jasper placed his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "Once you deal with the Sisters, nothing will stop us."

"Must they die?" Mara started to feel badly about this plan. "I do not want to kill them."

Jasper, with his hand still under her chin, leaned forward and answered firmly, "Yes."

Mara pushed his hand away and went upstairs. While a part of her was thrilled at the idea, another part of her couldn't bring harm to the Sisters. Which part was going to win, she wasn't certain.

It wasn't until Mara left the basement that Felix returned to his human form. "My niece isn't one to let go of love easily, you know."

"I do," Jasper replied as he stood and descended the few steps to stand with Felix. "Her inability to let it go better not stop her from completing the task. If it does our shadowy friend will not be pleased."

Felix clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder and assured him, "It won't. After all, she is her mother's daughter." He paused in thought for a moment before walking away and adding in a quieter tone, "And her father's."

* * *

When Mara entered the kitchen she found Piper sitting on the floor surrounded by splattered flour. Based off how the kitchen looked as if it had just exploded with ingredients, pots, pans, and the like it was apparently Piper was having a freak out.

After Piper's latest screaming fit, she looked up to see Mara staring down at her like she was insane. "Where have you been?" She was about to ask her what happened with Felix, but Mara spoke before she had the chance to.

"Why? Looking for someone to sweep in and save this meal for you?" Mara scoffed incredulously as she swiped her hand across the counter to wipe some more flour onto the floor. "It's not going to be me."

Piper took offense to that and pushed herself to her feet. "No. That is not why I was asking. I was worried about you. What happened with Felix?"

"Let's just say because of his behavior, he's been taken out of the game." Mara could have easily taken Piper out in that moment, just like the Woogey wanted but she didn't take advantage of the present situation. Instead she changed her course. "I think I'll go get Prue. This looks like an emergency."

Piper threw her hands forward in frustration as Mara left the kitchen. "You do that." Clearly she wasn't going to get anything else out of Mara, and besides she needed Prue in there anyway.

Mara found Prue in the Solarium and interrupted her conversation with a woman she didn't know. "Piper needs you in the kitchen. I recommend hurrying." That was it – that was all she had to say before leaving Prue to do with that information as she wished.

Mara went up to the Attic after giving Prue the message and went over to the Infinity chest. After undoing the latch she threw the lid open only to find its contents were empty all except for a piece of paper written by her father's hand.

Mara snatched up this paper and read the words aloud, "My Dove, if you are reading this then you are going down a dark path in your life. This chest will keep its contents hidden until you find your way back to being the Witch I know you can be. Just because there is darkness in you does not mean you should embrace it. Don't let your lineage dictate who you become. Find you own path, my Dove. And if you can't find it, forge it. All my love. Always your father, Lincoln."

Mara crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the chest before slamming the lid shut. She was about to storm off but stopped because her father's words were echoing in her mind. There was something in what he wrote that was resonating with her, so Mara returned to the chest and removed the letter. Her eyes scanned the words until she came upon the part she was looking for. "My lineage?"

There wasn't time for any thoughts regarding this due to hearing Phoebe scream out, "You don't live here anymore!"

Mara darted out of the Attic and when she reached the foyer, she asked Phoebe, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"This Manor is ours now - " Phoebe replied as she headed back for the basement, " – and his."

Mara went to the front door and opened it to find a confused and angry Piper and Prue standing on the front walk. The darkness in her was so strong but for a moment she was able to change her course just as she had in the kitchen when she didn't take advantage of Piper's vulnerability. With a whisper and a hope that he could hear her, she voiced, "Sebastian," before closing the door, ignoring Prue and Piper's calls out to her as she did.

What was going to happen next she wasn't certain but a part of her had to give the remaining Sisters a chance.

* * *

Bash had heard Mara's call but when he tried to Orb into the Manor he was blocked out. "Oh this isn't good," he said to himself once he formed onto the front porch.

"Who the hell are you?" Piper called out from the steps at the end of the walkway.

Bash whipped around with an elaborate arm wave before bowing. "I am Sebastian, but I beg of you to call me Bash. I am Mara's Protector, but it seems something is blocking me from doing as such right now."

"About time we've met," Prue replied as she and Piper walked up to him. "How did you know something was going on?"

"Mara called out for me…sort of. I heard her say my name with the tone of her needing my arrival but, as I said, something is keeping me out." Bash looked between the Sisters. "Any idea what is going on in there? Is this a 'she's going to die and never come back' scenario or is this a 'she's gone to the dark side and is pissed that there are cookies but no milk' kind of scenario?"

Prue and Piper shared incredulous looks with each other before Prue thought aloud, "I now understand why she complains about him so much."

"Hey," Bash interjected, sounding offended. "I take offense to that." He turned around and faced the Manor with crossed arms. "Seriously, though, what's up with your house?" Bash stepped back to get a better look at the windows and saw Mara standing at one in the upper level. He waved his arms around before shrugging in a questioning manner. Just when Bash was about to call out to Mara, Jasper walked up behind her and guided her away. "Oh, shit."

"Why did you say that?" Piper asked frantically. "What do you know?"

"I don't know if this has anything to do with the electrical field around your house, but I do know that Jasper is in there with Mara." Bash couldn't believe after everything he told her about Jasper that she'd welcome him into her life. "Something is making Mara go to the dark, isn't it?" That's the only thing that made sense.

"Not just Mara, but Phoebe and Felix, too." Piper rubbed her arms because the night air was starting to get to her.

Bash held out his hands to Prue and Piper. "Take my hands and hold on tight. I'm going to take us to someone who can help."

Piper took his hand right off but Prue waited a moment before asking a bit suspiciously, "Who are you taking us to see?"

Bash figured the answer to that would have been obvious. "To the only other person who was around long enough to know more than us."

Prue took Bash's hand with a heavy sigh – she knew where they were going. "Eva's."

Bash nodded affirmatively before Orbing away, hoping the other member of the Sibley clan would have some answers for them.

* * *

The three of them reconstituted inside Eva's empty loft. Not empty in the sense that there wasn't any sign of residence, but empty in the sense that no one was home. "Eva, you have got to stop vanishing every time you want to teach your daughter a lesson!" Bash shouted out despite knowing who he was shouting at wasn't there.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Prue hadn't liked with Bash just accused Eva of.

Bash didn't hold back because there wasn't a point. "Eva is determined not to get too involved in your lives because she believes that since she died it's Mara's turn to take up the Sibley mantle of being adjacent to the Warren Witches." He rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Whatever, we need to figure out what's happened. If Eva isn't going to be the one to do it then perhaps she has something around that can."

Following Bash's lead, Prue and Piper started looking through the books on the various shelves in case there was something there that could help them.

While they were doing this, Bash was muttering to himself, "A little help right now would be nice. You never gave me the low-down on the Halliwell Manor." Upon hearing the response in his mind, he looked up to the ceiling with a scowl. This was apparently something the Halliwell Witches needed to learn and deal without any additional help. Since Bash had no idea what was going on, apparently he didn't count as additional help.

Their search went on for awhile but none of them found anything useful, in fact they didn't even find anything magic related. Bash surmised at that point that Eva probably spelled all her Magic stuff from anyone's eyes she didn't want to see.

"This is ridiculous!" Piper cried out in frustration and exhaustion before practically throwing herself into one of Eva's arm chairs. "Three people we love are possessed, our house is possessed, and Mara is in there with her Demonic ex. The sun's almost up and we've got nothing!"

Bash whipped around and slammed his hands on the back of the chair Piper was sitting in and asked, "What do you mean the house is possessed?" He had made the assumption that Mara, Phoebe, or Felix had spelled the Manor to keep them out.

Piper practically jumped out of her chair at Bash's reaction to her words then answered his question. "The Manor shocked us before all the weirdness even happened. On top of all the weird stuff like the electricity not working and the boiling water heater."

Bash's posture straightened at this new information. "We're looking in the wrong spot. We've been focusing on the people when we need to be focusing on the place."

Prue was catching onto Bash's thought train there. "We need to figure out what's happened to the Manor." She remembered something the Professor told her at that failed dinner party that evening. "The Manor's on some sort of spiritual Nexus."

Bash's face screamed 'mind blown' as he plopped down into the other arm chair. "Well that explains a lot."

Prue sat down at the sofa near him. "What do you mean?"

"A spiritual Nexus is a point of some – phew – some incredible energy. They're not very common due to needing to be equidistant to the five spiritual elements, and they can be swayed either way much like Immortal Witches. Anyway, a Nexus can be a source of undeniable good or undeniable evil." Bash got up and went to Eva's desk where she had a collection of maps to find one for the right area and it happened to be right beneath the top one. It also just so happened that the Manor was already marked as well as the spiritual elements all marked and drawn together to make a pentagram.

"It would seem Eva left a little breadcrumb for us after all." Bash dropped the laminated map onto the coffee table for the Sisters to see. "This is your Manor." He tapped the center marking, right in the middle of the pentagram.

Piper leaned forward and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Our house was built in the middle of a pentagram."

"So it's not just in the middle of a spiritual Nexus but a Wiccan one as well." Prue picked up the map to get a better look at it before returning it to the coffee table. "Which means it's a battleground for good and evil."

"And if evil has taken has taken over the house –" Bash interjected with a tidbit they might not know, "-it's only a matter of time before it spreads. I don't know for certain but I bet there was a reason why your house is built there." He tapped the map for good measure.

Prue agreed with him there. "To reclaim the spot for good."

Piper took a deep breath. "Now evil wants it back and it's taking Mara, Phoebe, and Felix with it."

Bash looked at the time, saying, "Rest up ladies. We leave in an hour."

Prue didn't understand why they weren't leaving right then. "Why are we waiting an hour?"

"We have a better chance of getting into the house if someone is awake to let us in." Bash got himself comfy in the chair and closed his eyes. "Trust me, Charmed Ones, it will make sense when it's time." And so it would.

* * *

Mara awoke with the sun, if one could even call it waking up since she hadn't slept a wink. It was so strange that she felt the darkness and wanted to do the deeds but also couldn't let herself. Phoebe had no issue with this and already had gotten several people into the house and down to the basement and by now it was hardly seven in the morning. As the day progresses who knows how many Phoebe will be able to lure.

Mara was sitting at the vanity, brushing her green streaked hair when Jasper came into her room. As much as she was glad he was there, she also wished he wasn't. Mara knew what he had done and hated him for it and yet she couldn't let go of the love she had for him. It was quite a conundrum indeed.

Jasper leaned back against the wall beside her vanity and crossed his arms. "I saw Bash outside last night. There is no way he could have figured out to come here on his own. You called for him, didn't you?"

"What makes you think Piper or Prue didn't? They both know about him." Mara got up from her seat and went into the closet to get out her leather jacket to accompany her all black attire save for the silver infinity pendant around her neck.

"Because he wouldn't have been able to hear their call. He's your Protector and yours alone. So tell me, Mara, why did you call for him?" Jasper blocked her exit so she couldn't leave before giving him an answer.

Mara looked him right in the eye and didn't budge from her answer. "Because I don't want anything to happen to Piper and Prue. I've already told this to Felix; I don't want them dead."

"It's what **He** wants." Jasper thought between Mara's lineage and the Woogeyman's darkness that she would have gone completely over but there was still quite an amount of good in her, this much was obvious. "He will punish you if you disobey."

"Then let Him," Mara seethed. " **No more death**." She pushed Jasper then and went up into the Attic, not wanting to deal with this any longer.

When Mara went up into the Attic, she gasped upon seeing Piper and Prue standing there with Sebastian. "What the hell are you doing here? Did you not get the memo?! It's not safe for you here anymore." Now that she was in the presence of those the Woogeyman wanted dead, it was starting to become a challenge to fight it.

Prue approached Mara, believing that if anyone could get through to her that she could. "Mara, please help us. What is happening here?" She could see Mara's hands starting to fidget so she reached out and held onto them, looking her right in the eye. "Mara, please. There's nothing in the Book."

Mara's hands started to shake as she fought back what the darkness wanted her to do with them. "The story," she gasped. "The story is real. This – this is a Halliwell problem."

At that moment, Feline Felix walked through the open door and Piper instantly froze him. Since he was into the evil spectrum, it worked.

Bash jumped right in there to scoop up the frozen feline and put him into a trunk before locking it. Once this was all taken care of, they'd let him out.

In the midst of this happening, Prue tried to get more information out of Mara. "What story?" Suddenly it clicked, "Not the Woogeyman in the basement?"

Mara nodded and started to cry because it was getting harder for her to fight the dark intentions inside her. "Basement. He's in the basement. Please get out of here. I – I can't fight it anymore. Grams told you the story, you know what to do."

Bash could see Mara's struggle and didn't want an ultimate battle to break out between them, so he reached out for Piper and Prue and Orbed with them into the kitchen.

Mara felt relief now that they weren't present and sat down on the trunk Sebastian locked Feline Felix in. "We'll let you out eventually, Uncle. Try not to hold it against us."

Mara's attention shot to the door when she saw Jasper enter. "Did I not make it clear enough that I wanted to be alone?"

"Did you let them into the house?" Jasper demanded to know as he approached. "I can sense Bash's presence. Did you let him in?!" By now he was bellowing his words.

Mara slowly stood up and moved over to him. "No, I didn't. But even if I did that's **my** business. Don't try to control me, Jasper. It will not end well for you."

Jasper looked impressed by her. "Is that a threat?"

Mara smiled in complete innocence but her intentions were clear. "No, it's a promise."

At that moment Bash Orbed into the Attic behind Mara. His intention was to get her out of there, but it seemed Jasper had other plans.

Upon seeing Bash's presence, Jasper summoned his Crossbow and aimed it right at him. He was just about to fire but found Mara in his path, blocking the shot. "Move, Mara. I warned him what would happen."

"No!" Mara screamed at him. "No more death!" Her breathing was heavy as she tried a different approach with him. "Jasper, if you love you like you claim you do then you will not kill him."

"Are you choosing this Whitelighter over me?!" Jasper's words were laced with the venomous anger he felt in that moment.

Mara shook his head because that wasn't the case at all. "No, Jasper, I'm not." She tried again to get through to him by using what he said before against him. "If you love me, you won't do this. Both Sebastian and you will leave. That is what I want to happen – not this."

Jasper let his Crossbow disperse in Dark Orbs before he clenched his fist. "That will only work once, Mara Sibley. If I ever seen Bash again, I will kill him." With this vow made, he Dark Orbed away.

Mara turned back to Bash and was about to apologize but his words cut her off before she could.

"I have underestimated you, Sweetheart. I won't do that again." Leaving her to take away from that what she could, he Orbed away.

Almost as soon as he left, Mara felt the Woogeyman's darkness leave her. That meant only one thing – that the Sisters had defeated Him. While she felt relief from this, she also felt a dark presence inside her that she hadn't noticed before. This made Mara pull out the letter from her father and she realized that the darkness she was feeling now wasn't a result of the Woogeyman's influence but was something all her own…

* * *

End Season 1 Episode 15


End file.
